My icy rescuer
by Xytan
Summary: Twilight was saved from something cruel by the loner of the school: Arctic Ice. The suspect is none other then Flash Sentry. But is Flash really guilty? And why Is Arctic so cold to others? Maybe there is more that meets the eye. Find out in my very first story here on fanfiction. *This story is adopted from Mallory Shadowielder
1. Saved!

*** Note this story takes place in an alternate Equestria Girls Universe**

* * *

"Dang, she's heavy"

A boy who just became seventeen was carrying a sixteen-year old girl. The boy had flat, white hair and blue eyes. His skin was light blue. He was wearing a bloody white hoodie and a grey T-shirt under it, with the design of a snowflake. He wears a dark blue jeans and a pair of dark grey shoes.

The girl on his back was unconscious. She had a few bruises on her face, along with a weak flow of blood flowing from her head. She had violet hair with a pink stripe running across her hair, which let down to her back. She wore a light-blue blouse with a pink bow on its collar, a violet skirt with a six-pointed star that reached on her knees, and a pair of violet boots.

He then remembered how both of them got into that state.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The boy was in the marketplace, trying to get some produce for his food when he heard someone crying. He traced the source into a dark alley and saw three boys and one girl. The girl was crying, begging them to stop, but the boy with blue hair and yellow skin back-handed the girl very hard, causing her head to hit a wall and bleed. The three guys then started to kick her until she fainted._

 _"Hey Flash, what are we going to do with this one then?" Asked one of the blue-haired boy's, who was named Flash, comrades._

 _"You know what happens to pretty girls." he said with a smirk. Both of the boys also smirk. Flash knelt to the girl's level and started to take off her skirt. The boy then knew what was about to happen and dropped everything and rushed to the young girl's aid._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"She should be living around here somewhere... I believe it was a big house here on Oak street."

The boy looked around to see if he could find something like that. After walking a bit, he finally saw a house like that. He walked towards it and stopped before the doors. With hands full at the moment, he decided to knock on the door using his head.

"Coming." Somebody shouted at the other side. The boy started to breathe heavier. The door opened and a woman in her thirties stood there.

"Twilight!" The woman screamed. "Quick, come inside and lay her on the couch." The boy did what the woman said and placed Twilight on the couch. "What happened to her?" The woman asked as she started treating her wounds.

"Don't know why but she got into a fight. She didn't try to defend herself and she begged them in tears to stop. They didn't and they continued to beat her up until she fainted."

"Wh-what happened next?" she asked, scared of what happened to her.

"They started to touch her in places they shouldn't but I managed to chase them away before they could even continue. I then carried her here. This is her house, right?"

"Yes, it is. I'm Twilight Velvet. Her mother." She said as she looked at Twilight. "And who would be the hero of my daughter?"

"Arctic Ice. I'm a classmate of Twilight."

"Well, Arctic. Please stay for dinner, think of it as a 'thank you' from me and my family."

"Thank you for the offer Miss Twilight, but I'll pass. They'll need me back at the or-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell down. He fainted. Velvet gasped and quickly ran towards him. She noticed some holes on his shirt and ran her fingers over it. She looked at her fingers and saw blood. She then noticed a trail of blood he left on the floor.

"Night Light, come quick!" She exclaimed.

A man in his thirties entered the room and saw Artic and Twilight. "What happened to them?"

"There's no time. Quick, call an ambulance. Arctic's losing blood!"

Night Light quickly ran upstairs to get his phone and called the emergency number. "Hello? I need and ambulance on 042 Oak Street, a boy fainted and he is losing blood... Ok, I'll try to get him outside. Please hurry."

Night Light went back downstairs, carried Arctic out, with Velvet following him.

"Who is this boy anyway?" The father said, somewhat angered.

"His name is Arctic Ice. He's a classmate of Twilight." Velvet answered.

"She had a boy over? I thought we were very clear about that." Night Light said, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"That was not how it happened." Velvet said as she told him the entire story. Night Light's rage dwindled and looked at the boy with newfound respect.

The ambulance appeared and took Arctic from Night Light's arms.

"He lost a lot of blood. Quickly put him inside." Night Light said. The paramedic then looked at the two parents.

"Are you the boy's parents?" he asked.

"No, he just fainted in our house." Velvet said as she shook her head.

"But, can I come with him? He saved my daughter." Night Light said.

"That's fine." Said the paramedic as he and Night Light entered the ambulance and with top speed, drove to the hospital.

Twilight Velvet stood there until she remembered that Twilight is still in need of care and the blood was still in the hallway. She sighed and went inside the house.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

In a room of a very big house, was a boy lying on his bed. He's 15 years old, with spiky brown hair, light-blue eyes his skin is a bit tan. He wears a light-blue T-shirt with the design of a stone hearts with a shadow of a wolf coming out of a crack the hearts and a pair of black trousers.

"Where the hell is Arctic Ice?" the boy asked himself.

Then the boy heard his name calling from downstairs. He quickly stoop up and ran downstairs.

"What is it?" The boy asked in annoyance. "I'm busy."

The man who called the boy's name turned to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Anthony,… Arctic is in the hospital."


	2. Waking up

"Oh my head." Twilight said as she placed her hand on the back of her head. She looked around as sunshine illuminated the room.

She was in a room with violet wallpapers and a hanging bookshelf near the window. a 12-inch, flat screen TV just below her bed and white curtains on the window, floating as a gentle breeze passed by. She came to realize that this was her room.

"How did I get back home?" She said and noticed a few bandages on her arms and legs. "Wh-what happened?" She exclaimed.

At that moment, Twilight Velvet opened the door. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake." She said.

"Wh-what happened?" Twilight asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't you remember?" Velvet asked.

Twilight then remembered what happened. I-I was attacked by Flash Sentry and hi-his f-friends. And they... they... tried to m-molest me a-and..." She looked up to her mother with a bit of tears in her eyes. "Mom, did... did they raped me?" She asked with a voice full of fear.

Velvet shook her head. "No dear. Someone rescued you before you got into that awful situation."

"Oh, thank Celestia." Twilight said in a relieved tone. Velvet decided to tell her the details later, for she had to rest.

"Why don't go and take a bath. It'll take your mind off things."

Twilight nodded and headed to the bathroom. She then noticed that the bathtub was already filled up for her. She then placed a finger in the water to check the temperature. She found it warm enough and took off her clothes and placed it in the laundry basket. She then locked the door and went in the tub.

"Mom's right. It does take my mind off things."

She brought her head halfway into the water and started thinking. _'How would the girls react when I tell them about Flash and his friends? They'd probably beat them all up, especially Flash, since Rainbow Dash and Applejack don't take kindly to perverts. Speaking of which, who beat them up? Who saved me? Doesn't matter who it was. I'll just have to thank him or her when I see him... or her._ ' She then slowly drifted into sleep.

She woke up a few minutes later and decided to finish bathing. She dried herself off and headed for her room where she redressed and brushed her hair. As she brushed her hair, her stomach grumbled. Also, she smelled her mom's cooking. She then placed her brush on her vanity mirror and went downstairs.

"Ah, just in time Twilight. I was about to fix you a snack." Velvet said as she fixed her favorite: A simple, all-veggie sandwich, which comprised with two pieces of bread, some lettuce, some pieces of tomatoes and some mayonnaise spread on each pieces of bread.

"Thanks, Mom." Twilight said a she took her place at the table and started eating. "You know Twilight, I met one of your classmates last night."

Twilight looked up to her. "Really? Who?"

"Arctic Ice"

"Oh, him." Twilight said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Velvet.

"Arctic's the loner of the school. He has no friends, he rarely says anything and when we have to be in pairs, he usually does it himself. He has higher marks than anyone. Even my grades are no match for him." She said. "Why?"

"Well, this particular boy saved you last night." She said.

That statement shocked Twilight. Arctic, the loner and loser of the school, was the one who saved her. Why would he do that? She barely even noticed him. She even tried to pull a few pranks on him,and he knew she helped. Twilight knew he held no respect for her and yet he gets into a fight for her. Why?

Before Twilight could ask her mother where Arctic is now, Night Light entered the house.

"How's Arctic? Velvet asked.

Night Light sat at the table. "He had multiple stabs and cuts and the strain from carrying Twilight didn't do much good either. He's in the hospital, resting."

Again, Twilight was shocked. "He got hurt... just to protect... me?" She managed to say.

"Yes. You should be thankful, Twilight. We should invite him over so we can properly thank him." Twilight nodded slowly. "By the way, where's Spike?"

"He's still sleeping upstairs. I can't believe I forgot about him." Twilight said.

The day went very fast for the family. Twilight continued to think about Arctic and the reason behind his actions. Was there a reason for him to do it? She checked every single possibility, but none made any sense. In bed, she thought about Arctic and the day when he first came into the room.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The whole class was busy chatting at their friends in class when Principal Celestia entered with a new student. Immediately, the class settled down._

 _"Now everyone, starting today, you will be joined by Mr. Ice. Would you please introduce yourself?" Principal Celestia said. the boy nodded._

 _"He looks kind of cute" Rarity whispered to Twilight's ear._

 _"My name is Arctic Ice. Fifteen years old. I 'am not the social type. You wanna get to know me better? Fair warning, I'm a tough nut to crack." He pointed to everyone in the class. "I take it back. He isn't cute." Rarity said. Twilight looked at her funny._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"Why did he help me? He's always so distant." Twilight then yawned. "Well, better get some sleep Maybe I can see him tomorrow." She said as she laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

"What were you thinking?!" Anthony exclaimed to Arctic, who just awoke from a good sleep.

"Well I couldn't just stand their and let her being raped." Arctic said calm in his defense.

"They could have seen your powers, they could have..." Anthony stopped talking when he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

The mysterious adult looked at him with caring eyes. He then looked back at Arctic.

"Did anyone else saw what you did?" He asked Arctic.

Arctic shooked his head.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Arctic nodded his head to him.

" Good, then we'll see how things will turn out. We told the doctor that you can go back to school tomorrow." Arctic nodded his head again.

"Come on Anthony we're going home." said the mysterious adult as he walked to the door.

"But..." Anthony protested.

"Nothing happened Anthony and if it did, then I'll take care of it and Arctic will be punished.

"Urgh!" Anthony groaned walked out of the room.

"We'll see you back tomorrow night. Have a good night Arctic Ice." Said the mysterious adult as he closed the door.

After, Arctic tucked himself in and quickly fell off to sleep.


	3. Going to school

Twilight woke up to a new day and did what she did everyday: get up, get dressed, and go to school. She met her friends along the way.

First was Pinkamena Diane Pie, or simply Pinkie Pie. Pinkie is the most energetic of the group, mostly because of her sugar-high diet. Even though she's acts childish, never was a day boring around her. Second was Rarity Belle. Rarity is the fashionista of the group, and the melodramatic one. Next was Rainbow Dash, the loyal, but egotistical one and Applejack, the honest and true. Usually, these two often argue due to Rainbow Dash's pride getting the best of her, often ending in a competition. Finally, it was Fluttershy. She is a very shy girl, often she would give ideas that were often shrugged off by Rainbow Dash, but were very helpful to others.

The girls then continued to converse with one another until they reached the bus stop, where they saw Arctic, listening to his music.

"Hey look girls, it's him." Rainbow Dash whispered, causing everyone to look at him. He was looking at them, or at Twilight. He started to walk towards them, but was stopped from walking by Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Not. One. Step." Said Applejack. Arctic simply looked at her and Rainbow Dash with an unimpressed look, then he looked at Twilight.

"How are you Twilight?" He asked her, keeping a straight face and a calm voice.

"I'm fine thank you." Twilight said.

"Good, I was worried about you." He said as he walked back to his spot as he stood once again, putting his headphone back on and unmoving like a rock, occasionally looking at something.

"What's his problem?" Rainbow Dash asked. The others just shrugged. "And what did he mean by 'how are you' Twilight?"

"Oh, it was just an accident." Twilight lied. All the others seemed to have believed her, but Applejack knew it wasn't the truth, but she shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Twilight was looking at Arctic, who was now looking up. She then remembered something, causing her to widened her eyes.

"Hey, Arctic!" She said as she ran towards him. The other girls then tilted her head in confusion as she looked worried for him.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital! Why on earth are you out here?" She asked.

"The doctor said I was allowed to go." He simply replied, but inside, he was surprised that someone actually talked to him.

"But still, you aren't well! You should still be at the hospital!" She said. The boy then raised an eyebrow.

"If the doctor says I'm good to go them I'm going. I don't want to miss any lessons." He then looked at something in the distance and then back at Twilight. "I think you should get back. The bus is about to come and your friends are staring at us." He said.

Twilight then looked at her friends, along with a few bystanders. Arctic leaned down to Twilight's ear.

"This conversation and all what happened before never happened. Got it? "He whispered as he started to walk towards the bus. Twilight then returned to her friends.

"What the hay just happened?" Asked Applejack.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about him." Twilight said.

"Worried? About him? He's a loser. He barely says anything and he doesn't care about winning or being awesome." Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"Well this loser saved my life." said Twilight, to everyone's shock, including Twilight as she slipped.

"W-What happened? Asked Fluttershy. Twilight sighed. She knew she had no escape there and told them the story as they boarded the bus.

After Twilight told them the story, she looked at her friend's responses. Rainbow Dash was looking down in shame, Fluttershy and Applejack had their eyes widened, and Rarity was swooning, and Pinkie was doing something with her fingers, obviously not paying attention.

"So... I guess I have to apologize to him later." Rainbow said.

"I think that's so romantic. Imagine, you, the damsel in distress, saved by your knight in shining armor." Rarity said

"It's nothing like that! He just... came in at the right place at the right time." Twilight said.

"Right... well then, I'll make sure you'll give him his reward later." Rarity said. Twilight was unnerved at Rarity's words.

 _"This isn't going to end well"_ Twilight thought as the bus approached the school.

Inside the CHS, Most of the students can be seen going on their usual chatting and preparing their things for the first part of classes. As the girls entered the building, Twilight then saw Arctic at his locker, grabbing a few books and placing it in his shoulder bag. Twilight tried to approach Arctic, but was stopped when someone held her wrist.

"Hey Twilight."

' _It was him. Of all people, why did it have to be him?'_ Twilight thought, for he was the one that started it all.

Him: Flash Sentry.

"What do you want, Flash?" Twilight asked as she shook Flash's grip off.

"Nothing." He shrugged and glanced up. "Just wanted to know if you want to accept my offer." He said.

"The answer's still no, Flash. I'll never be your trophy." Twilight said.

Ever since Twilight politely decline Flash's offer to be his girlfriend, He became different. No more was he that kind and sweet boy. Instead, he became twisted and cruel, often using violence to get what he wants. Flash Sentry gritted his teeth and pushed Twilight into a locker, their faces inches from each other. Twilight tried to push him back, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and clenched them tight.

"You will be mine, Twilight Sparkle. One way or another, you will be my Mrs. Sentry." He said. Twilight inhaled the invading scent of Flash's breathe and smelled a hint of alcohol. Flash suddenly started to close the space between them. Twilight then struggled to get out, but his grip was too strong. Again, she prayed for someone to help her, but after a while, she got no reply. She continued to struggle, causing Flash's grip to tightened every time.

"It's no use struggling, Twilight. Just surrender already." Flash said.

Suddenly, the air around them became dense as someone held Flash's shoulder and gripped it tight.

"Let her go, Sentry. She's not yours." Someone said.


	4. A confrontation with Flash

"Let her go, Sentry. She's not yours." Someone said.

Flash looked behind to see Arctic gripping his shoulder, his light-blue eyes getting a red circle around his pupils for a second. Twilight noticed this, but no one else did. Suddenly, Flash pulled out a knife and tried to wound Arctic, but he fortunately didn't. As Arctic backed away.

There was now a crowd of students and teachers that gathered around them. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna also looked at them. Rainbow Dash pushed Arctic into the crowd and tried to punch Flash when he pointed the knife to her.

"Come closer and nothing good will happen to her!" Flash said. Rainbow slowly backed away, anger imbedded in her eyes.

"Flash Sentry, stop this immediately!" Vice-Principal Luna said, getting closer. Flash then pointed the knife once more to Twilight's neck.

"I said get BACK!" He ordered. Luna raised her hands and backed off.

"This will only end if you only say 'yes', My love" Flash whispered in Twilight's ear.

"No I won't say it... ever." Twilight said, which angered Flash more.

"Fine. Your fate has been sealed." Flash said as he raised the knife.

Twilight tried to close her eyes and waited for the blow, but she couldn't. She tried to look for her savior in the crowd, but was nowhere to be seen. She tried to escape once more from his grasp, but it failed. She couldn't escape. And this time, no one could save her. But what could she do? Flash is about to stab her, so why not accept it? Fearful of her life, tears fell on Twilight's face.

Suddenly, someone emerged from the crowd. It went all so fast, and also … cold? That someone grabbed Flash's wrist and twisted it, forcing Flash to let go of the knife. then, he or she planted his or her elbow into Flash's ribcage, also forcing him to release Twilight. next, that someone pushed her deep into the crowd, almost at the end. Twilight tried to see who was her savior, but failed due to the crowd pushing her back even more. Finally, she heard a thud coming from a body and a voice oh so familiar to her ears.

"Your father is the number 1 policeman in his department. He would be ashamed of you once he found out about this."

It was from Arctic.

" _He saved me yet again. Why?"_ Twilight asked herself as fear melted away from her face.

The crowd then started to disperse as Twilight saw Arctic dragging Flash by the collar of his jacket to Principal Celestia, unceremoniously throwing him at her feet.

"Here you go Principal Celestia. I'm sorry for being aggressive but there was a life at stake." He said and left.

The remaining crowd were confused. They were glad that Twilight was safe, but the fact that Arctic Ice, the loner of the school, was the only one brave enough to save her.

"Twilight!" She then heard her name called by Rarity as she hugged her. Twilight stared at Arctic as he continued to look around for his locker or something. She then felt her heartbeat increase. Not because of fear, but because she was looking at the boy.

Arctic finally found what he was looking for and immediately took it and closed his locker. Afterwards, he walked away from the staring crowd. He noticed the other students looking at them.

"Come on everyone it's over, let us continue with our lessons for today." He said in a serious tone and continued his way to his classroom.

Twilight then escaped Rarity's hug and ran after him.

"Arctic, wait!" She cried.

Arctic looked at her walked slower, allowing her to catch up.

"Thank you." she said, looking at him , who didn't give her a glance. "For both times. My parents and I would like to invite you to our house so we could find a way to thank you."

"No need. Now get to class before you too late." He said in a cold tone, figuratively and literally. Twilight even shivered at the tone he used.

"Can I at least ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." He said monotonously.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

Arctic stopped in his tracks. Twilight looked at his stony expression, trying to find any hint of emotion in his face.

"Because It was the right thing to do." He said as he started to move forward.

"What about the first time?" She asked.

"What do _you_ think?" He said, finally looking at her. Twilight then got the answer by herself and blushed in embarrassment.

"Figures." He muttered as he shook his head.

Twilight sighed. " _There must be some way to make him show emotion."_ She thought.

"Twilight!" Someone yelled behind them. It was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. "OH, Twilight. I was so worried about you." Rainbow said. "I tried to help you, but Arctic beated me to it. By the way-" She was cut off by Arctic.

"Not true." He muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"What did you say?" Rainbow Dash Asked.

"You pushed me to the crowd. You tried to rescue her, but you were afraid of what will happen to yourself." He said when he chuckled. "Not so awesome now he Dash?" He said with a funny tone in his voice.

"Why you..." Rainbow Dash tried to punch Arctic, but he blocked it with his lower arm. As the fist contacted with his arm, the three heard a short, sickening crack from his arm. The three expected a painful shriek from Arctic, but instead, he sighed in disappointment.

"Broken arm, thanks a lot Miss Loyalty. Let's hope we don't have another encounter like this." He said as he started his way to a new destination: The nurse's office.

"Rainbow, why did you do that? You had no reason to do that!" Twilight said.

"No reason?! He insulted me, Twilight!" She said.

"One thing: it was sarcasm! Another thing: Stop being so prideful. Your pride will get you nowhere if you keep on doing that." Twilight scolded.

Rainbow Dash were surprised at Twilight's behaviour. she looked at her, who was giving her an angry glare. She hung her head in sadness. She knew she screwed up.


	5. A sleepover

Twilight was looking at the door for almost fifteen minutes, waiting on a certain person to open

"Ms. Sparkle, please pay attention!" Her Mathematics teacher, Mr. Square Cube shouted. But, Twilight gave no response. "Ms. Sparkle!"

Pinkie, who was beside her during History class, poked her cheek continually. "Twilight." She said.

"Huh?" she said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Sparkle, would you care to answer this question?" He asked. Twilight looked at the board.

"√x+5= 99"

Twilight sighed and started the solution. As soon as she finished, the teacher groaned.

"Good answer." He said. Twilight only smirked. Mathematics was one of her best subjects. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ah Mr. Ice, how nice of you to join us." The teacher said. Anrctic ignored him and and rolled his eyes while he walked towards the teachers desk placing a paper on it. Mr. Cube took it and read its content.

"A broken arm?" He asked.

"Yup!" was all he said.

" Just take a seat, Arctic." He said, to which Arctic complied.

"Thank you Mr. Square Cube." He said.

All the classes were the same since then. Twilight watching Arctic write notes in his notebook, all the while listening to the teacher.

"Why does he act so strange?" She asked to herself.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Pinkie asked, her eyes furrowed.

"Pinkie?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise. "H-how did you-?" She was then cut off

"You talked out loud. Plus, I've always wondered about that since Day 1. I mean, he didn't even came to his Surprise party at Sugarcube Corner."

"Hmm, do you know where he lives?" Twilight asked, in hopes that she could talk to him privately.

"No. But there is something about him that makes me wanna give him the biggest hug ever. He has a lot on his mind and I'm pretty sure he's hiding something." She said in a mysterious tone.

Twilight raised an eyebrown. "He's hiding something? Do you have any idea wha-

"Hey, you two. Be quiet back there." Their teacher, Mr. Sabbath, scolded. The two girls smiled sheepishly and placed their attentions back to class.

* * *

Finally, the classes ended and everyone went to their homes, but Twilight's friends thought otherwise.

Rarity grabbed Twilight's hand and the six took the bus to her house. After the bus ride Twilight opened the door to her house and let her friends in, only to be greeted by her parents Velvet and Night Light.

"Hello, girls. It's been a while." Night Light said.

"That's true, but Mr. Sparkle, how would you feel to sue Flash Sentry?" Rarity said.

"What?" Night Light asked.

Rarity and the gang then started to explain what happened in school today. After they told the entire story, Night Light and Velvet were silent. Suddenly, a huge vein appeared in Night Light.

"If you girls would excuse me, i would like to make a call." He said in a low, threatening voice that send shiver to everyone. He quickly walked to the study and closed the door.

"He's taking it better than expected." Velvet said with a nervous grin. Suddenly, loud crashes of something were heard behind the door of the study. "Okay, maybe not what I expected. But Twilight dear, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mom." Twilight said.

And what about Arctic Ice? Is he okay? Velvet asked the girls.

Oh-uhm… h-he's fine Miss Sparkle. Fluttershy said in almost whispering tone.

"That's good to hear. Now, how about some snacks. You must all be hungry." Velvet said. Suddenly, three stomachs grumbled at the same time. namely: Twilight's, Rainbow's, and Pinkie's, the latter being the loudest of the three.

"I guess that's a yes then." Velvet said in a chuckle.

The six then ate in the living room, Pinkie making a mess out of her food, as always, when Night Light came into the room.

"The case is next week, Flash is at the police station until then." He said.

"That's good." Twilight said, relieved that Flash couldn't bother her for a while.

"But you'll need Arctic as your witness, as my lawyers said that he is very crucial to this case, so make sure to ask him before then."

"Okay, Dad." Twilight said.

"Well, I have a business meeting within an hour, so I'll see you tonight." Night Light said as he waved goodbye.

"And I'll be shopping for groceries." Said Velvet.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Twilight said.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle." Everyone else said.

When the two adults left the house, Pinkie was the first to speak up.

"OKAY, SLEEPOVER AT TWILIGHT'S!"

* * *

The girls then proceeded to Twilight's room in pajamas, doing what they usually do: Pinkie opened her Facebook account and began updating her status, Rarity was polishing Fluttershy's nails, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing some multiplayer racing game, one in which Applejack was losing to Rainbow Dash, and Twilight was doing her homework.

"Rarity, why did you want to sue Flash so badly?" Twilight asked after she finished the last of her homework.

"That boy is a true ruffian and has harassed you enough. Besides, this is the first time I'd been into a court room." She replied. She then rambled on what would the scenario looked like, mostly her exaggerating every scene, when a sudden thought came into Rarity's head, making her smile slyly.

"So, what do you think of Arctic?" She asked Twilight.

"Hmm? I think he's a nice guy, despite him being cold and distant to everyone. I mean, he did save me twice from Flash and his gang. He's..." Twilight then muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry dear, he was what?" Rarity said, leaning to Twilight so she could hear her clearly.

"I said he's..." She muttered again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rarity said again.

"I SAID HE'S CUTE ALRIGHT?!" Twilight shouted, then covered her mouth as she realized what she said. The five girls looked at her, until Rarity lets out a squeal.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Twilight has a crush on Arctic!" Rarity said.

"Arctic? Arctic the _loser_? You're kidding, right?" Rainbow Dash said, earning a glare from Rarity.

"Rainbow! You should be excited! Twilight never had a crush on anyone." Rarity said.

"I would be laughing on my butt right now if it wasn't Arctic she got a crush on. I mean, he's so cold and distant to us ."

"You also broke his arm, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"Well, he deserved it. Besides I think who's perfect for him: Pinkie's sister Maud. They are both perfect for each other. They both don't talke much and they show barly emotion." Rainbow said, as she continued to her game, and noticed that Applejack was leading.

"Hey, don't talk about my sister like that!" Pinkie exclaimed behind her laptop but Rainbow ignored her.

Rarity sighed. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Twilight asked.

"Get you two together." Rarity said as she placed a finger on her chin and started to think.

After a few minutes, Rarity spoke again.

"I've got it!"


	6. Rarity's plan

"Arctic! Arctic, wait!" Twilight yelled.

Arctic sighed and turned around. "What is it Twilight?" He said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Twilight looked down and brushed her foot on the floor. She was nervous, for she was standing before her savior and crush.

"Well, Flash's going to be sued for what he did, and-" She was cut off.

"That's... good for what he tried to do to you." He said monotonously as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Twilight called.

"What? I'm already late for class." Arctic said.

"I know, but for the case to be done, you must attend. Because you are a real important witness. So, will you help us?" She asked as she looked at him with a puppy-eyed face.

Surprisingly, Arctic smiled.

"Anything for you, dear." He said.

"Th-thanks." Twilight said as she blushed. "You know, I didn't thank you properly. I think you deserve a reward." She said.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Arctic asked in curiosity.

Twilight giggled and whispered in his ear. Arctic widened his eyes and smiled.

"I think that's a good reward." Arctic said as he and Twilight leaned to each other. Twilight's heart was beating fast as she was about to kiss the boy she loved.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP!**_

Twilight opened her eyes. "Huh? Where's Arctic?" She asked.

After a few seconds, it hit her. And she sighed.

"It was just a dream." She whispered.

"Ya really like him eh Twilight?" Applejack asked in a teasing tone.

Don't be ridiculous Applejack! Said Twilight while hiding her red cheeks.

* * *

"Bye Mom, see you later." Twilight said as the five of them started to walk to school.

"Bye, Twilight. Be careful!" Velvet said as she waved to her. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh, and don't forget to ask Arctic about being your witness." She said.

"I won't." Twilight replied as she waved her arm to her mother.

The group walked to school this time because of the beautiful weather. As the walked in silence, they gave Twilight time to collect her thoughts. She found it strange that Rarity approved of her crush to Arctic. She wasn't fond of him, nor Arctic fond of her. But, does it really matter? She liked him.

Canterlot High was now in sight. Twilight then remembered her schedule for today. First was History, next was Math, and then Science, then-" She was interrupted by the school bell, all according to Rarity's plan.

"Ms. Twilight Sparkle, your late for the first time in forever." Her history teacher, Olden Scroll, said.

"I'm sorry, sir." Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"Detention." He only said. Twilight sighed as she walked outside. "Wait, I have a better punishment. Instead off you working with your so called 'friends', you get to work with Mr. Ice." He said. Twilight smiled at this and walked to her desk.

As she sat, Rarity whispered to her.

"He cooperated without knowing. How gullible." she said.

Then, the door opened.

"Mr. Ice, You're late."

"Better late than never." He shrugged.

"Detention again?" He asked dryly, turning around making his way to his place.

"Actually, you get a different punishment. You're paired up with Miss Sparkle."

"Is that the punishment?" He asked, confused with his left arm behind his head since his right arm was in a bandage.

Twilight gave a huge smile but that response was nothing like Arctic, despite the last part. For his standards, this was only a compliment.

"Just sit down, Mr Ice." Said Olden Scroll.

"Ok, ok shees…." Artic said as he waved his left arm in defeat. He took a seat behind a girl with long flat hair and a pink bow in her hair, Flitter.

Arctic took out his notes and gave a suspicious look at Twilight. She thought for a second that he knew what she and Rarity had planned. Luckily he shrugged it off and started making notes.

* * *

"You're joking, aren't you?" Asked Sunset Shimmer as she sat down at the lunch table.

"No." Twilight said. Ever since they attended school, she and Sunsets were Rivals and friends, with Twilight being the top 2 in every subject, Sunset being the top 3 in every subject.

"I mean, how can you, Twilight Sparkle, one of the most popular girls in school, like Artic Ice."

"And you're trying to get them together, Rarity why?" Asked Sunset.

"One: to make Twilight happy, and Two: to test my skill as a matchmaker." Rarity said.

"Right." Sunset deadpanned. "But Twilight, is the only reason you like him is that he saved you yesterday?" She asked.

"And the time before that." Twilight said. Sunset raised the eyebrow, so Twilight explained the story.

"Still, that seems not enough reason to like someone." Sunset said, crossing her arms.

"Sunset darling," Rarity interrupted. "It's common for girls to fall for the one who saved them. And even if he is a social outcast, he is cute."

"You're opinion, not mine." Sunset said. "Besides, isn't that a bit too cliché?" She asked.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Asked Rarity, who was pointing at behind Sunset. The trio then looked behind and saw Arctic eating with a girl who's with light yellow hair and golden crossed eyes, Derpy and a another girl with Dark blue hair with light grey stripes in it, Minuette.

When Rarity and Sunset Shimmer look at Twilight and she was nowhere to be seen, leaving them a dust cloud version of Twilight.

"Arctic, Arctic!" Twilight shouted. Arctic stopped eating and looked around to see who called his name. When he saw Twilight walking to him, he sighed putting his hand under his chin for support.

"I have to ask you something." Twilight said as she walked alongside him.

"And that is?" Asked Arctic.

Twilight then explain the situation about the case against Flash.

Derpy's and Minuette's eyes widened when they heard what almost happened to Twilight and how Arctic came in not only to save her once but twice!

"… and that is why we need you as my witness."

"Is that it?" Arctic asked.

"Yeah." Twilight said.

"Sure." Arctic respond. Twilight was thrown back at this. She didn't expect for him to say yes so easily.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. After that and this History project, will you please leave me alone?" He said.

"...Fine." Twilight said.

"So, when will we do this?"

"How about later after school?" She requested.

Arctic nodded. "See you later." He said, giving a sign of the apocalypse to Twilight: a smile.

Arctic was about to eat but then he saw the still surprised look on Derpy's and Minuette's face. "Please don't start bombarding me with questions. I'm hungry and I want to eat." They said nothing and Arctic continued eating ignoring the looks from Derpy and Minuette.

 _"He has a beautiful smile."_ Twilight thought, feeling her face burn. She watched as Arctic continued eating.

 _"Rarity's plan worked! I've got a date."_ She smiled at the thought as she sat back with her friends.

'How am I supposed to tell this at Anthony and the rest?' Arctic tought. ' My kind is supposed to stay out of site and mingling under the humans. Sooner or later they might discover my secret.' Arctic started to get worried inside himself. On the outside you see him eating his lunch without emotion like there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **I'll let you choose what clothes the background characters are wearing** **. See you all in the next chapter!**


	7. A date? Part 1

Twilight kept staring at the clock. She had just finished the test on Physics and was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

"Come on, hurry up!" She murmured.

"Whoa. Take it easy. I know you want to go on your 'date' with Arctic, but this is ridiculous." Sunset chuckled as she placed a hand on Twilight.

"Besides darling, this is just a History project. There's no reason to be tense." Rarity said.

"I'm NOT _tense_." Twilight said a bit forcefully. She then sighed a little. "But still, this would be a perfect way for me to get to know him better."

"And you think he'll open up to you?" Asked Sunset.

"I hope so." Twilight said as she slumped on her seat. "I know that Arctic is a good guy. There's probably a good reason that he acts so cold and keeping his distances from others."

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Sunset. "We'll see tomorrow."

The bell finally rang and Twilight was the first one to leave the room to catch up on Arctic, who was leaning against the horse statue.

"There you are." Arctic said.

"You ready?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Arctic said with a bit of dislike in his voice.

"Then, let's go." Twilight said as she walked by him. Arctic sighed before grabbing Twilight's backpack.

"Hold on! Few things… first, you're going the wrong way. Where we're going the 'Ever free' store. Secondly, I still have some chores to do." He said.

"Oh, Okay." Twilight said as the two of them began to walk. After a while, they reached a grocery store, where Arctic bought bread, can food, vegetables, a lot of fruits and two large bottles of water.

"Why are you buying so much of these?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see, have a little patience." Arctic said in a cold voice, effectively making Twilight silent. After Arctic paid the groceries, they continued their walk until they reached a small alley, where Twilight got a little scared and gripped Arctic's arm.

"Scared?" Asked Arctic. Twilight nodded. He only nodded once and stood in front of the alley.

He chuckled. "I understand, but there's no reason to be scared. I'm here." Arctic said while holding Twilight's right shoulder to re-assure her. Twilight smiled a little. Finally she knows that deep inside Arctic's heart he really does care about her.

"This reminds you of what happened?" He asked.

Twilight nodded. "Even if I don't remember much of it, it still scares me of what would've happen if I was injured or... worse." She said.

"Well, it's a good thing I was there before you got hurt." He said.

"Still, I'm really grateful that you helped me." She said. "Your welcome." He respond. Suddenly, Arctic called out to the alleyway to make his presence known.

Then, out of the alleyway, three badly dressed people, two women and a man, appeared.

"Arctic." Said the one with blue cloak with stars in it and a long silvery beard. "Who's this one, your girlfriend?" He asked. Twilight blushed at his remark.

"No, she just tagged along. I bought food for you guys." He said, giving his groceries to the old man.

"Thank you, dearie. But, you didn't have to do this every week." Said the woman wearing a brown cloak.

"But Clover, how can I repay you for what you did? You three did so much for me than anyone did." Arctic said.

The third woman chuckled. "Thank you once again for the meal. Now, get going. I believe you and your..." She smirked. "... _Girlfriend_ have some business to deal." Twilight once again blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Zecora. Anyway, you're right. Come on Twilight, let's go." Arctic said as he and Twilight walked away.

"So, what was that all about? Who were those people?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh, them? Star Swirl and the gang helped me reach my education. I really owe a lot to those guys."

Twilight was a little shocked by this. She now confirmed that Arctic really is a nice guy, and he had a difficult time. As they continued walking, something small up above hit Twilight's face.

"It's gonna rain." She said.

"Well then." Arctic said as he pulled out an umbrella from his bag. "Here. Take this." He said as he handed the umbrella to Twilight.

"But, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm used to it. Besides, I need a shower to take the heat off from me and I don't get easily sick because cold doesn't bother me." He said.

Twilight was about to protest when the rain poured down. She quickly opened the umbrella.

"Heh, not much of a rain person, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah. It always messes my hair." She said.

"That's cool." He said. Twilight followed Arctic as they continued to walk.

Twilight tried to engage with Arctic through small talks, but it would always end quickly.

Arctic then stopped in front of a mansion.

"Well, here we are." He said.

Twilight looked at the building and noticed the sheer size of it. Then she noticed a sign in front of the gate.

 _"Shadowielder's Home for the_

 _Gifted Youngsters."_

This made Twilight's eyes widen.

"B-but this is an orphanage!" Said Twilight. She looked at Arctic, but he wasn't beside her. Instead, he was on the side of the gate, talking in an intercom.

"I'm back." He said to the intercom.

"Hey, Arctic. How's school?" The one on the intercom asked.

"Let us in before I tell you. I'm soaking wet here." Arctic said.

"Wait, 'us'? You brought someone, Arctic?"

"Yes, I brought someone with me now open the dam gate Mallory!

"Fine Mr. Grumpy, Here. Just introduce me to your visitor later." Then gate the opened. Arctic then walked towards Twilight.

"Now, shall we?" Asked Arctic. Twilight could only give a nod.

"Well, then. Let's go." He said as they started to walk towards the orphanage-mansion.

As she looked at orphanage, she surprised that it was so huge! I had 5 Floors!

' _Are there so many children in Canterlot with no parents?'_ She wondered.


	8. A date? Part 2: the tour

Twilight was surprised, for a lack of a better word. She found out that Arctic, the cold and silent loner of the school was an orphan. It would explain his behaviour, but more and more questions were pouring out from her mind.

Arctic noticed that his fellow orphans gave him a strange look. This didn't surprise him, however, as he never brought company before. He just wanted to go to his room before _he_ could even-

"Well, well, well." A cool voice spoke, making Arctic's shoulders slump. "What have we here?" The voice spoke once more.

Twilight and Arctic turned around, with a stone face in Arctic's part, and saw the source of the voice.

It was Anthony! His best friend since he came here to the orphanage.

"Not now, Anthony. I'm too busy right now." Arctic said as he turned his back on Anthony and took Twilight's hand, making her blush even more. Unknowingly, Anthony followed the two and whispered something at Twilight.

"I hope you can finally get this guy to smile. Seriously, this guy need to get laid." He said with a smirk. Twilight was now as red as a tomato.

"That's enough, Anthony. Seriously, you might be youngest of the two, but that doesn't give you the reason to act like a brat." a voice from the staircase said. Arctic, Twilight and Anthony stopped and saw a man with black hair with icy blue stripes running across his hair. His hairstyle was long and spiky. He carried a black jacket, his shirt was white with the symbol of chaos on it. Also, he was wearing a pair of dark-grey trousers.

"Fine. But don't expect me to tease Arctic often. Just the girl." He said with a pout, making the boy chuckled as he looked to Anthony.

"I believe Arctic owes me the name of this fine young lady." The man said.

"Right. Twilight Sparkle, meet Mallory Shadowielder. Mallory, Meet Twilight." Arctic said.

"A pleasure to be in your acquaintance." Mallory said as he shook Twilight's hand.

"Mallory's the owner of the orphanage. He's also the one who taught me how to fight." Arctic said.

"So without you, I would've been raped." Twilight said. "You see, Arctic saved me from being raped."

Mallory nodded at Twilight.

"Since then Anthony here wouldn't stop annoying Arctic for what he did." Mallory pointed with his thumb at Anthony

"Indeed" Anthony replied with an evil grin looking at Arctic Ice.

Arctic then punched the wall inches in front of Anthony, making a small crater the size of Anthony's head. He then looked at him with small circles of red on his pupils.

"Does it look like I need you opinion?" Arctic said with a demonic frown, effectively making Anthony and Twilight shiver in fear.

"No..." Anthony squeaked. Arctic took his hand off the wall.

"Good boy..." He said. "Now, leave." He threatened. Anthony nodded and proceeded to run away, screaming like a girl. "Tell me what size are her breasts later!" HE screamed out to Arctic. "Why you… Anthony growled silently as he looked at Twilight.

Twilight could have sworn she saw Arctic glowing light blue for a second.

"I apologize for his behavior. I promise to set him right." Arctic said. "Now, how about I give a quick tour around the orphanage?"

Twilight nodded and followed Arctic.

Mallory, left the room too. 'Who is this Twilight? I've never felt such powerful magic before.' Mallory thought while walking back to his office. There was still some paperwork to do for today.

* * *

Arctic showed Twilight around, first they went to the kitchen and Arctic introduced Twilight to the chef-cook of the orphanage: Gustave le grand.

He had a chef-cook hat on, light grey skin and a very long mustache that ends in a curl on each side of his mustache. He carried a white cook uniform and a small red scarf around his neck.

He bowed before Twilight and took her hand "Enchanté Mademoiselle Sparkle" and kissed her hand which make Twilight blush.

"Perhaps you would like to try my delicious éclairs? He suggested, showing her a plate full of éclairs

"Try them, his éclairs are delicious." Arctic whispered in twilight's ear.

Twilight took one of the éclairs that Gustave presented to them. She took a small bite and her eyes widened and quickly ate the entire éclair.

"I see even outside the orphanage my éclairs are … trés délisieux!" Gustave chuckled.

"Thanks for the éclairs Gustave but Twilight and I have to go. She hasn't seen the rest of the orphanage.

"Mais bien sur, pas de problème. Go ahead and I'll see you again at supper with your girlfriend Arctic."

"She's not my Girlfriend Gustave!" Arctic said, Twilight chuckled at his reaction when she saw out of the corner of her eyes an itsy, miny, tiny blush on his cheeks.

'This is getting annoying.' Arctic thought.

As the tour continues, Arctic showed her the lunchroom, then on the first floor, were the offices of Mallory, Discord, the concierge of the orphanage and Nightmare moon. "… she is the twin sister of vice-principal Luna. She is the watchman here and makes the rules around here. If you break one her rules? You're in big trouble!" Twilight gulped at this as they went for the second floor.

This was the free-time floor. There is a playroom for the little children. There were toys like cars, trains, dolls, baby dolls, comic books, board games…. The next room was the videogame room. There were some of the teenagers playing a race game. Twilight recognized one of the children, Pipsqueak! 'I didn't know he was an orphan.' Twilight thought.

Pipsqueak saw Arctic and Twilight and happily waved at them both which Arctic and Twilight happily did in return.

* * *

As they went to the third floor, Arctic quickly went to the next stairs leading to the fourth floor. "Girls restrooms" was the only thing he said. Twilight knew exactly what he meant by that and followed him to the … fourth floor. Her legs were getting tired from all those stairs.

'Finally!' thought Twilight. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Room number 7 is my room." Arctic said. Twilight simply nodded and went to Arctic's room.

As Twilight entered Room number 7, she began to look around. It was small, only occupied by a bed, a small TV, a drawer, and a laptop sitting on the bed. Above it was a small collection of books. The walls were icy-blue, one wall was decorated with pictures from Arctic with his other friends in the orphanage. Twilight recognized Anthony in the pictures and another one was with Arctic and… Trixie?!

'The great and powerful Trixie is also an orphan? That could explain why she's always such a showoff at school.' Twilight didn't like her but now she feels sorry for her. In another picture she saw three girls with Arctic between them. One of them, the girl on the right from Arctic, with the yellow skin and orange curly, fluffy hair kissed him on the cheek. Artic had a surprised look on his face. Which make Twilight furrowed her eyebrows a bit. 'Wait why am I angry about this' she thought.

As she looked at the other two girls she saw that the purple one with pigtails crossed her arms and looked away from the camera while the blue girl with the ponytail, standing left from Arctic held a taco in her right hand and happily waved at the camera with her left hand.

Twilight looked further around and found a set of training weights under the desk.

On the desk was a black covered book with weird symbols on it. There were 28 symbols, grouped into what seemed like words. Suddenly, each symbol began to shake and turned intro readable letters.

 _"Shadowielder's Magical guide book."_

Twilight was absolutely curious about it. She opened the book to show two pages of written text, same symbols were used, but none of them started to shake. Twilight tried to look at other pages, only to find out that it was blank.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice behind her. She quickly closed the book and looked behind her, hiding the book on her back.

"Arctic!" She said in surprise as she tried to smile. Arctic looked at her with a blank expression and held out his hand, implying to give him the book. Twilight sighed and gave him the book.

"Never touch this book. Only a few chosen are allowed to read this." He said as he placed the book inside his drawer.

"How did you get that guide?" She asked, taking Arctic by surprise.

"How did you know that it was a guide?" He asked.

"It said so at the cover. 'Shadowielder's Magical guide book'." Twilight said.

Arctic's eyes widened. NO one, except Anthony, Mallory, himself and a few others could read the book, not unless you had...

"So it really is true." Arctic said.

"What is?" Twilight asked.

"Never mind. Oh, and can you help me with something?" He asked.

"Uh..sure. What is it?"

To Twilight's surprise, Arctic turned around and took off his shirt, revealing his muscular, yet bandaged upper body, causing Twilight's face to burn.

"You see, this wound over here has a bandage, and I can't reach it. Can you replace the bandage please?"

"S-sure." Twilight said nervously. Arctic then tossed her some new bandages and Twilight began to work.

She began to unwrap the old bandage, revealing a nasty-looking wound. Mustering all of her courage, she put the bandages back on.

"Thanks." said Arctic. "Normally I'd ask nurse Sweetheart but she isn't here at the moment." Arctic explained.

"Now let's get started with our project. Any ideas?" as he grabbed some papers and a biro.

Twilight thought for a second when an idea came into mind.

"How about what happened in the Philippines in 1986?" She asked.

Twilight then lied down on the bed since she sat down at Artic's bed because of the lack of chairs. She blushed a bit when Anthony also lied down beside her, still without his shirt on.

"You mean the People Power Revolution of 1986? What about it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could discuss why they did it and its effects on the country, maybe sprinkle in some examples to the class." Twilight said.

"Hm... that could work." Arctic said.

* * *

The two then laid down in silence for a while, enjoying the silence and merely each other's company.

Suddenly, Twilight's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket looked at it.

"Oh, I didn't realized so much time had passed." Twilight said.

"Well, it certainly was much better than the Pink-haired girl's visit. Seriously. I tried one of her cupcakes and I didn't eat anything with sugar for a month." Arctic said.

"Well, I better go home. Dad's going to be furious if I don't get home early." Twilight said as she started to get up.

"Sure. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Arctic said, still lying down on the bed and waving to her.

Twilight was about to leave, but she stopped at the opening. She really wanted to know who those 3 girls are.

"Euhm… Arctic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who are those three girls on that picture with you? The one with the girl holding a taco in her hand?." She didn't want to say the girl who kissed him otherwise Arctic might know her crush for him.

"Huh? Ow, those three." He took the picture from the wall.

That's Sonata Dusk, the girl with the taco. She's a cute girl but her IQ is pretty low" Arctic chuckled at that which surprised Twilight again.

"But she's very kind and caring like your friend Fluttershy." As Arctic continued. "

The girl with the pigtails is Aria Blaze. She's cool! Last but not least Adagio Dazzle. She's the eldest of her three sisters and she has a huge crush on me. That's why she kissed me."

Twilight started to turn green from jealousy.

"But I don't feel the same for her and I told her that." Twilight gave a small sigh of relief.

"She had a hard time accepting it but she came to terms with it. We are best friends now."

"Oh! Almost forgot, don't listen to their singing voices. Their voices are so beautiful that they can put you in a trance." Twilight looked at Arctic with a strange look.

Arctic rolled his eyes "Just stay out of their way and you have no problem with them." Twilight wasn't sure if he was joking or not but she simply nodded at him.

"Was there anything else?" Arctic asked, standing up.

"No, I'll… I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Arctic!" he simply waved at her as she left the room.

Arctic took the magical guide book and started reading it. Looking for something specific.

Twilight was nearing the exit until something got her attention.

She turned around and saw a boy black, short hair and brown skin dragging Anthony away while he struggled to get away from the boy.

"Is he's any good?" Anthony managed to ask, causing Twilight to blush. The boy, on the other hand, lifted Anthony by his collar and threw him to the ground, effectively knocking him out.

"Forgive me for my violent reaction. My brother doesn't seem to have _any form of respect towards women._ " He said as he glared at Anthony while gritted his teeth. "That's just his way of dealing with our parent's death."

"And how do you deal with it?" Twilight asked.

"By merely accepting the fact that they're in a safer place." He said, looking up in the sky.

"Did Arctic lost his parents?" She asked.

"No. Mallory found him in a dark alley with Starswirl, Clover and Zecora. It was hard for Mallory to took him in here. He didn't wanne leave Starswirl and his gang on their own."

"Oh, I see." Twilight said. 'Starswirl must mean a lot to Arctic.' She thought.

"Do you know why Arctic is so distant towards others?"

"I don't know myself. But, I do know is that he has something inside him that, if he lost control of it, can hurt others he held dear."

The boy suddenly realized something. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Iron Argenteos. Anthony's older brother." He took out his hand.

Twilight shook her hand gently with his.

"It was nice to meet you Iron but I need to go home now it is getting late."

"Of course, till next time then Twilight." He turned around and lifted his brother of the ground and headed upstairs

"You like him... don't you?" Iron asked while walking up the stairs. Twilight blushed.

"I do think he needs something like that. An anchor for him to hold on." Iron said.

Twilight walked away, feeling that she had blushed enough for today.


	9. Teaching a lesson

Arctic was looking out of the window, watching Twilight leave.

" _Too bad Mallory's too busy working. If he wasn't I would make sure she goes home safely._ " He thought.

Arctic looked back in his room, void once more of company.

" _Well, it was nice having someone over, even if it was for_ _school._ "

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the hallway. Arctic looked outside his room and saw Iron lying on the floor with his brother and his foot got stuck in a bucket.

"Idiot." Arctic muttered as Iron sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey Ice, help me out here, will ya?" Iron asked. Arctic pulled the bucket out and Iron stood back up.

"Thanks!" Iron said with a smile.

Arctic then looked at Anthony who's still unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Arctic asked.

"Asking Twilight sexist questions about you and her, so I knocked him out."

Arctic crossed his arms and looked down at Anthony with a big smirk on his face.

"Did he now? Good riddance!" Arctic said smirking even more.

He then dragged Anthony's unconscious body to his room with Iron following him. He placed Anthony on his bed and went out of their room. He looked back at the mess Iron made while he was carrying Anthony. Arctic sighed and puts forward his hand. Suddenly, his hand glows light blue and a mop and a bucket glowed the same. The mop then moved around on its own and mopped the mess, along with the hallway. When the deed was done, the mop and bucket floated above the ground and flew towards the closet. Just as Arctic finished, Anthony woke up.

Ugh, what happened?" He moaned as he placed his hand behind his head, rubbing the sore spot where he landed on.

"You decided to be an idiot and asked Twilight sexist questions." Arctic said as he entered the room. He then looked back at Iron.

"How did you even get your foot stuck in that bucket?"

"I didn't see where I was going while carrying him." Iron pointed to his brother.

"I see." Arctic said as he leaned against the door.

"So, what size are they?" Anthony asked. Arctic stood still and Iron noticed Arctic's hair growing longer and his eyes were redder than normal. Immediately, Iron and Anthony knew that this was a bad sign.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Anthony said, waving his hands in defeat. Arctic left out sigh and calmed down.

"Still, if you ask me, she likes you." Iron said.

"Nobody asked you Iron." Arctic said, letting out a small, but noticeable growl.

"Think about it Arctic, every time I comment something about you two, she starts blushing.

"I noticed, but I don't care. Besides, we're too different. She's smart, wealthy, social."

"And a hot girl." Anthony said, looking up on the ceiling. Arctic paid no heed to what he said and continued.

"And what am I? I'm an orphan who can barely control his own powers." Arctic said as he looked at his hands.

"Hey, you can control your powers but you need to keep practicing like Mallory said. Also you're strong, smart, and you may not socialize, but you're kind and loyal. I don't know about your looks though, I don't swing that way." Iron said.

"If you say so." Arctic said as he smirked.

"Wait, what are you smirking abou-" Iron said. Then Anthony noticed something on Iron's pants

"What the hell, Iron!" Anthony said as he joined in the conversation. "You're older than me and you still wet your pants?!" He said.

"What I don't wet my..." Iron looked down and indeed, his pants were wet from the crotch downwards. Anthony fell to the floor and started to laugh, while Arctic was desperately holding in a chuckle.

"It's not funny." Iron said as his hair started to move in a flame-like pattern.

"You're right It's not funny… it's hilarious!" Anthony exclaimed as he held his stomach. Iron's hair move faster and his hand were on fire.

"Oh yeah, then let's see who laughs now!" Iron said as he threw a fireball at Anthony, who managed to dodge it, but the fireball proceeded to burn the wall behind him.

"Hey, no fire balls." Anthony said as he threw his hand to the burning wall and a water steam came out of his hand, extinguishes the fire in a few seconds.

As the twins continued fighting in the room, Arctic just simply watched them enjoying the duel between water and fire.

"You guys are making a mess. And I'm not the one cleaning it up." He yelled to them, but apparently, it fell on deaf ears. He sighed he had more than enough of the fight. Arctic walked in the middle of their fight grabbing them both and holding them into the air with his eyes red he looked at them.

Anthony and Iron stopped the fighting when they were both lifted up and looked down at Arctic as.

"You both know what happens when there is a fight or hatred in a room where I 'am in." Arctic said. The two boy gulped at this. They knew what was coming to them.

Arctic's hands started to glow light blue again and the light on his hands spread out over the boys and froze them both. Arctic released them and they fell on the ground.

"Time for a cool down boys." Arctic said leaving the boys in their frozen state.

* * *

Twilight was staring at her plate.

"Honey, what's wrong? You haven't touched your plate." Twilight Velvet said.

"Nothing Mom." Twilight replied.

"At least eat something."

" _I should be grateful. Arctic didn't have a mother to cook for him."_ Twilight thought as she took a few bites.

"May, did you asked Arctic about the case against Flash?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. He said he was willing to help."

"Alright. Just tell him that the case is on Saturday, at 2:00 PM."

"Sure, Mom."

"So, how did your history project go?" Velvet asked.

"I paired up with Arctic and we discussed on what we should present. We then decided to take the People Power Revolution of the Philippines in 1986." Twilight responds.

"That's nice." Velvet said. After twilight finished her food, she stood up and went to her room. When she got there, she opened her laptop and researched more about their history project when a message appeared on her screen. It came from Rarity.

"Call me." was all it said.

Twilight followed and picked up her phone to call Rarity.

"HOW DID YOUR DATE GO?! TELL ME! TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!" Rarity scream through her phone.

"It was alright. We just talked about our project and nothing else." Twilight said, as her ears were still ringing from Rarity's exclamation.

"Well, did you find anything about him?"

""Yeah, he's actually an orphan." Twilight said.

Rarity was quiet for a moment. "Hahaha. That's quite the joke, Darling." She said.

"I'm...not joking, Rarity. He's really an orphan." Twilight said slowly. Rarity stopped laughing.

"Oh my, I never knew Arctic had it that hard." Rarity said.

"Arctic didn't tell anything to us before."

"Well, you have a point." Rarity said. "Well, do you still like him?"

"Of course. Parents or not, Arctic is still Arctic." Twilight said.

"So you two are a couple now, aren't you?"

"No, we're not. But... I wouldn't mind if we are." Twilight said as she took a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Did he show any signs of liking you?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but I did saw him shirtless. And it looked good. Except for the bandages."

"You lucky girl. I have to hang up now though, I have to deliver these clothes to the post office to send them to Manehattan."

"Ok, bye." Twilight smiled as she puts down her phone.

* * *

 _Back at the orphanage Arctic decided to thaw the two boys._

"T-T-Thanks, Arctic." Iron said shaking as he occurred a blanket around him.

"Y-Y-Yeah, thanks… Aaaatsjooooh!." Anthony said and sneezed as he also had a blanket around him.

"So... what have we learned today?" Arctic said as he focused on fixing the walls.

"Don't fight inside the orphanage." Said the twins.

"Exactly." Arctic said. "Now, as punishment, you both get to clean up this mess. All by yourselves."

"But were still sick!" The twins moaned. Arctic rolled his eyes and blinked with his fingers.

"Better?" he asked. The boys nodded and they stood up and started with fixing up their room.

"Be glad I stopped you in your room." Arcitic said leaving their room.

* * *

When the two brothers started fixing their room, Arctic went on his way to Mallory's office.

On his way he heard Adagio, Aria and Sonata singing. 'luckily most of us are immune to their singing.' Arctic thought.

He was on the first floor, turned around the corner when he bumped into someone. It was a girl about his age. Natural blue skin color, violet eyes, long white hair with some silver stripes and a star hairclip. She carried, a blue hoodie and a purple skirt with a magic wand and magic dust on it.

"Sorry, about that Trixie. I didn't see you there." Arctic said as he stood up and offered his hand to help Trixie to get back on her feet.

Trixie lied on the ground with an irritated expression on her face. "How dare you bumping in to the great and powerful Trixie!" she exclaimed

Arctic rolled his eyes. "You can drop the act now Trixie we are not at school." Arctic still offering his hand to help her up.

She still looked at him with an angry look but her expression quickly changed into a happy smile. "Sorry, but you can never know when someone is eavesdropping." She said while standing back up with Arctic's help.

"Nah, that's ok Trixie. Hey, how is your training in shapeshifting coming?" Arctic wondered.

"Ow, it's coming along nicely. A few more months and Mallory will let me do my final exam and then I'm officially part of the group." She said excitedly, while jumping up and down.

Arctic smiled at her. "You know Trixie sometimes I'm really jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? The great and powerful Trixie?" She said in a joking way.

Arctic nodded. "Yeah, you get the roll to be the 'show off' with your magic tricks and Mallory gave me the roll of 'The lone, cold Hearted Wolf' of the school." Arctic sighed and continued. "I know, we do this to hide our secrets powers and all. Some of us including I are not from this world. We have to adapt but still I'd like to have a different role than acting like the lone wolf with a cold heart." Arctic was starting to get sad after he said this and closed his eyes while looking away from Trixie.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder. He turned around and he sees Trixie with caring looking eyes looking at him.

"I know it's not easy for you to act like this at school, but hey! Maybe Mallory can give you a different roll if you and Twilight become a couple." Arctic was about to say something about him and Twilight becoming a couple but Trixie quickly placed her finger on his mouth. "I'm not finished yet."

Arctic allowed Trixie to continue. "That girl holds strong magic in her waiting to be unleashed. I felt it when she and I had an argument at school." Trixie explained. "If she discovers her magic she will be afraid of it. Because she doesn't know how to use it or how to control it. That's where you come in and show her that she is not the alone with magical powers."

Arctic had to agree with Trixie. He hopes that he can change his attitude once Twilight knows of her and his powers.

"You're right Trixie but we'll leave it up to Mallory when that time comes. He's the one who helped me how to use my powers and how to advance them. Heck, Mallory can help her when it is time. She already could read the title of Mallory's magic book." Arctic explained.

"Impressive" Trixie said with a surprised look. "Were you heading to Mallory?"

"Yeah, I wanne hear his opinion about this and what we should do. Wanne come with me?" He suggested to Trixie.

"No thanks I still need to finish that essay that Miss Harshwhinny gave us."

"Alright I'll see you later Trixie!"

And they waved each other goodbye.


	10. The court

The next day was an important day. It was the trial about Flash who tried to rape and tried to kill Twilight under the influence of alcohol. To be honest Arctic couldn't care less what's going to happen to him. As long as justice comes to Flash and his so called friends.

Arctic was more thinking about what Mallory said to him last night.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _When he entered Mallory's office he noticed Mallory was still working. "Am I interrupting?" Asked Arctic._

" _Not at all, come on in and close the door behind you please." Mallory said working behind his computer. Arctic did what was asked._

" _So" Mallory began, stretching his arms and looking away from his computer "I guess you're here for Twilight?"_

" _Yes, did you feel the magic in her to?" Arctic asked Mallory._

" _I felt it immediately when I first saw her." Mallory said._

" _What do you suggest we should do?" Arctic wondered._

" _For the moment there's nothing that we can do. Sooner or later she'll show some ordinary symptoms, like a cold, fever or sneezing and coughing… but with some magical dust and that's when we come in. To see if we can stabilize her magic._

" _That's it? That can't be it! There's gotta be more." Arctic said._

" _Of course there's more." Mallory rolled his eyes. "Once we succeed to stabilize her magic then she comes with us for doing some tests to see what kind of magic she possesses." He explained._

" _What kind of tests?" Arctic asked with a slight bit of worry in his voice._

" _Don't worry nothing will happen to her. The tests are harmless. She's gonna learn some spells and how to defend herself in a fight and I want you to be her teacher." Mallory pointed at Arctic._

" _Me?" Arctic's eyes widened. He did not see that one coming._

" _Why me? I'm not a great teacher you know."_

" _Twilight likes you, you saved her twice and you even brought her here and I saw it in your eyes. You like her too Arctic."_

 _Arctic didn't like this and his eyes turned red. 'Why does everyone think I like Twilight? Ok, she's sweet, kind, she has beautiful hair and she tries to help others and… Ok, I have a crush on her!' Arctic thought and sighed in defeat._

" _I'll teach her what I know." Arctic said and went for the door._

" _Good boy! Now if you will excuse me I still need to finish some paperwork" Mallory joked and went back to work._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"Hey, Arctic, wake up! You can't fall asleep." Twilight said as she shook him awake.

"Huh?" Arctic said, looking up he realized fell asleep and when he was thinking about yesterday's conversation with Mallory. Arctic shook his head. "Uh, sorry."

"We're in court in case you have forgotten it." Twilight was a bit annoyed at this.

"I know, I know." Arctic said in annoyance.

Arctic, Twilight, her family and friends were here to witness against Flash. They were all waiting for the judge to arrive. Twilight's friends were excited and were taking in the sights inside the room while waiting for the judge. Arctic, on the other hand, was starting to get bored.

"What's taking the judge so long? We've already been here for an hour, and the case is very clear; Flash. Is. Guilty." Arctic pointed out.

"I know, but just stay quiet and stay awake." Twilight said.

"I'll try." Arctic said and then the judge walked into the court.

"All rise." the guard said. Everyone rose to their seats.

"Be seated." The judge said and everyone sat down. "Let us begin."

Arctic was immensely bored and his eyes threatened to close as he listened to Flash's friends giving out their testimonies.

Then when Flash was giving his testimony Arctic was immediately awake. He wanted to know why Flash would do such a thing to Twilight.

"I'm innocent, I swear I didn't do these things to Twilight, NEVER!" Flash was almost begging the judge and the jury to believe him. But nobody was buying it. Except for 2 persons Applejack and Arctic.

Arctic had a surprised look on his face. He could see in Flash's eyes that he was telling… the truth! But then Twilight's father, Night Light stood up and he screamed at Flash "LIAR! You tried to rape my daughter and even tried to kill her. And now you're denying your actions?! Take some responsibility you selfish brat!"

"Silence!" The judge said banging his hammer. "Mister Light, if you can't control your emotions during the court you'll have to leave the room." Night Light took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Now, Mr. Ice please come forward." The judge called.

Finally with something to do, Arctic quickly stood up and walked to where Flash's once stood.

"Do you swear to say the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" Asked the judge. Arctic only nodded.

"You can begin questioning the witness."

"Mr. Ice, what is your part in this?" Asked one of the lawyers.

"I was the one who saved Ms. Sparkle from Sentry." Answered Arctic.

"Both times?" Arctic nodded.

"Could you tell us what happened?"

Arctic took a deep breathe. "On the first time, I was buying food when I heard a scream. Due to being taught to respond to danger immediately, I quickly ran to the source. I saw Flash Sentry and his two goons beating her up."

"And you jumped in?" Asked the lawyer.

"Yes. Even when I knew she was included in some pranks at school in which I am the victim, I would never let anyone suffer such a fate like that." Arctic explained as he looked at Twilight.

When Arctic brought that up, she didn't know what to do. She would lower her head and blush in embarrassment, or she would blush from the valiant deed he said.

"And you just went in and fought them?"

"No, only a fool would do such a thing. I only waited for the right moment when they were distracted. And when they did, I knocked out the first one I saw.

"And who might that be?"

"Eugene "Snails" Jackson. After that, it was a two on one fight. Twilight was unconscious and had only her euhm… undergarments on." Arctic put on a straight face on this as he felt his face burn. "After a heavy fight I got stabbed in the sides and back multiple times, but I managed to knock out Flash and Snips. I then recovered Ms. Sparkle's clothes and put them back on. "Arctic finally started to blush redder than before as he kept his straight face on.

"Look, he's blushing!" Rarity whispered to Twilight. "He's so cute when he blushes."

"Strange, he didn't even bat an eye when he told me this. And that was more embarrassing."

"- and after that, I lost consciousness from my wounds. After a few hours I awoke in the local hospital. The Doctor said I was allowed to leave in the morning. When I was back at school. I heard a crowd gathering around Twilight's locker and there I saw Flash threatening Twilight with a knife. He would have killed her if I didn't step in time and knocked him unconscious. I took Flash's body with me and dopped him at the two principals of our school. They called the police and I went to my class. That's my story, sir." Arctic finished explaining.

"Any more questions?" Asked the judge. The lawyer shook his head. "I will now give the jury time to come to a decision."

* * *

The group was now in the lobby, waiting for the result of the jury. Arctic was bored out of his mind and very irritable while the girls talked about something he didn't want to be involved. Finally, he threw his arms up in frustration and whispered loudly.

"Why is it taking so long?! It's obvious Sentry's guilty!" Arctic said.

"Hold on there, Sugarcube. These things take time." Said Applejack.

Arctic immediately gave her an annoyed look. "Please don't call me 'Sugarcube' Applejack. I have a name. I don't need a softy nickname." He growled.

"Aw come on Arctic." Twilight said. "When Applejack calls you 'sugarcube' it means that she sees you as a good friend."

Arctic frowned. "I'm sorry." He said softly "You can call me Sugarcube if you want Applejack." Applejack responded with giving Arctic a pat on the shoulder while smiling at him. Then Arctic did something that make everyone stunned. He smiled back!

'I knew there was an emotional side in his heart.' Twilight thought happily.

Arctic then noticed from the corner of his eye that Spike was reading "In Blackest Night."

 **(A/N: If you don't know what "The Blackest Night" is, it's a DC Comic arc. You should Google that.)**

"Twilight, is your dog really reading this comic book?" Asked Arctic. Spike barked in response, as if it was meant to say 'yes.'

"Yeah. I trained him to read when he was just a pup." Twilight said. "But when he finally learned how, he keeps on reading comic books. So I buy comics for him every month if there is a release. You read comic books too?"

"Yes, but I borrow the comics from Anthony's stack. He keeps collecting them and he has so much that we made a shed just for his comic books." Arctic said when an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Spike. Wanna hear the end of this comic?" Asked Arctic. Spike growled at his in response. Arctic chuckled when realization hit him hard and he smacked his face.

Twilight was giggling at Arctic's reaction and was happy that Spike and Arctic were getting along.

"Earth to egghead. Wake up." Rainbow Dash said as she shook Twilight. "Stop drooling over Arctic and pay attention to us."

Twilight blushed at her comment, hoping no one heard that.

Suddenly, a man dressed in black came saying that the jury had made their decision.

"Good, let's see what their decision is!" Arctic said as he walked his way into the courtroom.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone was seated and a woman carrying the verdict stood up and spoke.

"The jury finds the defendant, Flash Sentry... Guilty of all charges."

"What?! No! I'm innocent. I didn't do this. They're lying!" Said Flash as he was restrained by his father and another guard. Again Arctic saw innocence in Flash's eyes.

"For his punishment, he will undergo rehabilitation and will stay in prison for an unknown period of time."

"I agree." Said the judge. "And with that, I say that this case is closed." He slammed the hammer on his desk.

Twilight's family and friends were rejoicing at their achievement.

"I know!" Said Velvet. "Why don't we go out to Twilight's favorite restaurant and celebrate?"

Everyone cheered, except for Arctic, who was walking away from the group. Twilight noticed this and called him.

"Hey Arctic, can you come with us?" She said. Arctic turned around to answer, only to see Twilight's puppy dog eyes. Arctic frowned.

"No. please not the puppy eyes." He pleaded. Twilight frowned more, giving Arctic a hard time resisting her cute face. Finally, he sighed.

"Ow fine." He said, causing Twilight to make a smile that could make The Joker and Pinkie Pie jealous.

"It's still 4:02. How about we meet up at the restaurant at 6:00?" Asked Night Light.

Everyone agreed and Night Light, along with Velvet, left the seven teenagers and dog alone.

Twilight then grabbed Arctic's arm and dragged him into town, while hiding the blush she was wearing.

"Let's go shopping, girls." Rarity said. "I hope they have some new clothes to try on."

Arctic merely growled as he knew the hell of the remaining two hours will be for him.

'I hate shopping with girls.' He thought. But Arctic had other worries. Somethings not right here. There's one question that's bugging him: Is Flash really innocent or is he a good liar?


	11. I hate shopping!

"Ooh, let's go to that store!" Rarity exclaimed as she run to said store.

Arctic groaned. Rarity came out of the store and ran into another.

' _Ow, for goodness sake!'_ Arctic was getting sick of it being dragged from this store to the other store.

Rarity then approached him with several bags in hands.

"Would you be a dear and hold these for me?" Asked Rarity.

"This is not my stuff." Arctic said. Rarity then tried using her puppy eyes on him, like Twilight.

"Ow fine!" Arctic said and reluctantly carrying the bags Rarity gave him. Suddenly Spike barked and showed off his back, imply that he would carry the bags.

"Oh, how generous of you, Spikey-wikey." Rarity said as she dropped some bags instantly to his bag, making him drop due to the weight of the bags. Arctic looked at the dog, who managed to stand back and looked at the girls.

"Does he always do this?" He asked to the girls.

"Only to Rarity." Said Twilight.

"Spike has a crush on her." She whispered in Arctic's ear

"Are you serious?" Arctic asked surprised, earning a nod from each of the girls. "That's crazy."

"Spike doesn't think so. Poor guy always get bossed around by her and he never barks back." Said Rainbow Dash.

"And you girls don't stop him?" Arctic said.

"Well, I suppose it's his lesson to learn that it just can't be." Pinkie Pie, surprisingly, said. Everyone except Rarity and Spike looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Pinkie asked, shrugging all the while. "It's true!"

"That's... Actually the smartest thing I've ever heard from you." Arctic said.

"I'm not smart, I'm just saying things that pops into my head." Pinkie explained while she looked like she was in some sort of a trance.

The girls and Arctic looked at her strangely.

"Uhm... Okay." Arctic said, finally ignoring Pinkie, who shattered the fourth wall and focusing on the present.

Eventually, Arctic carried all of Rarity's bags, due to pity for the poor dog. He let Spike carrying one bag, but the bags Arctic was carrying were ridiculous.

Arctic sighed. "Twilight, how long has Rarity been shopping?" He asked. Twilight pulled out her phone and looked at its clock.

"Thirty minutes." Twilight said.

"What?! You're joking, right?" He said. Twilight shook her head.

"Trust us, you're getting off easy, pal." Rainbow Dash said. "The rest of us had to carry here bags when she goes shopping. And it usually lasts for half a day."

Arctic smirked. "Well I guess, it's better you than me, right?"

Rainbow Dash got red in the face and was about to give him a knuckle sandwich when the unexpected happen.

Arctic laughed. "I'm just teasing you Dash." Arctic continued laughing.

The girls were surprised by this, especially Twilight. For her, it was music to her ears. His deep laugh caused shivers running up and down her spines, in a good way.

Arctic then stopped laughing and wiped a tear on his faced and sighed. "It's been a while since I had such a good laugh. It was nice..." He said as his face returned to his usual frown.

"Hey, why did you stop smiling?" Pinkie asked.

"Simply because I wanted to." Arctic said as he continued to watch Rarity jump from place to place.

"I'm gonna go to the bookstore. This is getting boring." Twilight said.

"The egghead's right. I'm getting bored. Hey Applejack, how about we go to that Wonderbolt store I've been telling you about?" Applejack shrugged.

"Sure." She said and walked away. Pinkie skipped away to a toy section, declaring that she has to talk to someone, whoever he/she is, and Fluttershy disappeared to a pet store.

* * *

Arctic internally sighed. He also wanted to go to the bookstore, due to his project and want to hang out with a certain someone. He then felt something brushing his trousers. He looked down and saw Spike looking at him and pointing his head to the bookstore.

"You sure about that Spike? You can't possibly carry all this stuff." Arctic said. Spike held his head high and waving his paw up and down, imply that he can do it.

"Ok..." Arctic said hesitantly as he placed down the bags in his hands and walked away.

Arctic went to the bookstore. It was small, but it had many selections to choose from, ranging from English to History, Mathematics to Science. He went to the History section and looked for something about Phillippine history. He found a suitable book and took hold of the book's spine, only to have someone else hold it and hold his hand as a result. He looked to the source of the arm and saw Twilight.

"Arctic!" She exclaimed, which caused her to shrink a bit and whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to buy a burger. What do you think?" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Twilight said.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" He asked. Twilight then realized the situation and blushed. She let go of Arctic's hand.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." She said. Arctic said nothing and took the book and continued his way to the counter.

After Twilight bought a book on Quantum Physics and a comic book for Spike, she and Arctic walked for a bit and met up with the girls and the final thirty minutes of torture began. Luckily, they went to a music shop, which caught Arctic's interest. He bought a few disks and payed it to the store owner, which caught his interest.

"Excuse me, but can you take off those glasses?" Arctic asked. The Store owner obeyed and showed her purple-red eyes.

"Vinyl Scratch? Is that you?" Arctic asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Vinyl asked.

"It's me. Arctic Ice. We were classmates in grade school together?" He said.

"Hmm. I think I remember and Arctic back then." She said, placing her thumb and index finger under her chin.

"You and the rest of the class often prank me with glue." Arctic deadpanned.

"Oh yeah. Silver Glue. I remember now. How are you?" She asked.

"Heh, been better." Arctic said while shaking hands with Vinyl.

The two caught up with each other Twilight then approached the counter and saw Arctic talking with Vinyl.

"Hey Arctic, hey Vinyl." She said.

"You two know each other?" Asked Arctic and Vinyl with perfect synchronization.

"Yeah. Vinyl here often helps Pinkie with her parties and Arctic here was the one who saved me from being raped and almost getting killed.

"Woah, you saved her twice? Hardcore, dude." Vinyl said, offering a fistbump that Arctic took.

"Yeah, I saved her. It was no big deal." Arctic said.

"Yeah, it is/Yes it was." Said Vinyl and Twilight; respectively.

"For you girls maybe. But for me I just did what most people would do." Arctic said modestly.

"Most people wouldn't place their lives in front of others if it means the possibility of being killed." Twilight said.

"What?" Vinyl said.

"Arctic got wounded protecting me from getting raped." Twilight explained.

"Wow dude, nice!" Vinyl said when a small, but evil idea formed in her head. She then grinned slyly.

"So, Twilight... You gave him a reward?" She asked. Arctic already knew what she meant by that and frowned. Twilight, however, was clueless.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Twilight, do-" Arctic said when Vinyl cut him off.

"Oh you know, when a man rescues a lady, she would often give her body to him." Vinyl said. Arctic facepalmed himself while Twilight's eyes widened and her face was as red as an apple. Arctic was the same. However, it was a result of his facepalm. Vinyl was laughing so much that she fell from her seat and stood up with the support of the counter.

"Y-you should've seen your faces." She said as she laughed once again.

"C'mon, Twilight. Let's go." Arctic said as he payed for the disks he bought and left.

"Tell me if he was any good!" Vinyl called out, making Twilight blush harder.

 _"Seriously, why does everyone joke around with me and Twilight? I… don't… a crush on her. But if so, I'll never admit to anyone. EVER!"_ He thought angrily.

* * *

Finally, the girls and Arctic came to the restaurant and met up with Velvet and Night Light. According to Twilight, they had a variety of dishes and also the best Hamburgers around. Arctic, curious about the hamburger, ordered one and a bowl of Caesar Salad.

After that, they looked around and found a table. Unfortunately, the table wasn't enough for all of them and Fluttershy had nowhere to sit down. Arctic stood up from his seat and gave it Fluttershy.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me Fluttershy. I'll find a table close here. Besides, I'm more comfortable eating alone." He said.

The food came and everyone ate happily, some were chuckling at Twilight's appetite for hamburgers, but Arctic stayed quiet and watched them.

Arctic was curious, if not, envious for Twilight. She had someone to call a father, mother, even a brother, if you included Spike. Him? He only had a caretaker that didn't care for him maybe a little and the other orphans. They all had to support one another. Well, in a way, Arctic guessed that he was grateful that he learned life the hard way.

Twilight then saw Arctic staring at them and called him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright." He said.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked.

"Huh?" Arctic said, touching his cheek. Indeed, there was a tear falling on his cheek. "Oh, it's nothing." He said.

The Sparkle family and Twilight's friend looked at him in concern, but returned to eating. Arctic then noticed that he was done eating and stood up.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Sparkle. I really appreciated it." Arctic said.

"Would you like me to give you a lift?" Asked Night Light.

"No thank you. I'd rather walk." Arctic said as he bowed a little at Night Light and Twilight Velvet and he left.

 _"Hmm. Such a strange boy."_ Night Light thought.

* * *

Arctic closed the door as he entered the mansion. When he turned around, he was greeted by Anthony.

"Where the heck did you go?" Asked Anthony.

"After the trial, Twilight's father invited me for dinner. Enough about that, what happened to you guys while I was gone?" Arctic asked.

"Same old, same old. Sonata and Aria got into a fight with each other again. Something about Sonata being the worst and that Aria knows nothing about good fruit punch…." Anthony chuckled at that. "But besides that, it was all peaceful."

"That's great. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Said Arctic.

"Wait, what about that cute girl you were with the other day?" Asked Anthony.

"Twilight? What about her?"

"Were you with her all day?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Can it be that our wittle old Arctic has a wittle cwush on Twilight?" Teased Anthony.

Arctic growled a bit as a bit of blush barely appeared on his cheeks 'not this again' he thought.

"No." He quickly respond as he walked passed Anthony.

"It's true! Arctic has a crush!" Anthony lightly exclaimed as he clasped his hands together.

"Say that one more time and I'll make sure one of your limbs will bend the wrong way."

"Anthony, stop saying stuff that makes no sense. You know Arctic here isn't capable of such emotion." Said Iron as he went out of a door, leaving it slightly open so light could get in.

"Don't you see him blushing?" Asked Anthony at this brother.

"Remember what we said, whenever Arctic displays positive emotion, it's either a fluffy pony dies or someone got stuffed into an animatronic."

"So does that mean I can fly without using magic?" Anthony suddenly getting exited.

"What made you think that?" Iron was suddenly confused by his brother's question.

"Now that 'Ice cube' here got a crush, maybe now everything is possible."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Arctic screamed.

"Oh look, he's blushing and getting all worked up. He really does have a crush on her." Arctic then got a pair of thin, red circles in his blue eyes.

 **-one minute later-**

"THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" Screamed out Anthony as his right arm got dislocated out of its socket.

"I warned you once, Fishlegs, and I don't repeat my warnings." Arctic said as he went to his room.

"You just have to poke fun at him." Iron said as he reset Anthony's arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arctic's room, he lied down on his bed, thinking about what the they said and what happened during the court.

"I don't really have a crush on Twilight... Do I?" He asked himself. "and what about Flash how can he be innocent when I saw him doing all those terrible things to Twilight?" This doesn't make any sense!' Arctic was getting a headache of it.

His attention went to his drawer. He got up and took out the "Shadowielder's Magical guide book." He started to read it for the umpteenth time in his entire life until he fell asleep.


	12. Pancakes and a part of the truth

Arctic couldn't fall asleep. He had one question in mind. Did he have really have a crush on Twilight? Or is it just puppy love? 'UGH! I don't KNOW! The thought wouldn't leave his mind. Talking to her was different than talking to any other girls he met even when he was with the Adagio and her sisters. Then again, no one could ever hold a conversation with him at school. And he thought that Twilight was attractive. But... Is a crush only that? Suddenly, he thought of something Iron once told Daniel, a 12-year old girl from the orphanage.

 _Flashback_

 _"Iron, can I ask you something?" Daniel said with a little blush. Iron simply nodded. "I sometimes have these dreams about this boy, and we do... things. And when I wake up, I have this wet spot. Is it normal?"_

 _Iron blushed a bit. Since the kids in the orphanage had no parents to give them talks about this, Iron, being the smartest kid in the orphanage, was often the person they go to._

 _Iron placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you when you're older."_

 _Flashback End_

"When you're older." Arctic mumbled. He knew that Iron often use this answer because he found it embarrassing to talk to children about this, but Arctic was desperate to find out.

He decided to check his laptop when another memory about Iron giving advice came into his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _A boy named Color Stripe tugged at Iron sleeve._

 _"Hey Color Stripe, what's the matter?"_

 _"Well, I have these weird thoughts about... Sapphire Blue." Color said, his face all red._

 _"The girl you always compete with?" Color nodded. "And what kind of thought are you thinking?"_

 _"Well... sometimes... about... kissing her. Do you think I love her?"_

 _"Well..." Iron thought for a moment. "Only you can figure out your own feelings for Sapphire."_

 _Flashback End_

"Only I can figure out my own feelings." Arctic mumbled again. He looked at the clock,

12:48 A.M. He let himself fall on his bed, hoping to fall asleep soon.

* * *

Arctic yawned. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep. Since it was still dawn, he decided to go outside and do some exercises. As he was doing some curl-ups, Anthony went outside and sat beside Arctic.

"Caught any sleep?" Anthony asked.

"Yep." Arctic grunted as he curled up.

"I didn't." Anthony said as he watched Arctic. Anthony suddenly looked behind him and saw his brother walking up to the two of them.

"Hey." Iron said.

"Can't sleep too?" Asked Arctic as he started push-ups.

"Yeah." Said Iron. The three were silent. The only sound that can be heard was Anthony's short bursts of breaths. Suddenly, Iron spoke.

"Hey, Arctic. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Alright shoot." Arctic said as he sat down, sweat all over his body.

"Can you make pancakes for the younger ones in our orphanage this afternoon? I know that it's my job but something came up."

"What came up?" Arctic crossed his arms, getting curious.

"That doesn't matter." Iron said with a little blush.

"Then no. If a man has a task, he should fulfill that task." Arctic said.

"Alright, I have a date."

"Oh my. Is my big bro finally getting laid?" Anthony chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll cook. It's about time you get a girl."

"No, I don't trust you enough with young children." Iron glared at Anthony. "So, Arctic?"

"Sure. I'll make Pancakes for the younger ones." Nodding his head.

"You'll find the ingredients in the kitchen. But if you need something extra, I could give you some money and you can cook some more of something else if you want like cupcakes"

"Fine." Arctic said as he started to go back to his room, where he got cleaned up and got ready.

* * *

Later that morning, Iron asked Arctic to go shopping, as the younger ones wanted pancakes and when Arctic went for breakfast, Chef Gustave said that he was all out of ingredients for it. So Arctic is going shopping but Anthony insisted coming along with him.

"Why did you came along with me?" Asked Arctic to Anthony as they entered the supermarket

"Twilight lives in this part of town, right?" Arctic nodded. "And if I'm not here, you won't come back because you and her will forget the time during your-"

"Do you want to freeze you to death?" Arctic glared at Anthony.

"Shutting up." said Anthony, fearing for his life. The two boys then proceeded to search the store for ingredients for pancakes.

"You take the first half of the list, I'll take the second half." said Arctic. "We'll meet up at counter 4 after we got all the items on the list.

"Arctic?" Arctic heard from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl that had been in his thoughts all night. And with her was Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight. Pinkamena." Said Arctic as he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Twilight.

"I'm here with Anthony to buy some ingredients for pancakes."

"Hey Twilight. Who's this sweet beauty?" Asked Anthony, who managed to get a blush from Pinkie Pie. "I never knew Arctic was planning a-" SLAM! "OH, THE PAIN!" said Anthony as Arctic crushed his foot with a stomp.

"Behave yourself will yea." Arctic said as Anthony laid on the floor.

"HEY, that wasn't very nice!" Scolded Pinkie.

"I know. But this guy..." Arctic kicked Anthony forward. "... doesn't behave very well around girls."

"But it's not very nice to hurt a friend." Said Pinkie Pie, who was now centimeters in front of Artic. Arctic stood his ground, refused to give in Pinkie's stare and decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you girls doing in here?" asked Arctic.

"We're buying ingredients for Pinkie's cupcakes." said Twilight.

"And I already have the _Special Ingredient_ back home." said Pinkie.

"I know! How about we split up?' Suggested Anthony. "That way, we could both cover the store and get our respective ingredients?"

"That's a great idea. I'll go with Anthony while you, Twilight go with Arctic. See you guys later!" Pinkie said, speeding off with Anthony in tow.

Arctic and Twilight remained there and slowly looked at each other and looked away with a blush. Arctic then remembered why he was here. He looked at his list and started his search, while Twilight followed him.

* * *

The four met up on the counter line and paid for their ingredients.

"Hey, would you girls like to come over tonight?' Asked Arctic.

"Anthony..." Arctic growled.

"Hold on, let me check my schedule." Said Pinkie as she pulls out a small notebook out of her hair. out of curiosity, Arctic decided to look at her notebook, only to find several random lines and drawings on it.

"Pinkamena, NO! I have had it with your sugary treats. Besides, the kids at the orphanage would not sleep well with a sugar bom." Arctic said, but Pinkie ignored him as she returned her notebook inside her hair.

"Sorry, I can't attend." Said Pinkie. 'But Twilight here can."

"What?" Said Twilight.

"That would be great. See you guys at 6:00 P.M." Said Anthony as the two boys left. Once outside the store, Arctic smacked Aidan behind his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Asked Anthony, holding the back of his head.

"Why of all the power in the universe did you ask them to come to the orphanage?" Asked Arctic angry.

"Believe me. You n _eed_ this.' Said Anthony. Arctic sighed.

Meanwhile, Twilight just stared at Pinkie as she watched the two boys walking away.

"Don't thank me Twilight. You're quite welcome." Said Pinkie.

Twilight started to blush again as they walked to Pinkie's home to bake her muffins.

* * *

 **Canterlot Jail, Level 1, Cell A7.**

Flash, was sitting on his bed with his arms on his knees with his forehead against his arms. He hasn't stop crying since he came to the Canterlot Jail, everyone was giving him, Snips and Snails glares. The wardens even the prisoners there. They even threatened them to kill them if they ever come close to them. But that's not what hurt Flash the most. What hurts him the most was his father told him with cold tone "You are not my son! You are a disgrace!" At that moment Flash's heart broke. Even his own father doesn't believe him. Despite all this, Flash still believes he's innocent.

'If I really tried to … rape and murder Twilight, then why the buck can't I remember anything about it!' He exclaimed in himself.

He stood up walking around in circles in his orange prisoner uniform. Trying to find a solution.

After an hour trying to think of something, he gave up and sat against the wall looking at the ground before him. A tear dropped on the floor. "Why can't I remember?"

Suddenly he heard something inside his head. A noise, it was getting louder by the second. Flash holds his hand on his ears. He hoped that the noise would stop, but is was going louder and LOUDER!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, What is that noise? WHAT IS THAT DAMN NOISE?! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE STOP IT!

Flash was rolling his body over the floor, with no idea how to stop the sound in his head. Then he lost conscious.

* * *

 **?**

Dark, everything was dark.

"Where am I?" Flash looked around, trying to recognize something but he couldn't see anything.

Flash started walking around. "I have to end to end up somewhere." As he continued walking in the dark. He started hearing whispering voices.

"Please Flash, stop. You're hurting me." A crying voice said. Flash was looking around where to find the source of the voice but he didn't see anyone.

"No Flash, please! Don't hurt me." There was it again! But this time the voice was much louder and Flash recognized the voice. "Twilight?"

As soon as he said her name his dark surroundings changed. He was now in a dark ally. Wait this is close to… "Stop! Please! I can't take much more of this!" Flash quickly ran off to Twilight. There he saw her on her knees crying, she was also wounded. She had bruisers all over her and a little blood on her head from a cut.

Flash kneeled next to her trying to comfort her and wanted to apologize to her for everything that has happened. "Twilight I'm so…" When he was about to touch her, his hand disappeared right through her. Like a ghost. "What the..." Was all Flash could say.

He heard an evil laugh and two snickers. Flash looked at the ground and then up. He saw familiar shoes and pants… It was, It was him! Flash was standing in front of himself. The other 'him' had an evil smirk on his face. Looking at Twilight without mercy.

"Hey Flash, what are we going to do with this one then?" Asked Snips.

"You know what happens to pretty girls." His evil self said with a smirk. The real Flash knew exactly what they were gonna do to her. He stood in front of the three boys, ready to defend Twilight. "You want her? Then you'll have to go through me!" He exclaimed.

However he forgot one thing. He's a ghost. So the three boy ran right through him. Flash tried to grab them, tried to hit them and kick them but nothing worked. He closed his eyes as he saw the three boys starting to remove her skirt. Flash then felt cold going through his body. When he opened his eyes to see what that cold was, he saw Arctic standing between Twilight who was still unconscious and the three boys who were knocked out and they were… frozen as well?

This made Flash curious. Arctic Ice is an 'ok guy' in Flash's books but how was he able to knock out and froze his evil self AND Snips AND Snails as well? But what Arctic did next, made Flash looking at him with great respect. Arctic took Twilight's clothes and helped her getting her clothes back on while she was still unconscious. Then carried her on his back away from the dark alley.

"Thank you Arctic Ice. At least there is still someone protecting my friend." After Flash finished his line the room changed once again.

"Hey Dirty Douche! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Flash opened his eyes he was lying on the ground of his cell. One of the wardens was looking at him behind the bars. "Get your lazy ass up here. It's time for dinner."

Reluctantly Flash stood up while the warden open his cell and motioned him to follow him to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

'Soon my Puppet you will be mine!'


	13. Feel like a monster

"... And I swear, her butt was this huge!" Anthony yelled down the hall.

"Idiot." Arctic muttered as he lied down on his bed. He wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was imagining how his afternoon was going to be. He wanted to talk to Twilight tonight about something very personal. No, it wasn't his feelings for her, which he still hasn't figured out yet.

"... Twilight's chest was a bit bigger than Pinkie's, though."

Arctic wanted to get up and freeze every part of Anthony's body and break him in thousand pieces, but he knew he still needed Anthony for looking after the younger ones. Though, Twilight _could_ do a better job than Anthony...

"Oh, hey Twilight." Arctic heard Anthony say.

"Is Arctic here?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's in his room. Wait, before you go, I want to give you something."

"What's this?"

"A condom." The entire floor went silent.

"What?!/ _ **WHAT?!**_ " Twilight and Arctic said. Arctic slammed the door opened and in front of him stood Twilight. He composed himself for a second to talk to her.

"Miss Sparkle. Please go to my room for a while. I want to talk to you about something." He said and looked at the direction where Anthony ran. He took a deep breathe and with a mighty roar that shook the entire floor

" _ **ANTHONY! I WILL CATCH YOU AND FEED YOUR CORPSE TO THE EARTH BELOW!**_ "

* * *

15 minutes later Arctic entered his room with Twilight sitting on his bed waiting for him. Arctic took a seat in his blue office chair starting to rub his hair.

None of the two knew what to say to the other. Finally Arctic tried to break to silence. "Soo how's our project coming? About the 'People Power Revolution of the Philippines' in 1986?"

Arctic could see on Twilight's face that she hoped he was gonna ask something else. "I'm almost done with it. Your part answered most of the questions I had. So now I only need to make sure the lay out is ok for out presentation."

"Good." Arctic answered.

Twilight then realized something Arctic's arm, his bandage was gone. "Arctic I thought your arm was broken by Rainbow. How can your arm be cured in less than a week?" Twilight asked while putting her thumb under her chin, curious to know the answer.

"I heal really fast." Was all he said. Before Twilight could ask more about his arm they heard music starting to play. "There is a karaoke on the first floor. Want to give it a try?" He suggested.

"I'm not a good singer." Twilight blushed while playing with her hair a little. That didn't stop Arctic from grabbing her hand and take her outside of his room heading to the first floor. "Hey! What are you…"

"Shut up and come with me." He mumbled. Arctic didn't want to tell her his secret just yet. He wanted her first to have some 'fun'.

* * *

When they arrived. They hear Sapphire Blue sing and the audience were Pipsqueak, Daniella, Color Stripe, other children, teenagers, including Nurse Sweetheart, Trixie and The Dazzlings. Adagio saw Arctic and Twilight at the door and she waved her hand to come over. Arctic sighed and relaxed his body and walked across with the room Twilight behind him.

"Wel, wel Arctic you finally gonna introduce me too the girl you saved." Adagio asked teasingly while putting her arm around Arctic. Twilight didn't like this one bit.

"No, need. She already knows who you are Adagio." Arctic deadpanned.

Adagio put her arm around Arctic and brought him closer to her. "But I don't know her. Please be a dear and introduce me to your new friend." She finished with winking her eyes in a flirting way. Twilight raised an eyebrow a bit. Not liking this one bit!

Before Arctic could start the introductions Adagio's two sisters approached the group.

"Hey Arctic, what's up?" Aria asked and fist bumping Arctic.

"I'm doing good, nothing special." Arctic said.

"That's cool!" She then looked at Twilight. "Who's she?" pointing her finger at Twilight with a bored look on her face.

"That's…" "HI ARCTIC!" Arctic was embraced in a powerfull hug from no one but Sonata Dusk! Arctic was turning blue, Twilight thought he was getting choked to dead but finally Sonata released him putting him down on the ground. "Hi Sonata good to see you to." Arctic waved at her in a friendly way which made Sonata's smile to grow bigger.

"Now let me all introduce you to Twilight. She's the girl I saved almost a week ago." Twilight put up fake smile and waved lightly.

"Next song: Under our Spell. By The Dazzlings." Nurse Sweetheart announced.

"Ooooh Dagi, Ari that's us. Come on!" Sonata exclaimed. Sprinting to the stage.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You're still the worst Sonata. I'll see you later Arctic." And Aria followed Sonata to the stage.

"Enjoy our song Arctic sweetie." Adagio winked at him and went to the stage. Arctic rolled his eyes.

"Adagio we talked about this." She turned her head and threw a kiss at him. Arctic rolled a little. Twilight came to him putting him her hand on his shoulder. "She's just teasing you. Don't pay attention to her." Reassuring Arctic.

"I know but sometimes it can be really annoying." Arctic whispered to her. The song started.

* * *

After the song everyone in the room applauded including Twilight. The Dazzlings went off stage and Nurse Sweetheart announced the next singer for the upcoming song.

"The next singer is… at the request of Anthony, Iron, Trixie and.. wow it's an entire list." She said with her eyes widened. "However, the next singer is… at the request of everyone in the orphanage: ARCTIC EYES!"

"..."

"Is that a joke?" Arctic asked with a little surprised look on his face.

"Everyone here wants you to sing a song including the young ones and myself Arctic. Please will at least sing one song for us?"

Arctic was about to protest, he was totally against the idea but then he sees the pleading eyes of Twilight, Adagio, Sonata and Trixie.

"GAH! FINE I'll do it!" He exclaimed with his fists clanged against his body and his face as red as a tomato.

Everyone was cheering for him when Arctic walked to the stage. When he was on the stage he tested the microphone to make sure it works. "Ahum, two things. 1. I can't sing so don't you all dare throw things to me while I'm singing. If you do I'll make sure you will regret it." He explained with a serious look on his face. "Second, If you think the song that I'm about to sing is to scary then feel free to leave to room until its over. Comprendo?" He finished. Everyone nodded. "Good! Start the song Anthony!"

Song 'Monster' by Skillet.

The song started with small guitar solo. Soon the drums followed the rhythm and then Arctic started to sing.

 _The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls_

 _In the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake_

 _And I can't control it_

 _Hiding under the bed_

 _In my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep_

 _Hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _Cause if I let him out_

 _He'll tear me up_

 _And break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark_

 _It's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me_

 _It wants my soul,_

 _It wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream_

 _Maybe it's just a dream_

 _Or maybe it's inside of me_

 _Stop this monster!_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess_ (Arctic sings with a deeper voice) _that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I'm gonna lose control_

 _Here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

(Arctic grabbed the microphone and started to bang his head with the rhythm of the song)

 _I, I feel like a monster [4x]_

* * *

The song ended and the room went dark. Nobody said anything. Arctic looked at his public. He stood back up putting the microphone back on the holder. "I told you, I couldn't sing" and he jumped of the stage. "Come on Twilight! I don't wanna be here anymore." He didn't care that everyone was still looking at him when he and Twilight left.

As the two went back to his room Twilight tried to comfort Arctic. "Arctic I'm sorry about this but I think your singing…" Her comforting was cut short when they heard a loud cheer from the room.

"Arctic Ice"

"Arctic Ice"

"Arctic Ice"

Twilight laughed at this. "Looks like you made some fans." She said happily.

"Yeah, like I need this." He said annoyed. "Come on!"

They were back in Arctic's room and Arctic locked the door because he didn't want anyone to come in asking for another song. He was already angry enough as it is.

"Arctic, when you were singing I couldn't help but notice your eyes turning red. What's up with that?" Twilight wondered.

Arctic was breathing through his nose but he tried to remain calm. "Watch a thriller or a horror movie and you know the answer." He respond in a cold tone. Twilight wasn't buying it. "You're not getting off the hook that easy mister! You are going to tell me why. Right now! I've seen your eyes turning red at school and now here. I wanne know it now Arctic! She said in a determent tone.

* * *

Twilight's behavior was increasing Arctic's rage. "You wanne know why? Fine!" He exclaimed and stood up turning his eyes red and looked Twilight straight in her purple eyes. "It's because I am a _ **MONSTER**_!" he said as he showed the full extent of his powers. His body became bigger, his skin turned transparent blue. Both his arms turned into hooves. His legs were turned in some sort of flowing ray. His face turned more and more equine. His hair turned in to a transparent blue flowing mane and finally his eyes turned completely white.

Twilight was shocked at she sees in front of her. Arctic the lone wolf of her school has turned into some sort of a horse/pony ghost.

" _ **This is what I truly looked like!**_ " He roared in a monstrous voice while floating above the ground. " _ **Do you still think that I'm one of you? That I'm just some human?**_ " Twilight was cowering in fear of the ghost in front of her that was Arctic. Still, she managed to get up and slapped him in the face.

"You're not a monster." She said. "You had a perfect opportunity to rape me when I was unconscious and half-naked. But what did you do? You clothed me and despite your wounds, carried me back safely to my home."

Arctic was slowly reverting back to his human form as he looked at Twilight.

"You had a chance to kill Flash, but you didn't."

Twilight walked toward Arctic.

"You're the most wonderful person that I know." She said softly.

"You're the guy who gave me a reason to go to school besides learning, just so I could see you everyday. You're the guy who would see me for me, and not just for what I look like. You're the guy who saved me many times, and disappears when I was safe. My Icy Rescuer."

Twilight held Arctic's face and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"The one I fell in love with." She kissed him full on the lips.

At first, Arctic was shocked. So many thoughts were running in his mind, each telling him what to do, until one thought shone brighter that the rest.

"Kiss her, Idiot!" It said and Arctic obeyed. Both teens were in heaven and before they knew it, the kiss deepened and they were french kissing. But, before their first kiss becomes a passionate make-out session, someone knocked at the door.

"Arctic, the instructions on how to use the condom are inside the package."

The two broke the kiss. "Anthony I don't know how you got in but you're never gonna see the sun again." He said as he helped Twilight stand up.

"Let's finish it later." He said.

"Yeah. Later." Twilight said while smirking at him.


	14. What is happening?

"All right, Anthony." Said Arctic. "You are going to behave yourself. If you do, I'm going to forget everything you did tonight to embarrass me and Twilight. But if you don't, I will do something so horrible that you're going to chew off your own limbs off so you could forget it."

Anthony gulped. Arctic was serious. Anthony nodded.

"So, if you even think of behaving as yourself, happiness will become a luxury you will never have again. Do I make myself clear?"

Anthony nodded again.

"Arctic, where are you?"

Anthony gave a sigh of relief when he heard Twilight. "He's here!" He yelled.

Twilight entered the kitchen. "Hey, Arctic. Hey, Anthony."

"Twilight." Anthony said in a scared tone. Arctic nodded with a smile.

"You OK, Anthony? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this started" Said Anthony.

"Ok, how can I help?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, you can set the table. Aidan, collect the kids and I'll be cooking." Arctic answered.

Anthony sighed. "I got the worst job." he muttered.

"NO, you don't." He said.

"Believe me, he does." Arctic chuckled.

"Alright Arctic. Everyone had enough." Twilight said after an hour.

Arctic nodded and started to cook more pancakes.

"Arctic, everyone had enough." She repeated.

"Yes but we still have to eat." He said. And after he made enough, the two set down at the table in the kitchen.

"This is good." She said after a spoonful.

"Thank you."

Arctic couldn't help but stare at her. Thoughts like 'She's beautiful' were haunting his mind.

"Is there something on my face?" Twilight asked, noticing Arctic's stare. He pointed at one of her cheeks and Twilight cleaned that place, even if there was nothing on it.

"There's something on your face." Twilight said.

"So why don't you lick it off?"

Twilight was shocked. Did Arctic said that? However, it seemed that there was another person in the room.

"Anthony, remember what we talked about." Arctic said with an angry tone.

Arctic gulped. "S-sorry."

"It's alright." twilight said, blushing and a bit disappointed that Arctic wasn't the one who said it. Her disappointment grew when Aidan joined them for dinner as she wasn't alone with Arctic anymore.

"It's already dark." Twilight said, looking out the window in Arctic's room. After dinner, Arctic and Twilight decided to finish their history project.

"I'm going home now. My parents wanted me home before dark." Twilight started to pack all her stuff.

"Sure. Let me walk you home." Arctic said as he was doing some work on his computer.

"You don't have to." Twilight said with a little blush.

"Do you want to walk alone in the dark?" Twilight shook her head. "Well then, let's go."

The two walked out of Arctic's room and out the door of the orphanage. The chilly breeze made Twilight shiver.

"Here." Arctic said, handing her his white hoodie.

"But, what about you?" She asked.

"The cold never bothered me. Besides, it feels nice to be cool."

Twilight blushed and wore his hoodie, keeping her warm.

"Don't forget to wear protection!" They heard someone shout. After a quick glance, it was confirmed to be Anthony.

"He's dead." Arctic muttered.

Twilight was bit red and walked away, hinding her blush, Arctic followed her.

The two arrived at Twilight's house.

"Thanks for walking me home., and for letting me borrow your hoodie." She said, giving her back his jacket.

"No problem." Anthony said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Twilight nodded.

"Thanks for helping." Arctic said.

"It was fun." Twilight said. She heard the door opening.

"Oh, Twilight." Said Velvet. "I see you brought Arctic. Why don't you come in, both of you?"

"I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Sparkle, but I just accompanied Twilight here. To make sure she's safe and I really should go back because of my folks." Arctic explained to Twilight's mother

"I understand Arctic. She looked at him with caring eyes. Well then, it was nice to meet you again Arctic." Velvet said.

"Bye, Arctic." Twilight said as she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and then ran to the house.

"Oh, dear me." Said Velvet. "Someone's a bit forward."

"Y-yeah." Arctic said. He then absent-mindly touched his lips. All kinds of thought once again raced in his mind but two thing was now official.

 _'I officially love Twilight Sparkle.'_

' _That and...I still need to kill Anthony.'_

* * *

Anthony was hiding under his bed. He knew Arctic was here, for her could see his feet.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He heard Arctic say in a creepy tone.

The next couple of minutes went so fast and so slow at the same time. He blinked and suddenly found himself in a toilet, his head soaking wet. But he wasn't in just any toilet, but it was the one in the first floor, the one that was never cleaned.

"Please don't flush." Anthony cried.

"Too late."

The room was then filled with screams of pain and insane laughter.

"Hey, you're back." Arctic said. He was sitting in the garden, enjoying the night sky and its wonders as Iron joined him. "How was your date?" He asked.

"Good. Dinner at a fancy restaurant, a movie, you know how it goes. I trust everything went fine here?"

"Yeah. Twilight came over so I didn't rely on Anthony for help." Arctic said.

"And what happened to Anthony?"

"First floor toilet. He took a shower there while it was still dirty."

"Really? It was clean when I left it." Iron said.

"He's in his room, in shock." He said.

"Ha! Just show him a picture of sexy girls and he'll be fine." Iron chuckled Imagining the things that Arctic did to his brother.

"I know, but it's so peaceful. No jokes and teasing about me and Twilight."

"Yeah. I still had that pain in the neck when you decide to beat me up with that mop." Arctic chuckled.

"Well," Iron stood up and went inside the orphanage. "I'm gonna snap Anthony out of his shock and go to bed. G'night."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Arctic said. He didn't want to go to sleep yet, he wanted to watch the clear night skies, hoping that Twilight was also watching it.

* * *

In her bedroom, Twilight was getting ready to sleep and was now looking at the stars. She was thinking of Arctic and the events that happened today, especially the _special_ moment they had. Her heartbeat increased as she thought of it. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, causing her to sit down on the bed.

"What's happening with me?" She asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, she experienced a massive headache, causing her to groan in pain. And out of the blue, she fainted on her bed. While she was unconsious her body started to glow. A purple aura was over her body like it was protecting her. The aura around glew brigther and brigther by each passing second.

Something was develloping inside her. Something magical. The bright puprle aura lifted her of her bed she was floting around in her bedroom. Then six purple beams left her body and went trough the wall outside,

Each purple beam went it's own way

The first beam went to an Appleorachard.

The second at a cottage

The third one at a house that was made out of candy?

The fourth beam's destination was a boutique.

The fifth beam landed at a rainbow colored house.

The last beam at an appartement close to the orphanage.

Mallory saw the purple beam from his window. "So it has begun..." he mumpled to himself.

* * *

 **At a dark and onknown small place.**

"The 'magic' has come earlier than I thought." You could hear some doubt in its voice. However the creature grinned. "No matter! I still have my telekinetic powers and soon I have full control over that boys body. Then I shall find the key and free my true body and make that boy my slave!

"This world shall fall into chaos, I'll be better, stronger than my father and my older brother will ever be. Mallory and his minions shall pay!"

* * *

 **Canterlot Jail, Level 1, Cell A7.**

Flash was sleeping, but he was having a terrible nightmare. He started mumbling in his sleep. " I forgot something... my name... Flash! Sentry! 17 years, student of CHS, Rocker and guitarist of a band! He mumbled.

In his nightmare he sees nothing but darkness. Suddenly that strange an annoying noise came back.

"That dam noise! Not again!" Flash fell on his knees holding his head with hands hoping that the noise would stop.

"I don't want any more flashbacks! It's already bad enough that I ended up in jail for trying to … AAAAAAAAH!" Flash reached for his stomac it started to hurt so much. "What do you want from me?" He asked no one. He knew he was alone. Or was he? Someone was watching him.

"Forget everything Flash! Your memories and emoties..."

"No please don't let me forget, don't let me forget her." He begged, tears flowing of his cheeks.

'I need to hold on, I can't let this thing creature have me.' He tried to stand up while still having pain in his stomac and that noise in his head.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME!" He furiously exclaimed.

"You're to late Flash I already have you! Look at what you did to Twilight with your minions..."

Something kicked him in the head and he lost his balance. He was back on the ground unconscious.

Flash awoke from his nightmare breathing heavy, his hands sweaty. "There is no way you can escape me Flash. We are now one!"

Flash was scared now. Someone or something was inside him doing al these terrible things to Twilight and he can't stop it.

"To bad for you creature! I'm in jail thanks to you so you can't do anything to me" Flash grinned.

"On that my boy... you are soooooo wrong give it some time and you will see what I can truly do with my powers!"

Flash didn't like that one bit!

"For now let us sleep." Flash felt someone was controlling his body, like he was the marionette and that creature or human being was pulling the strings.

'I need to stop this before things get really ugly' he tought hoping that he that the creature can't read his mind. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.


	15. The magical flu

It was midday in Canterlot. Arctic, Iron, Anthony and Aria were now standing in front of Twilight's house.

"Uhg! Why did you bring me along? You could easly bring Adagio or Sonata with you." Aria complained.

"Aria, you have the best singing voice to make people fall asleep. Sonata, can't come. She's working at Taco Baill and I don't want Adagio around 'cause she will start flirting again with Arctic." Iron snickerd at his last sentence.

"Shut up Lucifer!" Arctic snapped at Iron. "I don't like this any more than Aria!" Arctic grabbed Iron by his shirt. Earning a smirk from Aria. "I shouldn't be here at all!"

"C'mon ice cube. It's the perfect way to spend the weekend with your _girlfriend._ " Said Iron.

"Spending the weekend with your girlfriend who's sick by an onknown illness?" Arctic didn't get Iron's message. "How is that perfect?" He released Iron.

"Wake up Captain Frost! You aeasly recognize every illness compared to the most of us. Imaginge what Twilight would do when she realizes that you're the doctor who cured her." Anthony was once again having dirty thoughts.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Said Arctic. The four were silent.

"So... How did this happening again?" Asked Anthony. This earned a groan from Aria and a facepalm from Arctic.

"You 're even worse than Sonata!"

"Didn't you remember, Anthony?" Arctic deadpannend

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a hot day in the city of Canterlot. Everyone was busy walking around the city with their talking, shopping, relaxing... except for Arctic Ice, who was roaming around the city. Suddenly, A huge blanket of snow fell down on the city.

"What the heck?" Arctic said as he looked at his surroundings. The whole city was covered in snow. People were milling around in the snow, confused and alarmed. Then, as Arctic observed, the snow began to melt, disappearing as fast as it came. Within moments, Canterlot was once again snow-free, if not a little soggy. Then, Arctic's phone rang. He pullled it out of his pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" Said Arctic.

"Did you see that blanket of snow?" Asked Iron.

"Yeah, it melted just a few moments ago."

"Mallory knows where it came from. He needs you to come with us."

"Where?"

" To Twilight's house."

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

"Aah, yes. I remember now." Said Anthony.

 _ACHOO!_

The whole house turned into a familiar oak tree with windows and even a balcony on it. Its leaves suddenly turn pink. Anthony stared at the trees for a few seconds, unable to look away from the optical overload. Arctic saw this and hit the back of Anthony's head, snapping him out of the self-induced hypnosis.

 _'huh, that oak tree looks familair.' Arctic thought_

"Thanks for that." Anthony said as the leaves fell to the ground and was replaced by new ones. Arctic walked up to the small door and knocked. There was the sound of footsteps and the door opened to revealed Velvet.

"Oh hello, Arctic. What brings you by?" She asked.

"Is Twilight here?" Arctic asked.

"Yes. But, she has the flu." She said when she took notice of Aria, Anthony and Iron. "Oh, who are they?"

"Hello, madam." Said Iron. "My name is Iron Argenteos and this is my fraternal twin, Anthony. We're also classmates of Twilight." He lied at the end.

Aria rubs her thumb over her other fingers with an unimpressed look. "I'm Aria, friend of Arctic."

"Oh, I see. Well, come in." She said. "I'm very sorry about the mess."

"It's alright, Mrs. Sparkle." said Arctic as he saw some squirrels ran passed him.

"Please, Arctic. Call me 'Velvet'. Mrs. Sparkle makes me feel old." She said.

"Yeah, she is kinda old." muttered Anthony. Iron heard him and smacked him on the back of his head.

"It's just so weird. Last night, she was completely fine, and this morning, she caught the flu. And to make it worse, this all happens." Velvet said, pointing to all the chaos in the room.

"Can we see Twilight, Velvet?" Asked Iron.

"Oh, sure. Her room is the first door on the left you'll see at the top of the stairs." Velvet said.

"Thank you … Velvet" Said Arctic as the four of them started their way to the stairs. Arctic suddenly stopped and pointed to Anthony.

"You stay here."

"What? Why?" Asked Anthony.

"I know what makes you tick, Anthony. Don't expect me to find several of her underwear in your pocket once we leave the house."

Anthony suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Arctic. I'll make sure he won't take any." Said Velvet as she gripped Anthony's shoulder tighter, causing it to crunch.

"Ok..." Anthony timidly said as Aria, Iron and Arctic went up.

When they opened the door, they saw Twilight lying on her bed, wrapped thickly with blankets. She was sniffing and shivering, with a damp towel on her head.

"A-Arctic? What are you doing here?" She asked, sniffing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Winking at Twilight. "Iron remind us what are we doing here again?"

"We're here to cure you." Iron said.

"Cure me? But it's just a simple flu. It'll just pass after a few days." She then suddenly sneezed and Iron suddenly flinched. Arctic looked at Iron with a raised eyebrow. Aria chuckeld at Iron's reaction.

"What just happened?" Asked Arctic.

"It's just a dud..." Muttered Iron. "This isn't just any normal Flu, Twilight. What we have here is a special case only available for magic users."

"Wait, magic users? But, I don't use magic and I certainly don't have any magic inside me." Said Twilight.

"Unfortunately you do and that's the reason why you have it. You don't use magic, causing it to build up in your body until it can't hold any more, thus your body releases it in large burst, usually with a sneeze."

"Achoo!" Sneezed Twilight. Iron flinches and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same.

"Maybe it was fake?" Asked Twilight.

"Nope. There was definitely a release of magic." Arctic said as he looked out the window. "Canterlot looks the same as well. I wonder what happened."

"Put me down will yea?!" said a voice from above them. Arctic and Iron looked up to see Aria standing upside-down on the ceiling, looking very annoyed.

"Aria?" Twilight said. "What're you doing up there?"

"You tell me! Your illness did this." Aria crossed her armes not liking hanging upside down on a ceiling.

"Achoo!" and Aria fell to the floor with a loud _CRASH!_ "-ow." She stood back up dusting herself off.

"Can we get this over with? Aria was starting to get pissed. "I don't want a round 2!"

"So, what is the problem with me?" Twilight asked.

"Like I said you have the Magic Build-Up Syndrome." Arctic explained to her.

"You just made it up, didn't you?" Twilight laughed at this.

"I'm afraid not." Iron decided to continue. "The three of us have experienced this too. The last one who had it was Arctic. So we know what have to do to make you feel better."

"Yeah, but each person has different forms of that sickness." Anthony told her as he pulled his head in the room. "For example, mine-" Anthony was cut off by Velvet.

"No one wants to know what happens the last time you had that you dog." Arctic said. Velvet took Anthony with her downstairs.

"Oh, come on. What the worst thing that could happen?" Asked Twilight.

"Anthony got a lifetime supply of p***." Iron said giving Twilight a look that expressed 'obviously' as he closed the door.

Iron cracked his fingers. " Let's get started! Aria, you're up." Aria rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and started to sing. Her amulet started to glow bright red and screem smoke came out of it, engulfing Twilight

"Wait!" Twilight exclaimed. "Won't I fell under her … her... " Her eyes felt so heavy. She couldn't keep them open. Her head fell on her pillow, sleeping.

Aria crossed her arms with statisfying smile on her face.

"Excellent work Aria, as always." Arctic patted her on the shoulder. "You can go now if you want. Iron an I will take it from here. "Nah, I'll stay here. I have nothing better to do."

"Okay then" Iron then turned to Arctic. "Did you brought Mallory's magic book?"

Arctic took the black book out of his bag. Iron took the book and opend it up at chapter: +[)àé%*£

"Let us begin!"

Iron started with the song of the ritual while Arctic walked over to Twilight who was still asleep. Arctic placed one hand on Twilight's forehead and his other hand on her heart, close to her breast.

 _'Anthony would go nuts for this.'_ Arctic took a deep breath and his eyes started to glow white. He released his magic through his hands in Twilight's body through her heart and her head. His magical energy is looking for her magic inside her.

Soon Arctic his body was developed in a light blue aura while Twilight's body was also developed in an aura but her color was lavender.

"Found it!"

A bright light engulfed the entire room.

* * *

Twilight, who was feeling a lot better now left out a soft jawn. She strecthed her arms and got out of bed. Then she sees three people lying in her asleep room. One was her boyfriend, the other one was Iron a friend of Arctic and the third one was a girl Aria. She started to remember about what happend yesterday.

She went to her boyfriend and softly shaking him awake at his shoulder.

"Arctic, Arctic wake up Sweetie."

Arctic mumbled something. " Go away Starlight ... talk about magic later..."

Who's Starlight? Twilight thought.

" Hmm maybe this will wake you up." Twilight grinned.

She lowerd herself to Arctic's face and pressed her lips against Arctic's.

His eyes immediately shot open!


	16. What a day!

"C'mon Arctic! You know you can tell the Great and Powerfull Trixieeeeeee, anything." Trixie was treating Arctic's wounds from the events that happend earlier today.

Arctic sighed "Well, it all started when Twilight woke me with a kiss on the lips..."

* * *

 **8 am**

Arctic was shocked when he awoke by a kiss, not by Adagio this time but by a girl with lavender skin with 2 colored stripes: purple and pink through her long beautiful, hair. His friend... no wait his beautiful, kind and magical girlfriend: Twilight Sparkle! Arctic relaxed when he realized it was her. They shared a passionate kiss. He grabbed her turned her around on the floor to continue the kiss.

But the romantic moment was interrupted when someone opend the door. "Twily, I'm ba..." In the door was a youngmen who looked a few years older than Twilight. He was a head bigger than Arctic and slightly more muscular. The young man's skincolor was white, his eyes were natural blue and his hair was darkblue with a lightblue stripe going through it. His wears a dark gray T-shirt with a shield and 3 small stars above it. His pants were light grey and his shoes were red allstars. The young man's face is furious at what he sees in his little sisters room.

Twilight broke the kiss when she heard the voice of her big brother. "Shiny! I'm so glad you're back!" Arctic released her so she could go hug her brother. But Twilight's brother stopped her by holding his left hand in front of her. With still his angry look on his face he walked to Arcitc. He grabbed Arctic by the collar. "If trying to rape my little sis wasn't enough now you had to break in her own room and bring your minions to help you out!" Arctic was about to answer but it came to late.

Spike woke up from all the comotion. He started barking at Shining Armor when he sees him holding Arctic by his collar.

Twilight's brother punched Arctic in the face. Giving Arctic a black eye. "Shining stop it!" Twilight prostested but Shining Armor ingnored her. By his blinding rage Shining punched Arctic again giving him a broken nose. When Shining went for anathor punch his fist was grabbed by a girl, not his sister but by Aria!

Aria was pissed off at Twilight's brother. Her red amulet around her neck started to glow. "Is that a way to thank the one person who saved your sister from being raped?!" She pulled Shining armor on the ground releasing Arctic. Shining armor frowned and felt ashamend for what he had done to Arctic. Aria, still angry grabbed Arctic with her and left the room with Iron who hadn't said a word the entire time, followed them. Leaving Twilight and Shining alone and boy Shining is in hot water now!

When the group of 3 was back on the main floor, Aria and Iron looked at Arctic who was pretty beat up by Shining armor. " Are you ok?" Iron asked.

Arctic gave Iron an annoyed look. "I have a broken nose and a black eye. How do you think I feel?"

"Sorry standard question."

Velvet heard the commotion in the corridor. She was shocked when she saw her future son in law beat up. " My goodness Arctic!" she held her hand over her mouth. Anthony decided to come too and his eyes widened when he sees his friend.

"Quickly give him a bag of ice!" Velvet orderd Anthony. He quickly ran-off, heading to the freezer. "Come Arctic, lets find you some place to sit down." They took him to the kitchen and placed him on a comfortabele chair. Night Light also came into the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and he sees Arctic. "What happend to you Arctic?" He asked with a little schock in his voice.

Arctic holds the icebag against his black eye and started explaining. "I've met your son. The meeting with him ended up in a knuckle sandwich."

Velvet gasped and Night Light frowned and placed his cup on the table. "He did it again, every bucking time he finds a way to scare Twilight's boyfriends off." Night Light his angry was starting to boil.

He left the kitchen and went to the hall. "SHINING ARMOR! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

Velvet placed her hand on Arctic's shoulder. He looked at her surprised and Velvet gave him a comforting smile. She gave Arctic a nose-rag to stop his nose from bleeding. Despite the situation, Arctic stood up, only to be stopped by Velvet.

"Where are you going?"

Arctic sighed. "I want to go home miss Twilight. It took... a lot... of... energy to create the cure for Twilight. She should be fine now."

"But, what about you?"

Iron and Anthony grabbed a shoulder from Arctic to support him. " Don't worry Miss Twilight. We will make sure that Arctic gets home safetly." Iron assured her.

"Yeah!" Anthony added. "I might be a douchebag most of the time but I care about my friends."

"The same goes for me." Aria said quickly while turning her head away from the group."

Velvet felt a little more comfortabele after hearing this. Guess Arctic's friends are not so crazy after all. "Okay then, but be carefull."

"We will," Aria said and the group left the house.

When they passed CHS and the 'Ever free' store, Iron's Y-phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket to answer the call.

"Iron here!"

….

"Yeah, the job is done."

….

"What?"

…

"Are you serious?"

…

"Really? Right now?"

...

"Okay, okay we will bring them all to you."

…

"Okay bye." Iron ended the call and scoweld. He was not happy after the call.

" Who was on the phone bro?" Anthony asked his brother.

Iron put his Yphone back in his pocket. "It was Mallory, he gave us all an extra job. Iron stated.

Aria sighed and crossed her arms. "What is it now?"

"Apperantly, Twilight wasn't the only one who got the magical flu."

Everyone stood still when they heard that. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" They all exclaimed, except Iron.

"Who else got the magical flu?" Anthony then asked.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer." Iron said.

Hearing all their names, Anthony had an evil smirk on his face. 'All of them are grils' He's planning something mischief. But his thought's were interuppted when he was punched by Aria in the shoulder.

"Don't get any funny ideas Aqua boy!"

Anthony rubbed his shoulder where Aria had punched him. "Fine..." He groaned.

"Okay here's the plan, Arctic, you've done enough for now so you and Anthony are going back to Mallory's. Aria and I are gonna pick up the rest of the girls." Iron pointed out with his tumb.

"Sounds like a plan." Arctic agreed while still holding the ice-bag against his black eye, but Anthony dissapproves. "Why do I have go with Arctic? I could help you two!"

Iron shook his head at this. "Forget it Anthony. You couldn't keep your eyes and hands off of them. Especially on the pink fluffy haired one."

Anthony blushed at his brother's comment. "You imagine things Iron" as he took Arctic with him, heading back to the orphanage.

"I'm sure, that I'm not." Iron snickerd behind his brothers back. "Come Aria, lets go to Sweet Apple Acres first."

"Whatever you say" Aria shrugged and followed Iron.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Arctic and Anthony were back at the orphanage. Arctic's nose stopped bleeding and his left eye was less swollen. He thanked Anthony for the help and that's something the doesn't do everyday. Espacially to Anthony. After that, the boys went to their room to get some rest.

Arctic was asleep but he was tossing in his bed because he has a weird dream. He sees images of a weird place everything is floating around in the sky like houses, trees, animals, cars,... The strangest thing was: no ground to stand on! Then he sees an image of a dark castle with red colored roofs. The next image shows a throne room with in the middle an altar with a big purpled striped sarcophagus on it. At the center of the sarcophagus Arctic sees a keyhole. The next thing he knew the sarcophagus openend and the entire room was completely dark. The last thing Arctic heard was an evil laugh and a scream after. "I'AM FREE AT LAST!"

Arctic gasped and awoke. His body was sweaty and trilling for the nightmare he just had. Then someone knocked on the door. "It's open." Arctic said. The door opened, revealing Trixie. "The great and powerfull Trixie has an urgent message for Arctic Ice from Mallory." Arctic rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What is this urgent message great and powerfull one?" He asked Trixie.

"Your present is requested in the secret room. Where Iron, Mallory, Adagio, Aria and Sonata are waiting for you to do the ritual."

Arctic sighed and stood up. He cracked his fingers and shaked his head a bit. "Lets get this over with." he was about to leave his room but Trixie stopped him. "What is it?"

"After you're done, Trixie demands you prescence in her room." Arctic shrugged. "Fine by me. See you later Trixie."

Arctic went to the first floor, heading towards Nightmare moon's office were the entrance to the secret is. Standing in front of her office Arctic knocked 6 times on the door. 3 long and 3 short knocks. After he heard "Enter." Arctic openend the door. The office was complete pitch black with a dark blue desk in the center of the room. Behind the desk was a woman with a dark skin, as dark as the night itself. Her hair was smilair like vice-principal Luna's. Nightmare Moon was doing her paperwork, she didn't even look up to say hi to Arctic. "Mallory is expecting you. You know the spell how to get there from here."

Arctic gave Nightmare Moon a simple nod and walked to the left wall and placed his left hand on the wall. "u nepo mases".

After saying the spell. The wall turned around taking Arctic with it and wall was back to normal. Arctic was now behind the wall, revealing a hall. He started walking and at the end of the hall he spotted the door leading to the secret room.

Opening the door, the secret room was turned into a sleepingroom for 6 persons. There were six beds in the room. On each bed lays a friend of Twilight and Arctic. There was Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer all asleep. "The Dazzlings must have used their sleeping spell on them.' Then Arctic sees that there was something off to his 'new friends'. Their hair had grown up to their knees and their ears changed to ponyears? Then Arctic sees that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have wings on their backs and Rarity and Sunset had littlle pointy horns on their foreheads.

"What happend to them?" Arctic asked no-one in particular. He heard a some noize behind him. As he turned around he sees on the right side of the room Iron, Mallory, Adagio, Aria and Sonata.

Mallory took a step forward. "What has happend to them is more proof to my theory." Arctic raised an eyebrow. "and what is this theory that you have?"

"I'll tell you later, let us now start the ritual." Arctic nodded in understanding that curing his new friends is now more important. "Everybody, take your places." Mallory orderd us.

Mallory stood next to Rainbow, Sonata next to Pinkie pie, Aria next to Applejack, Adagio stood next to Sunset, Iron next Fluttershy and Arctic next to Rarity. "Everyone knows what you have to do? Find the magic in them and make sure it flows trough their bodies like blood in our veins." all of them nodded at Mallory. "Good! Then let's begin." Out of nowhere the song started for the ritual and they all placed our hand on the girls foreheads and their hearts. Arctic made sure that he didn't sting himself with Rarity's new horn. They all took a deep breath and closed their eyes for 5 seconds. Then their eyes shot open. Glowing all of them. Mallory's eyes were grey, the Dazzlings red, Iron's eyes were orange and Arctic's were white.

Arctic's magic was now searching in Rarity's body finding her magic. 'Hmm Rarity has a very generous soul.' he tought.

After a minute Arctic found the Rarity's magic, Arctic used his magic to unlock Rarity's magic to flow it around her body. He released her when he sees Rarity's glowing light blue like her 3 diamonds on her skirt. The rest was still busy curing AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Sunset.

After 5 minutes Sonata ended the Ritual with curing Pinkie pie. She took a deep breath. The ritual took a lot from her magic "Wow I never new that Pinkie had so much laughter in her."

Iron felt he needed to add his opinion about his ritual with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy's soul is filled with kindness. Never felt a something so sweet and soft."

"That farm girl is very stubborn!" Aria exclaimed " But I felt the honesty inside her, like she would never ever tell a lie to anyone." Putting her hand under chin, thinking how to explain this.

Adagio shared her thougths about this. She said that Sunsets is a very forgiving soul and Mallory found out that Rainbow Dash's soul is very loyal to her friends.

* * *

 **Present**

"But that still doesn't explain how you looked so beat up Arctic! The great and powerfull Trixie has a right to know why!"

"Ow yeah! Arctic said in a sarcastic tone. "After we brought the girls home, who where very thankfull that we cured them, I got attacked from behind. I had no time to defend myself everything happend so fast but I caugth a glimpse from the one who attacked me. I knew it was him after I saw his emblem."

Trixie gasped, cleary shocked. "Who was it?" She demanded. " The great and Powerfull Trixie shall teach him or her a lesson."

Arctic sighed. "The boy from our school who has a shield and lightning bolt on it. Flash Sentry! He escaped from Prison."


	17. A cold heart is melting

"... _If anyone has seen this boy please contact the C.P (Canterlot Police)."_ after the announcement the TV showed the picture of the boy: Flash Sentry.

Arctic turned his TV off and rubbed his eyes. "Twilight needs to be proctected" he stood up and went to Mallory's office.

As he entered the office he sees Nightmare Moon and janitor Discord in a conversation with Mallory. They stopped when Arctic entered the office.

"I need to speak with you in private Mallory." Arctic said in a very serious tone.

Nightmare Moon crossed her arms giving Arctic a 'seriously' look and Discord just shrugged, Mallory gave them a nod to leave and they both left his office.

Mallory took his seat behin his desk, his ellbows on it with his head resting on his hands. "I assume you're here about Flash's escape?"

"Yes and something else." Mallory raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? And what will that be?" Asking surprised.

Arctic sat down in the chair on the opposite from Mallory's desk. " As you know I got hurt yesterday not only by Shining Armor's overprotecive instict but also by Flash himself." Arctic was still pretty mad at Twilight's brother and how he led Sentry get to him.

Mallory gave him an unimpressed look. He knew what happend to Arctic yesterday. Since Trixie told Mallory everything as soon as she heard it from Arctic himself. But Arctic wasn't finished explaining.

"I haven't told anyone else about this, but since the trial... I felt that Flash was innocent in some way and when he attacked me yesterday he used magic! Flash has no magic in him. I'm certain of it."

Mallory stood up from his desk turned around looking at the window with his hands on his back. He sighed. "So you think somebody controlled him." Arctic nodded.

"The only person who can control somebody else and made him or her to use magic is... you."

Mallory snareld at Arctic. He turned around looking at Arctic. They both keep staring at each other. Then Mallory started laughing. "Very cunning of you Arctic but no, it wasn't me."

"Oh no? Then who was the one who controlled Flash?" Arctic asked, crossing his arms. "The only magic that can control somebody and let that person use magic can only be done if someone used CHAOS magic!

Mallory still laughing... " I applaud you Arctic you know my magical book inside and outside. If you really want to know..." Mallory stopped his laughing and snapped his fingers. The room went completely dark.

A white screen appeared out of the dark. Showing a picture of a of beautiful and magical land. "It's our home. Do you remember?" Mallory stood behind him.

"Like it was yesterday" Arctic answered. Inside he was full of joy to see a glimpse of his home. Sadly he can't go back. Not after what happend. A small tear dripped from his cheek but his face showed no emotion. Mallory placed a hand on Arctic's right shoulder. Smiling at him. "Everything will turn out well Arctic. You are not the only one who got banished to this world." Arcitc looked back at Mallory and nodded in response.

"Now to answer your question." Mallory snapped his fingers again and the picture changed to two strange creatures. Both the creatures had the head of a pony but their bodies where made out of all different kind of animals. Like a batwing, an eagleclaw, a snake tail... The one on the right was male and the creature on the left was female. "These are my parents Discord an Eris. Both of them creatures of chaos."

"I already know that! Just cut to the chase." Arctic interuppted.

Mallory frowned at his reaction. "Very well" as he continued. "I'm also a creature of chaos but I wanted to use my chaos magic for good instead of evil. My father, mother and older sister didn't agree with me so they banished me here trough a magical portal created by them."

Arctic raised an ayebrow. "You have an older sister?" Mallory nodded. "That's new for me" Arctic said. "Continue."

"I also taught you that some of the people in this world have an alternate 'self' in Equestria. Like the Discord in this world. Except this Discord never had met Eris. So there's no 'alternate me in this world. Since your kind doesn't exist in this world there's no alternate you here either."

Arctic was holding his chin with his right hand (his right hand was now healed from the short fight with Rainbow Dash 4 weeks ago.) "Don't tell me that Discord and Eris from our home world were controlling Flash from the very beginning."

Mallory shook his head. "No Arctic, and the Discord from this world either. He doesn't even have chaos magic. But I could be wrong."

"Then who was it?" Arctic asked impatiently. He wanted to know who controlled Flash and tried to rape his girlfriend.

"I have 3 suspects. Discord, Eris and my older sister: Screwballs." Mallory showed the pictures of his true parents and his sister. His sister was a lavender pony. She had curly purple mane and tail with white streaks. Looking at her eyes she seemed hypnotized. On her head she carried a hat with a propeller.

"Hmmm" Arctic tapped his chin. Trying to figure out which one of these three could be the culprit.

"Don't get your hopes up Arctic. I don't think any of them have done it." Mallory added.

Arctic his eyes started to turn red for a second. But he kept his cool. "Explain."

"Before you came to this orphanage, I had a visit from my parents. They came to apologize for banishing me to this world. They told me that six ponies 'reformed' them to use their magic for good instead of evil... wel most of the time." Mallory chuckeld at that last part.

"But my sister refused their offer. She liked being bad. Creating chaos and taking over Equestria and the entire world. It took the magic of my parents, the princesses and myself to defeat her. After we locked her up in the sarcophagus of the forever sleep. The princesses wanted to sent her to tartarus. But my parents refused. They wanted to keep her in their Chaos Castle in the Chaos zone. So that they can visit her from time to time. So that's why I think none of them could have done this. My parents are reformed and my sister is locked up." Mallory finished explaining.

"So that's why I think none of them controlled Flash's actions."

Then Arctic realized something. 'Older sister locked up in a sarcophagus of forever sleep?' "Mallory! Does that sarcophagus has puprle colored stripes on it with a keyhole in the center?"

That was the first time that Mallory sees Arctic worrying about something. "Why yes, how did you know that?" He asked Arctic.

"Well after we cured Twilight from the magical flew. I had a nightmare that someone or something was gonna be freed from a sarcophagus in a dark castle in a world that I have never seen before." Arctic explained.

Now it was Mallory's turn to worry. "That world you saw, what did it look like?"

Arctic rubbed his fingers over his chin. "Hmmm... wel there was … no ground to stand on. Everything was floating around: trees, rocks, rivers...all of it in unnatural colors. Like blue leaves, purple trees, red colored rivers... It was like some kind of fantasyworld or a chaoticworld."

"You dreamed of the chaos zone and my parents home. Believing my sister is gonna be freed from her sarcophagus isnt it?" Mallory interuppted.

Arctic was flabbergasted but he didn't show it. He looked at Mallory with a serious look. Something bad was about to happen. "Do you think it was real?" Mallory asked.

"No, windigo's can't get visions. My kind can only do one thing. Create a cold winter through hatred. Well except me." Arctic shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away a with sad look.

Mallory sat back behind his bureau. Taking a paper and a pen. "Arctic, we'll continue this conversation later. I need to get back to work."

Arctic wanted to know more but never the less he slightly bowed to Mallory and he left the office.

* * *

Back in his room, he let himself fall on his bed. He was about to fell asleep until he realized something. "Tomorrow I have that project with Twilight." He groaned.

* * *

The next morning Arctic felt terrible when he was walking to CHS. Maybe because Anthony annoyed him how Twilight will 'reward' himwhen they get an A+ on their project they worked together. Arctic knew what Anthony meant with that 'reward' and he gave Anthony a knuckle sandwich. Despite his black eye and his nose.

'Mallory should sent Anthony to Crystal Prep Acadamy to teach him some manners. If you get punished there, you would never try a prank again.' Arctic tought, he was already imagining the punishment Anthony would get. A big smile formed on his face.

Before Arctic left for school Sonata suggested that maybe he should stay at the orphanage so she could help her "big brother". As stubborn as a mule Arctic went to school no matter how much Sonata begged. He would have stayed but since Adagio is starting to flirt again...

'I need to make it up with Sonata when I get back... some tacos would do!' He then put up his headphone listing to some music while walking to school.

* * *

Ariving at CHS, Arctic went to his locker to grab all his books for today's lessons. When he closed his locker he felt two purple arms embracing him from behind. "Hi Sweetie." said Twilight holding him in a hug.

Arctic felt embarassed, the hole school laid their eyes on the two. Some students started whispering "Did Twilight just say 'sweetie' to Arctic?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Does that mean... Oooooh." Some girls were starting to get exited for the new couple. They are ready to spread the news around the school.

Arctic on the other hand didn't like it. "Don't 'hi sweetie' me." he replied dryly at her.

Twilight released him and gave him a push on his chest. "C'mon you buster! I know you love it deep down in your heart." She started teasing him.

Arctic rolled his eyes but decided to play along. "In your dreams Sparkle." He teased back.

"You're no fun!" She replied and crossed her arms, giving him a grumpy look. Arctic looked at her and he was about to 'make it up' when suddenly...

"TWILIGHT!" Hearing her name Twilight almost jumped 2 meters in the air while Arctic stood still like a statue.

Rarity grabbed Twilight's shoulders and started shaking them while overwelming Twilight with questions.

"Is it true? Are you and Arctic an item now? Ooooh is he a good kisser? Have you.., hmpff."

Two light orange colored hands and 2 cyan colored hands grabbed Rarity and dragged her away from Twilight.

"Land sakes Rarity! Do you always have to overeacted when there's a new couple in the school?" Applejack commented while releasing Rarity around the corner of the hallway.

"Yeah, at least give her the time to talk with her new... boyfriend." Rainbow pointed with her tumb behind her at Twilight and Arctic. "You were interuppting them." She wispered in Rarity's ear.

Rarity blushed, releazing her mistake. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer joined the rest of the group. They were looking with their heads around the corner looking at Arctic and Twilight. They were in a conversation with each other but none of the six girls could understand what the two were saying.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I have no idea! But I need to plan a 'live-happeliy-ever-after-party'. Oooh it's gonne be fun!" Pinkie whispered full of energy.

"You sure about that Pinkie? Arctic isn't really a party-guy and certaintly not a guy who likes your cupcackes." Sunset Shimmer added.

"Aaaw, but I have to try maybe Twilight can persuade him to come."

"Maybe... Girls!" Sunset alerted the other girls. "Twilight is coming to us. Act normal!"

The girls went into their regular positions. Rarity putted some make-up on her, Appeljack started eating an apple, Fluttershy feeded Angel, her pet rabbit, a cat and a little blue bird, Rainbow dash started kicking her football with her knees, Pinkie started to blew a balloon that she grabbed from her skirt? Finally, Sunset Shimmer pretented to read her book from history class.

Twilight was humming a song as she walked around the hallway spotting al her friends. "Morning girls." As she waved to her friends.

"Morning darling." Rarity said as she put her make-up in away. "So sorry about what happend a few minutes earlier. I'm just so happy for you." Rarity smiled and placed her hand behind her head and blushing "guess I'm not such a bad matchmaker after all.

"What did you and Arctic actually talk about Twilight? If you don't mind me asking..." Fluttershy asked shyly.

Twilight blushed and started to play with her hair a bit. "Well we were talking about our project today and..."

"LAME!" Rainbow interuptted. "Is that all a couple of two eggheads talk about? C'mon Twilight give us something juicy."

Twlight glared at Rainbow Dash. "I was about to tell you until you interrupted me."

Rainbow just shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

So Twilight told her friends that she was sick last weekend and the sickness she had called the 'magical flu'. She explained them that a person who has magic and keeps it inside yourself it can give you the magical flu. "Every time you cough or sneeze magical dust escapes your mouth and something strange can happend like snow during a summer day, or your house changes in treehouse." As she explained Twilight sees her friends faces flabbergasted.

Twilight winked her eyes. "Why are you all looking at me that way?"

Applejack was the first to respond. "Sugarcube, we've also had the magical flu"

"What?!" Twilight was surprised hearing this.

Then Pinkie jumped over Applejack. "It'strueyoushouldhaveseenus. WeallhadponyearsandlongponytailsohanddidImentionthatFluttershyandRainbowDashhadwingsandRarityandSunsethadhornsontheirforeheads? OHOHandthenwe. Her mouth was shut by Rainbow Dash.

"Then some 'friends' of Arctic showed up at our homes." As Rainbow continued. "I think their names were Iron and Aria."

"They told us that they can help us so w-went along with them." Fluttershy added. "They lead us to an orphanage. Inside we went to a living room and then we heard 3 beautiful singing voices putting us all asleep."

"When we woke up our ears tails, wings and horns were gone and Arctic was there with Iron, Aria, some other girls and a man named Mallory. Arctic said that were cured now and that we were allowed to leave. But Arctic stayed with us until we were al back home safetly." Sunset Shimmer finished their little adventure.

Twilight had the happiest look on her face. 'I knew it! I knew there was good in him al along.' she tought. Then the bell rang. It was time for their first period: History. "Wish me luck with my project!"

"We will sugarcube." Applejack said as Twilight sprinted to her classroom trying to catch up with Arctic. "C'mon girls let's get our class." and they followed Twilight to histroy class.

* * *

"You got a B+ for your project?" Sunset comforted Twilight. She was not happy about her score. "But that's a good score!"

"No it's not!" Twilight exclaimed. "Arctic and I worked so hard on that Project of the Philippines in 1986! Mister Olden Scroll should have given us an A+."

Realizing that Twilight is being stubborn about her score her friends decided to change the subject.

"Come darling let us get some lunch." Everyone agreed and they went to the cafetaria. When they got everything they went to their usual spot to eat. Twilight, was still a little dissapointed but that soon changed.

"So Twilight." Twilight looked up seeing Rainbow Dash talking to her. "We've all been thinking... and after what Arctic did for you... and us. Even when I still don't like him." She admitted. "He can come and sit with us."

Twilight was surprised at this."Really?"

"Yipper dippers!" Pinkie added excitely.

Twilight then quickly stood up and went to Arctic to invite him at their table.

Arctic was eating with Vinyl and Octavia this time. They were one of the few students he likes. They don't ask him questions about his life or what he should do. Arctic also liked Vinyl's music. He listens to it when he's training his powers in the secret room of the orphanage and Octavia liked Arctic because he's one of the few people in this school who listens to her cello preformances. Her music also helps him to relax when Anthony or Iron are bothering him.

They were enjoying their lunch until Arctic received a message from his Y-Phone. It was from Mallory. ' _They need to know the truth. Be careful with Flash on the loose. Protect Twilight and her friends.'_

'Not good!' Arctic thought. 'If Mallory wants me to confess to Twilight and her friends then that means something really bad is about to happen. Maybe I did have a vision?' He wondered.

Arctic was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Twilight coming to him. She was blushing a little. She held her hands on her back and stomped her left shoe on the ground making cirkels. "Hey Arctic."

"Huh?" Arctic shooked his head. "Oh hello Twilight euhmm..." Arctic was stumbling over his words... "What do you want?" He added coldly. But Twilight was getting used to his. After all he's her boyfriend and she loves him. She knows that there's good in him. "I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends at our table?"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only if Vinyl and Octavia can sit with us." He added.

"Of course they can come sit with us." as she waved her arm to follow her.

As everyone took their places. Everything went silent. Rainbow didn't like the silence and she snorted and stood up and walked to Arctic. With a stern look she looked down at him.

"Arctic Ice" She said with a serious tone. Arctic raised and eyebrow. He wasn't imitated by the least. "What?" He felt tension rising between them. Then something happend that Arctic didn't expect from Rainbow Dash. "I'm … Sorry, that I broke your arm a few weeks ago. You were right that I was a coward at that moment and that I let my pride get the better of me."

Arctic had a slightly surprised look on his face. But the rest of the girls had their mouths open from the unexpected turn of events.

Arctic stood up, in front of Rainbow. He looked at her for a few seconds. "Forget it" Rainbow lowered her head, mad because Arctic didn't accept her appologie. As he looked down she sees Arcitc helding out his hand. "Let's by-gones, be by-gones." Rainbow gladly shook his hand. Then the gang including Vinyl and Octavia saw Arctic showing something unique, a smal smile on his face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY ARCTIC SMILED!" Pinkie exclaimed. The entire school was still for a moment. Everyone stopped eating, looking at Arctic. Arctic groaned at all the unexpected attention. "What are you all looking at? Eat!" Then he turned his attention to pinkie. He glared at her. "Don't do that again Pinkamena!" The look on his face made all the girls laugh. Arctic had to admit it is indeed a little funny.

Soon lunchtime was over and everyone went to their two last classes of the day. Art and Gym.

* * *

During Art-class. Their teacher gave them a dedication. Make a portret of your friend. So Arctic made a portret of his girlfriend Twilight.

He made a portret where Twilight was smiling, holding a book in her right hand, holding her left cheek with her other hand. While looking away with a beautiful smile on her face. When Twilight sees Arctic's great work she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. To show him that it is beautifull.

Twilight on the other hand wasn't that good at drawing someone else. Her portret of Arctic reminded him of a famous artist called Picasso. He smiled at her knowing that he still liked it. She blushed a little and Arctic kissed her back.

All her friends 'awed' at the scene. Except for Rainbow. She wasn't in to that roamance stuff... for now.

As they went to their Gym class Arctic quickly ran up to his girlfriend. "Twilight can we go to your house after school? It's important and your friends need to come too."

"Of course, my mom and dad would be glad to see you again and there's also someone who needs to apologize to you for giving you that black eye and that bloody nose." She pointed to his face.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled. They then walked hand in hand to the Gym-class.

* * *

 **Unkown place, dark place.**

Enjoy your time with her Arctic Ice. As soon as I have the key. I shall be free and take revenge on you and my idiot brother Mallory!

* * *

My apologies that it took so long for this chapter. College is been keeping me pretty busy. :3


	18. What about Flash?

**Canterlot Jail, Level 1, Cell A7.**

Flash Sentry was sitting on his bed staring at the grey floor. He is psychologically broken. How could he not? He was put in prison for a crime he didn't comit or can't remember he did. To make things worse, his life in prison is a living hell! During the day his fellow prisoners are beating him up which mostly ends up with Flash being knocked out with lots of bruises. Sometimes he gets a black eye or a broken nose or both. At night he can't get a descend sleep because there is some dark creature that is trying to get control over his full body.

One day he was doing chores like every other prisoner has to do during the day. He was moping the floor when he heard "let's see how you would feel being raped. You monster!" behind his back. Before Flash could turn around someone hid him on the back of his head and everything went black... the last thing he rememberd after waking up was that he was in the showers laying on the ground, stripped of his clothes and his butt hurts a lot! Flash had trouble sitting and standing up for a few days.

After all the suffering Flash still don't know how to stop this creature or how to prove the officers, his father and his friends or more like his ex-friends that he is innocent. His bandmates have abandoned him after he treatended Twilight with a knife to her throat at school. But that wasn't him! It's that dark creature that was controlling him.

A tear slid down from Flash's left cheek. "Aw don't cry Flash, your revenge is about to start."

Flash looked up, looking around in his cel. There was nobody here except him. he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want now creature?" he groaned.

"Oeeeeew getting annoyed Flash?" The creature teased. "Well don't worry your revenge, no wait... My revenge begins now!"

After saying those words, Flash had a splitting headache and begin to breathe heavily, landing on his hands and knees, looking down at the ground. He hears footsteps coming to him. "Your mine now! Breathe!"

Flash stood back up looking at the creature in front of him. Only, it wasn't a creature. It was a human girl! No older than himself.

The girl was his height, light purple skin, dark purple haircolor with a few white streaks, she carries a a hat with a propeller, yellow boots with long white – purple striped soks. A white T-shirt and darkblue skirt. Her eyes were like in some sort of trance. But wat Flash surprised the most was that the girl is transparant, like a ghost!

Flash scoffed at the girl in front of him. " A girl? Weeks in prison thinking a dark creature is trying to control me and it turns out it's a girl! Who are you and what did I ever do to you?" He pointed at her

The girl smirked at him. Her eyes turned red sending a chill down Flash's spine. She run up to him as Flash stood in a defense position. She dived right into him, Flash tried to grab her but it was no use his arms went right through her. She was inside him!

Now Flash's eyes glowed red, his body engulfed in a red aura and black ruptures appeared on his face. The fusion between him and the girl has begun. Flash and the girl screamed it out in pain. The prison guards took immediate action when they heard the scream coming from Flash's cell.

When they arrived it was too late, there was no one left in the cell only a big hole in the wall from Flash's cell and an evil laugh that slowey dissapeared in the night.

"Contact the Canterlot Police, prisoner 7734 aka Flash Sentry has escaped!" Said the warden to one of his prison guards.

* * *

In the beautiful night sky was Flash Sentry flying over the beautiful city of Canterlot. He looked slightly different. His eyes are now red instead of blue and on the side of his two eyes were purple flames. "Finally my first step of my plan is complete!" He exclaimed. "Now I have full control over you Flash and it's time I take my revenge of that idiotic loner of your school for ruining my plans!"

Inside his body, the true Flash Sentry has seen and heard every word the creature just said.

"What are you going to do with him girl?"

The girl or Flash's body in this case smirked at the answer. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him..." Flash felt a little relieved. "I'm just going to hurt him, really... really bad with my bare hands." as the girl made fists with both her hands. "And my name is Screwballs."

Flash had to hold his laugh after he heard the girls name. "Yeah, laugh it up Flashieboy!" Screwballs said,slightly offended. "As soon as I got my real body back, I'll hurt you mentally and physically." Flash gulped after hearing that.

"Good boy! Now relax and enjoy the show." And screwballs in Flash's body flew over the city of Canterlot looking for Arctic Ice.

After 30 minutes flying around , Screwballs finally found Arctic Ice, walking alone. She cracked her knuckels. "Time for payback ice boy!" She took a nosedive in air, hitting Arctic straight in the back. The impact was hard it created a small crack in the street. Before Arctic lost his awarness, he caught a small glimpse of his attacker.

Screwballs grabbed him at his neck collor. Holding him right in front of her. When she sees his face, she was thunderstrucked. Arctic was already beat up. He had a black eye and a broken nose.

"Aaw less fun if the victim is already beat up." as she dropped Arctic. Flash let out a sigh of relieve. He tought Screwballs was going to kill Arctic even if she said she wouldn't do it, but he was also worried what happend to Arctic and what Screwballs will do now.

He expected a dissapointed growl from her but instead, she had an evil smirk on Flash's face. "You know what this means Flashieboy?" The real Flash shrugged at her question. "More fun for later!" She exclaimed.

She rose back up in the sky heading for a new destination. Flash didn't like this, he's no longer in control of his own body since that ghost-girl called Screwballs took over his body. Depite all this, he had a great view of the Canterlot. The people walking around in town , the streetlights, the cars and the beautiful night sky.

Flash saw that they were heading for a roof of a big building. He almost thought that they were going to crash into the roof. He gasped and closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. He waited 3 seconds he felt nothing. He waited another 3 seconds still nothing, he opens his eyes again.

They were inside the building, in the attic to be precise. There were some old cabinets, chests, bookshelves filled with books and broken toys and lets not forget lots of dust and cobwebs! "Where are we? Why are we even here?" Flash asked annoyed.

Screwballs groaned at his annoying questions. We are inside _'_ Shadowielder's Home for the Gifted Youngsters.' The orphanage of my idiotic brother Mallory Shadowielder!" Screwballs said angrily.

Flash crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you have a huge grudge against your brother."

"A grudge?!" Screwballs was raising her voice at Flash's answer. "I despise him!No, I hate him and my stupid parents." Her/ Flash's head was turning red and she made fists with her hands. "Thanks to them and those stupid elements of harmony from Equestria they stopped me from spreading chaos and destruction in this world and Equestria." She was breating very heavy because of all the anger she just let out.

She took a deep breath trying to relax as she continued "but that's all in the past. After this night I'll have enough power again to steal the key that unlocks my sarcophagus of forever sleep. Then I shall reunited with my true body and I'll have unlimeted power to spread Chaos and Destruction in this world and Equestria. I will have my revenge on my brother and my parents." Screwballs grins evilly.

Flash scoffed at her and her evil plan. "Your brother, your parents and those 'elements' whatever they are will stop you!"

"Stop me?" Screwballs laughs at him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Have you forgotten why I kidnapped Twilight and tried to rape her, Flashieboy?"

Flash snarled at her knowing that she can't see him. "Because her alternate self in Equestria is the element of magic, one of the elemnts of harmony that defeated me first! These elements of harmony are so powerfull together but they are useless when one element is missing or corrupted. The Twilight in this world has also the element of magic in her. But since I can't take it out of her and use it for my own gain I will corrupt her and her pathetic friends, turning these elements of harmony into the elements of Disharmony! Combined with my chaos power and my immortal army I'll be unstoppable and I will finally fullfill my DESTINY!"

Flash, closed his eyes and shakes his head softly in disappointment. "You're a monster."

"I know" She replied cocky "but there is nothing you can do. I'am in control of your body now and once that I'am reunited with my true body I will make you my second in command of my army."

"You really think I just follow your orders? Think again Srubs!" Flash said in an unimpressed tone.

"Oh, I know that for sure." As she tapped her fingers against each other with an evil grin on her face. " Remember this Flash: don't underestimate the ultimate creature of chaos."

This brought Flash a chill down his spine. But he tried to show her that he wasn't intimitated by the least. "You failed in your plans twice now by Arctic Ice and now you need to rest for gaining enough power? So much for the ulitmate creature of chaos... Screwy!" He chuckeld at that last word.

Flash felt that he had made her angry. But she remained calm and put on a fake smile on Flash's face. "You're getting better at this Flash, congratulations." She clapped slowy her hands. "For now, sleep." After Screwballs said those words Flash's spirit fell asleep.

"I need you out of my hair anyway. Talking with you is annoying. If we walking around Canterlot The people would all be like: Hey why is that boy with a grils voice talking to himself? Oh my God! It's Flash Sentry quick stop him and call the police." As Screwballs faked the entire situation.

She looked around the attic and pinched the bridge of Flash's nose. "I gotta stop talking to myself." She blinked with her fingers to reveal a Queen sized bed. "Now it's time for me to get some rest." She tucked herself in and closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Screwballs woke up when the sun was already high in the sky. "I overslept, taking over this body, escaping prison and all the flying must've drained me out yesterday." Looking at Flash's digital watch. It was 9:23 AM. "Time to find that key." she got out of the bed and blinked with her fingers to make the bed dissapeard and blinked again to erease all the possible clues that she had left here on the attic of her brother's orphanage.

"Time to look for that key in Danny Phantom style!" She turned Flash's body intangible and invisible. "Lets see you if you can find me now Brother..." laughing evilly and she started her search

"This is taking longer than I thought" for three hours screwballs looked everywhere in the orphanage. She hadn't found a single clue that could lead to the key. "You've always been so clever brother but I will find the key." She tipped her chin thinking what to do next. "If I was my brother I would hide the key on a place that even himself would forget it... even himself would forget it... Himself would forget it... Himself... himself..." Screwballs eyes widened. She knows where the key is.

"u nepo mases." and there was the entrance to the secret room. Screwballs quickly flew through the corridor to the otherside to open the door revealing the dark, secret room. To get what you need the most you have to imagine it, close the eyes " Okay now all I have to do is imagine the key appearing in front of me. "C'mon Screwballs, focus, focus..." and she closed her eyes to cocentrate. "I need the key to open my sarcophagus, give me the key!"

She opens her eyes again to see a floating glass chest before her. Inside was a red pillow and on it was the key. She grabbed the key with a satisfying look. "At last, I shall be free again." Until she heard a groan behind her and quickly turned around to see who it was. There was no one behind her. She shove it of thinking it was just a mouse. She left the secret room only to hear that groan again. She went into a defense position, her hands glowed with chaos magic. Then she heard a familair voice. " Uh, what a dream. A girl who calls herself 'Screwballs' took over my body and imprisoned me." It was Flash, the sleep spell that Screwballs used on him has been broken? 'How did he do that?' She wonders.

"Hey were am I?"

Screwballs facepalmed herself. "It was not a dream you moron."

"Dam it!" Flash replied.

Screwballs ignored his answer and she turned back intangible and invisble. "So where are we going?" Flash asked.

"You'll see" she flew through walls, doors of the orphanage, back outside flying high above Canterlot. After 10 minutes flying Screwballs landed in the fields of Sweet Apple Acers. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Seing that the coast is clear she made herself visible again and took a deep breath. "Turning intangible and invisble at the same time can be very exhausting."

"I know right?!" Screwballs returned Flash's joke with an annoyed look.

He recognized this place. "Hey, isn't this Applejack's farm?" He asked.

"Good eyes Flash. Take a good look at it. It might be the last thing you will ever see of your world as a normal human being." Flash gulped at her response.

Screwballs used Flash's left arm and drew an invisible, perpendicular line. "What are you doing?"

"Just give it a second." Shortly after that a rift appeard on the spot where Screwballs drew that line. Flash was flabbergast. A rift that leads to who know what? Screwballs walked to it but Flash didn't want to go in there. But what could he do? She is a creature of Chaos she can do things than no other human can and she is still in control of his body. He sighed and mentally embraced himself as the rift came closer and closer. A bright light engulfed him and Screwballs. After they went into the rift, the rift itself dissapeared.

When Flash opens his eyes he sees a strange new world. Everything was floating around, and all the trees, rivers and rocks had unatural colors. Even the sky had different colors. "what is this place?"

"It's my homeworld. I call it the Chaos Zone." Screwballs explained as they flew furhter in the Chaos zone. "This is were I grew up with my family... When we were still a family." Flash hadn't forgotten what she told him. He a little for her, your family betraying you can be very rough. It can sometimes be scar to you your life. Since his father never want to see him again. After what he did to Twilight, no what she did to Twilight and making him the bad guy. He can only hope that he can escape as soon as Screwballs is emerged with her own body.

They were approaching a creepy, red colored castle it. "Ah! Here we are Flash. Welcome to Discord's manor". She opens the front gate and they flew through the castle. Flash sees many paintings with strange looking creatures, with bodies that were made out of all different sort of things. 'Could this be Screwballs family?" he tought.

Screwballs opens another door revealing the throne room with in the middle an altar with a big pruprle striped sarvophagus on it with in the center the keyhole. "Ah it feels good to be home." Screwballs said relieved. "And here I am Screwballs with only a few seconds away of the reuniting with my body."

She took the key out of her pocket placed the key in the lock. This caused all the creatures in the chaos zone an uneasy feeling. Flash's body turned the key around to unlock the sarcophagus. The creatures run or flew away when the sarcophagus was unlokced. The eyes on the sarcophagus glowed red and opens. Revealing Screwballs body. Anxious enough, Screwballs spirit left Flash's body making Flash a little dizzy. She flew in her true body and she was engulved in a black aura. She opens her eyes screaming in pain of the fusion with her spirit and her body, frightening Flash.

"Aah" was al Screwballs could say after the fusion. She sat up in her sarcophagus, stretching herself. After the stretching she jumped out of her sarcophagus. She sees Flash Sentry heading for the main door, trying to escape. "Going somewhere Flashieboy?" She grabbed him by his collar pulling him back in the throne room. She made 3 clones of herself. She orderd the first clone to restrain his arm, the second clone holding his legs and the third clone to hold his head.

Her clones did what she orderd them to do. Holding Flash down to the ground. "Let me go Screwballs! You've got what you wanted now let me go."

All Screwballs did was mocking him. "But Flash I still need my second in command of my unstoppable army. Are you ready to become something bigger than just an ordinary teenage boy?" She asked teasing himl a little.

"No! I'm not" he objected.

She smirked at him. "Good, be ready" and she simply touched his forhead allowing her chaos magic to corrupt him. Flash his body and his clothes turned into dark shade of grey. But then he felt a jolt through his body. Making his head spinning around in cirkels and his body was making shocking moves, making it hard for Screwballs clones to contain him. The only thing the real Flash Sentry heard before everything went dark for him was the Evil laugh of his new voice in the transformation.


	19. And so it begins

After Gym class all the students except for Rainbow Dash and Applejack were tired. Arctic, who also wasn't tired carried Twilight on his back. She and the rest of the students were exhausted. Coach Spitfire had them do fitness exercises. Most of the students were excited about this, especially Rainbow Dash and Applejack. This was for thema challenge to show each other that they are better than the other one. Twilight teamed up with her boyfriend. Rarity with Fluttershy and Pinkie with Sunset.

"This looks familair." Arctic mumbeld.

Twilight who was enjoying the piggy ride from her boyfriend heard him.

"What did you say?" She wonderd.

Arctic rolled his eyes. "That this reminds me how I carried you back home more then a month ago."

Twilight giggeld. "What it that terrible Mr Grumpy?"

"No, but you were getting heavy when I was almost at your home." He replied dryly. This caused all the girls to gasp. Twilight gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Arctic! You never tell a lady that she's getting heavy. Certainly not to your girlfriend." Rarity stated.

Arctic groans. "I didn't say that she gained weight" earning another slap from Twilight but Arctic kept his cool. "I was getting tired. After carrying her for so long, I didn't exactly know where she lives." He deadpannend. The girls were still glaring at him. So starts Arctic glaring back at them.

"Fine! Sorry if I made you feel you gained weight." Arctic said to Twilight and she gave him another slap on his head.

Arctic clenched his teeth. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Trying to control his anger.

"Maaaaaaybe." She teased.

Arctic was getting annoyed at this. The iris of his eyes changed to red for a few seconds. This time his new friends saw it.

"Woah nelly! How did ya do that?" Applejack asked.

"How did I do what?"

"T-that your eyecolor changed from blue to red. You see … um it was kinda s-scary." Fluttershy added.

Arctic facepalmed himself while holding Twilight. "Dam now I've done it." He thought. Arctic looks back at Twilight, who gave him a comforting smile.

"I think it's time you tell them the truth." Twilight whispers in his ear.

"Forgot it, I'm not telling them." He snapped. Twilight gave him a dissaproving look.

"You will tell them you buster! And if you don't I'll tell them."

That last sentence made Arctic almost drop Twilight not because of how angry he already is but that Twilight is going to tell his new friends about his secret. "I really hate you sometimes Sparkles."

She snuggeld her cheek against his. "I know I can be annoying sometimes but I know you always forgive me in the end."

Rainbow was acting like she was gonna throw up. "Ugh will you two stop with the kissy-kiss and start telling how your eyes turned red?"

Arctic placed Twilight back on the ground and turns back to his friends. "Get dressed first and after that I tell you." Arctic said, much to his dismay.

"Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie asked exited.

"No!" Arctic retorted.

After his reaction Pinkies hair turned flat. "Aww bummer!"

"Come on Pinkie ya can't force everyone to make a Pinkie Promise. Besides I'm sure Arctic will keep his word about telling tha truth." Applejack said comforting.

"Who said I gave my word?" Arctic replied.

"Because if ya don't Twilight will tell us and ah can see in ya damm eyes that ya want to tell us." Applejack retorted.

"Good point!" Arctic deadpannend earning a smirk from Applejack.

"Come on girls let us get dressed." Sunset said. They all agreed and went to girls' locker room while Arctic went to the boy's locker room.

* * *

 **Chaos zone: Discord's Manor, the Throne room.**

Screwballs was tapping her fingers impatiently, since she transformed Flash Sentry in 'something else' she started with the indoctrination. To make her vision 'Creating chaos through destruction' be the one and only correct one so that his loyalty will stay with her. The soon to be Queen of Chaos.

Flash's transformation was weird and chaotic. Just the way she liked and especially the result. As soon as she touched him and turned him in a dark shade of grey his eyes opend wide with a hudge smile on his face. "Wooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" he screamed and his body started to shake heavily with his head turning around in cirkels.

"Release him" Screwballs orderd her clones.

They did what she asked of them.

Flash stood up with still a wide grin on his face. He then looked at one of his hands. Suddenly both his hands became bigger and his arms became more muscled. Then his feet started shaking. They became twice as big and his body grew until he was almost 3 meters tall. His chest, neck and legs were also more musceld. The he felt something coming out off his back. 2 demonic wings appeared behind him.

His transformation was now complete. Flash's chuckeld evily at his master and roared through the entire castle.

Screwballs looked up at her now second in command. Flash was transformed in an orange skinned and blue haired demon.

"Good, good..." Srewballs said in approval. "Now sleep!" And snapped her fingers. Flash immediately fell asleep on the ground. She then teleported herself, Flash and her clones to the indoctrination chamber.

There they put Flash into some sort of amino tank filled with purple liquid. Once he was placed inside, multiple cabels came out and connected with Flash's forehead, his arms, chest, back, legs and feet.

Screballs opend up the command console of the tank to start the indoctrination procedure. "You will be loyal to me Flash!" and pressed the activation button. The cabels started to glow. Flash was getting filled with pain, horror, suffering. He woke up and screamed but he couldn't move himself. He had no control. The only thing he could do was screaming and hoping the pain will end soon.

Screwballs smirked at him and left the indoctrination room while her clones guarded Flash in case something went wrong.

* * *

It's been a few hours now and Screwballs was still waiting impatiently. "Not to myself: find a way to speed up the indoctrination procedure." She thought.

Just then the doors opend revealing her second in command: Flash Sentry. He walks towards her royal chair and kneels before Screwballs.

She stood up and looked down at him. "Rise my friend."

Flash did as she asked and looked up at his leader.

"Come we have to assemble my army. For soon we shall invade the city of Canterlot and find the Elements of Harmony and bend them to my will." Screwballs said determind as they both left the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile the Mane 7 and Arctic Ice were heading to Twilight's house. The new couple were walking hand in hand. Much to Arctic's dismay but thanks to Twilight's cute pupy eyes he couldn't say no.

Rainbow huffed at them. "What is this? Puppy love?" Getting a glare from Twilight and the rest.

"Really Rainbow Dash? You should at least show some happiness for Twilight and Arctic." Rarity defended.

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow waved away. Rarity rolled her eyes at her.

"S-so uhm, what is it that you want to tell us Arctic? If I might ask?" Fluttershy asked with a little fear in her voice.

Arctic looked at her but instead of giving her a cold stare he simply said "as soon as we are at Twilight's home, I'll tell you all everything." Arctic reassured her.

"Not that I have much choice now." He said in his thoughts as they continued walking.

When they all entered the house of Twilight, they were greeted by Velvet and Night Light.

"Hello girls" Vevelt said and she then noticed Arctic. "Good to see you too Arctic."

"It's good to see you're up and running Arctic." Night Light quickly added.

Arctic gave a small smile at them. "Thank you I am feeling much better than yesterday."

Twilight's parents nodded at him, glad to know he's fine.

"Speaking of yesterday... There's someone else that needs to talk to you." Twilight said behind Arctic.

She opens a door that leads to the living room, revealing Shining Armor and a young woman with light purple eyes, pink skin, long curly hair with violet-rose-pale gold streaks with a blue bow in her hair.

"Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed.

The young women named Cadence runs up to her and they did a some sort of greeting? "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hands and do a little shake!"

Despite being cold towards others sometimes Arctic couldn't help but snicker at their greeting.

Twilight heard him but decided to ignore it and moved towards her BBBFF. "C'mon Shinning, time for you to apologize to my boyfriend." As she pushed him behind his back. Shining kept his head low still ashamed of what he did to his little sis's savior and now boyfriend.

As they both stood now face-to-face, Shining was still looking down while his left hand holding his right arm. "I' am very sorry that I attacked you yesterday. I should have know better. I thought you were the guy who did those horrible things to my sister... I was so stupid to think that." Shining admitted. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." As he put out his hand for a handshake.

Arctic crossed his arms and gave Shining a cold glare. "Maybe you should think twice before you jump to any conclusions." Arctic said harshly.

Shining began to lowers his hand. "However!" Arctic said making Shining looking back up. "I would have done the same thing if I was you. Despite what you did to me you're very... protective" Arctic reluctantly admitted.

Shining gave him a small smile. "Let's start over again." He suggested. "Hi i'm Shining Armor, brother of Twilight Sparkle."

Arctic rolls his eyes at this. " I am Arctic Ice, Twilight's boyfriend," after their introductions they shake each others hands.

Arctic's hands felt cold for Shining Armor. "Man you have cold hands. Are you ok?"

"I'm coldblooded." Arctic deadpanned making Shining raising his eyebrow, creating an akward silence.

Cadance decided to end the akwardness. "Ok since that is out of the way, how about you and your friends start making your homework Twilight?"

Twilight blinked a few times before she realizes what Cadance means by that. She gave Twilight a wink. "Wait! How does she even now?" Twilight thought.

"Euh that's right... we should go upstairs and... euhm make our homework hehehe."

Arctic raised an eyebrow at her. "We don't have..." but Twilight cut him off. "So much homework, better do it now then later right girls?" As she looked back at her friends.

AJ, Sunset and Rarity agreed while RD, Pinkie and Fluttershy just shrugged. "Yeah I guess." Rainbow reluctantly admitted.

But Night Light didn't agree with the idea that a boy was going to the room of his daughter. Sure Arctic cured Twilight of this mysterious disease but this... was different for Night Light.

Twilight Velvet saw his uncertainty. "Don't worry Night. I'm sure that Rainbow Dash and Applejack will keep an eye on him." Reassuring her husband.

"Ya count on us!" Applejack jokingly applied.

"I'm not like Flash you know?" Arctic retorted.

Night Light sighed. "Alright Arctic can go with you girls to your room to make your homework. Twilight quickly ran over to her father and gave him a hug. Her father gladly returned the favor.

Seeing Twilight and Night Light hugging each other made Arctic for some reason sad.

Fluttershy notices this. A-Arctic are you ok? You look so sad.

Twilight released her father to look back at her boyfriend. He had indeed a sad look on his face and he saw in the corner of his eyes small tears coming up.

Arctic quickly shook his head and dried his eyes. "Nothing that concerns you Fluttershy!" He snapped. Making Flutterhsy a little scared.

Arctic sighed "but it is... appreciated." He admitted coldly.

Sunset decided to step in. "Come on everyone let us finish our home work so that we can have some fun later on."

"Yay Fun!" Pinkie said exited while boucing up and down.

The seven girls and the one boy went upstairs to Twilight's room.

"I wonder what made Arctic so sad a minute ago." Shining wondered.

"Oh, Shining are you really that blind?" Cadance teased him.

Shining gave his girlfriend a questionable look. Having no idea what she means. Cadance rolled her eyes. "He needs a family. I can see it at his bodylanguage. Sure he has now the love of a grilfriend to fill his heart but also needs love of familie, a mother to make his cold heart turn in to a warm heart."

Hearing this made Velvet, Night Ligt and Shining widened their eyes. They didn't know Arcitc was an orphan.

Back in Twilight's room everyone was making themselfs comfortable around Twilight's bed. Arctic on the other hand was still standing. Ready or not he was going to tell his new friends the truth about him. No more secrets.

"C'mon darling, tell us. What is it that Twilight already knows about you and we don't know yet." Rarity asked.

Arctic stuck his hands in his pockets and looked slightly away. "About that... What I'm going to tell and going to show you... whatever it is don't scream. Got it?! He orded them. The girl nodded and agreed.

"Good, now get ready to blow your minds!" Arctic said dryly as he allowed his magic to transform himself...

* * *

 **Chaos zone: Discord's Manor, the courtyard.**

And army of 10 000 green skeletons with red eyes were ready for battle. The army of Screwballs and the Flash-demon. (Yeah, that's how I call him now.) All the skeletons were equipped with knight armor parts. Their weapons were: crossbows, bows and arrows, swords, daggers, shields...

The commander of the army stepped forward. Who was equipped with spartan armor and had a spear as a weapon.

"Is your army ready to invade?" The Flash-demon asked.

The commander nodded at him. "Then on my orders!..." The Flash-demon began.

"ON MY ORDERS!" Srewballs cut him off. "Go to that world, find the girls that wields the Elements of Harmony. If anyone especially my brother stands in your way... SHOW... NO …. MERCY!" She orderd the commander and the army.

The commander gave the army the signal to move out. While the Flash-demon and Screwballs followed them in the air.

Outside the castle Srewballs and the Flash-demon created a portal with their magic so that the army could enter Canterlot City directly.

* * *

 **Back in Twilight's room,**

The girls, except for Twilight were in shock. The place where Arctic was standing stood now, no floated... some sort of pony-ghost.

Fluttershy quickly hide behind the pillow of Twilight's bed. Rarity was about to scream but Applejack placed her hand on Rarity's mouth. Sunset's and Pinkie's mouths were agap. Rainbow on the other hand wasn't impressed.

"Ok enough with the tricks Arctic." She said annoyed.

"It's no trick. This, is my real form." The pony-ghost said making the girls gasp.

"He can talk!" Rarity exclaimed.

Twilight facepalmed herself at Rarity's reaction. "Of course he can talk Rarity! It's Arctic."

"Arctic?!" They all said in disbelieve.

The pony-ghost raised an eyebrow at them. "Of course it's me idiots! Just because I transformed in my true form doesn't mean that Iam a totally different person now." Arctic added dryly.

"Ok, we all get it now." Applejack added "but what did ya turned into Arctic?

"A Windigo." He replied.

"A what?" Flutterhsy asked, revealing herself behind the pillow.

Arctic sighed and took deep breath. Ready explain everything to his girlfriend and his new friends.

At the orphanage, Mallory finds out that 'the key' has been stolen from the secret room. "It appears that Arctic Ice's vision was right all a long." He quickly ran back to his office to grab a certain book with his emblem of Chaos at the center. Mallory sat down behind his desk opens the book and started writing in it.

"It won't be long before we see each other again... sister." He thought grimly.

At the edge of the city the army started to enter Canterlot. The people in the city thought at first that the army of green skeletons was some sort of a parade. But that quickly changed when the army started throwing trash cans on the streets, breaking cars open, cutting down trees... This made everyone run for their lives. The drivers of some cars, were brave enough to ram some of the skeletons. But were soon overrun by the more skeletons and to make things worse the skeletons that were rammed by cars were putting themselves back together.

There was chaos everywhere!

Above the city were Screwballs and the Flash-demon looking down at the helpless civilians.

"Ah chaos such a wonderfull, wonderfulll thing!" Screwballs said happily.

She looked a the Flash-demon a had and evil grin on her face. "Time to set the next part of my plan in motion." She thought.

"Go! Find your lover: Twilight and bring her to me. Leave the rest of the girls to me and the army. If you find Artic Ice KILL HIM! She order the Flash-demon.

The Flash-demon bowed to her. "It will be don." and he flew away looking for Twilight's home.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Applejack said. "You are a ghost-pony?"

"Who used to feed on the negative engery from ponies to create a cold snowstorm?" Sunset commented.

"From an alternate world called Equestria?" Rarity added.

"You got banished when you were 12 years because you found it wrong what you and the other windigo's did?" Pinkie said with her flat.

"And everytime your eyes turned red you... you feel your hatred or hatred of others nearby that can feed on?" Fluttershy bravely added.

Arctic lowered his head an looked away. "Yeah pretty much it." He comfirmed. "I didn't saw the harm in it at first. But when I was 10 years old I saw 7 ponies who look like you all. They're having so much fun. I wanted that too! I wanted Friendship and Love. My parents however didn't agree with this. We are Windigo's we need that negatieve energie otherwise we'll die! We can't survive on Friendship and Love that's what we hate." He explained.

"When I was 12 years old I refused to do this any longer. I got in a fight with my parents... which ended up me being banished to this world. Then Starswirl, Zecora and Clover found me. They took me in learened me how to use my human body correctly and taught me everything that I needed to know about this world. But the love and friendship I wanted was gone. My parents, my own mother and father betrayed me, their son and banishing him to a world unknown. Since then I became a cold person." Arctic continued while a small tear came out of his eye.

"After some time. I was getting sick, very sick... I... was about to die." This made the girls gasp and making Twilight hugging Arctic. "I couldn't feed on the hatred of other people anymore. Because you know... no Magic here. Or so I thought. It made me weaker everyday. During that time Mallory found me. He said he could cure me for free but that means I had to leave Starswirl, Zecora and Clover... I was stubborn at first and didn't want to leave them. But they encouraged to go anyway."

"So Mallory brought you to this orphanage?" Fluttershy guessed.

Arctic nodded. "Yes, with his powers Mallory manipluated me so that I can survive on human food here and that I don't need human hatred in order to live. don't be shocked but the orphanage is actually a sanctuary for all the creatures that got banished from Equestria."

"What!" They exclaimed.

"But everyone there seems normal, ordinary children and teenagers." Twilight defended.

Arctic shooks his head. "Not all of us have magic some people are from this world and promised not to tell anyone about the orpahanages magic it contains." He retorted. "Now Twilight, haven't you ever wondered why I told you to watch out when Adagio, Aria and Sonata sing?"

"Euhm" Was all she could say.

Arctic pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because they are former sirens from Equestria." He told them.

Rainbow burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Yeah right it's hard to believe that you are a Wintergo from some alternate world called Equestar but come on sirens?! Hahahaha!"

Arctic gave her a dissaproving look. Rainbow waved her tears of laughter away. "Come on Arctic, you can't be serious." She said.

"I am serious Dash and I am a Windigo not a Wintergo." Arctic urged.

"He's telling tha truth Rainbow!" Applejack defended.

"Yeah right AJ, next thing he's telling us that demons exists and that Flash is innocent..."

A loud kracking sound was heard above them. Looking up they see the ceiling being ripped away from the house revealing the Flash-Demon flying above them. A heavy wind rushed through the house and dark clouds covering the blue sky. In his hands he helds with his magic the roof of Twilight's house. "Found you!" He said with an evil grin on his face and started laughing. A laugh that Twilight was all to familiair with.

"F-F-Flash?" She said in fear.

The Flash-demon threw the roof away while looking at her. "You come with me Twilight Sparkle! My master has big plans for you!" He orded.

"Not going to happen!" Said a voice behind him. Before Flash-demon looks behind him. Arcti windigo form hid a pressure point in the neck of the Flash-Demon to make him loose concsiousness. But nothing happend. Making Arctic's eyes widen in surprise.

"Like my enhanced body? My master Screwballs made me immune to your tricks." He explained. "You have stand too long in my masters way. Now I'll end you ensuring that her plans will not be intterupted by you Ice-cube!"

He grabbed Artcic with his big hands and began to squash him. "Don't bother trying to go intangible Arctic! As long as I hold you, you can't use your powers."

Arctic was turned back into his human form and slowly losing more and more oxygen. He could hear his friends, including Rainbow pleading for the Flash-demon to stop.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" Twilight screamed, making the Flash-demon looking at her.

"I'll come quietely if you let him live." She reasoned with the Flash-demon.

He looked at Arctic and back at Twilight, who was now surrounded by her friends and her family who came to see what that loud noise was.

"There's no way I let my daughter being taking away by you... monster!" Night Light said and Velvet agreed.

"You want to get to Twilight, you need to get through us you big meanie!" Pinkie said with full confidence. Her friends, Shining armor and Cadance agreed.

This made the Flash-demon laugh. "Pathetic!" He threw Arctic away, who was now unconscious.

"ARCTIC!" Twilight cried as she was grabbed by the Flash-demon's magic.

"Give my little sister back!" Shining exlcaimed.

"I don't take orders from you." The Flash-demon mocked and turned his attention to Twilight's friends. "Don't worry about her you'll see her soon... If she survives." Making all her friends gasp. "My Master will come for you and there's nothing that you can do to stop him" and he flew away with Twilight in his hands.

Meanwhile at the orphanage... Mallory saw on the TV that Canterlot is being invaded by an amry of Skeletons. "So my sister is already making her first move." He said to himself. "Good thing I took precautions for situations like this." He orderd Anthony, Iron, Trixie and the Dazzlings to take all the young ones to the secret room. There, Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chef Gustave Le Grand and Nurse Sweetheart helped the children with their needs.

"And so our fight begins..." Mallory said as he sees Canterlot including the orphanage being engulfed in a giant magical sphere.


	20. And so it ends

Do you ever have that moment when you come home, from a busy day at work at school and then you come home and you can finally relax a bit. You turn on the TV and you see this: THE CITY OF CANTERLOT DISSAPEARED BY AN UNKOWN GREEN FORCEFIELD.

It was everywhere. On the radio, the TV, the newspapers and the social media.

Back in MNS (Manehatten's News Studios)

There are pictures and amature videos recorded by many people on how Canterlot got invaded by a green skeleton army, leading by two unkown creatures and how the city got engulfed into the green forcefield and disappeared, leaving a huge crater behind.

"Those were the last minute videos and pictures taken of Canterlot before it disappeared into an mysterious green orb. We've tried to contact the mayor of Canterlot and all it's civillians. So far no-one of canterlot answered our calls." The newsreporter called Anon said.

He was a bald, green skinned man with a question mark on his forhead. He wears a business outfit with a blue tie.

"Many experts have their own opinions how this could have happend." As he now looks back towards the camera.

"Professor Chrysalis of the Changeling University in Filly Delfhia, says that the city is taken away by aliens. By observing the green orb, she believes the mother ship used a stealth device to keep the ship hidden above the city and used advanced technologie to take the intire city with it." Anon starts

"Then there's is Professor Sombra of the Hoovington. Who thinks it's something we haven't seen since the middle ages: Dark Magic!" Anon continues

"These is all wild speculation by these experts. Maybe we know more if the army, FBI and CSI can contact one of the citizens of Canterlot. Maybe they can tell us more." Anon finished

"What do you think dear viewers? Is it an alien warning? Or is there Dark magic on the loose? Or is it something else." Anon said mysteriously,

"Now in further news..."

* * *

 **1 hour earlier**

"ARCTIC!" was the last thing he heard from Twilight before he got throwed away by The Flash-demon. Everyone thought he was dead... Or so they thought.

Miles away from Twilight's home, under a pile of rubble. Arctic stood up with his eyes glowing crimson red.

"That Flash-demon just made... a big... mistake." He said coldly.

Arctic starts dusting himself off and looks around to find out where he was excactly. All the buildings, houses, vehicles, were mostly destroyed.

He hears screaming and sees big smoking clouds coming from all over the city and the sky was... green?

"What the heck happend here?" Arctic wonders and looks around him.

The building behind him, he knew all to well.

"Majestic design, with crystal towers, a crystal gate... I ended up at Crystal Prep!" Arctic realized.

"Whoah!" Arctic ducked just in time to avoid an arrow to the head. The arrow hits a small bush behind him.

"Who the hell shot that arrow? There's no archery today, schools over!" Arctic said annoyed.

Looking behind him, Arctic sees at the broken gate of Crystal Prep over 200 green skeleton soldiers with different battle armor and weapons, aimed at him. "Oh F***!"

The commander of the army let out a battlecry and sprints toward Arctic, with his army following him behind.

Wasting no time Arctic creates a wall of ice in front of the army.

It didn't work! There were too many, the ice wall got splatterd to pieces within seconds.

"Time for plan B then." Arctic let his fists glowing ice-blue and places his hands on the ground turning it into a ground of ice. The ice spreads towards the skeleton army. Making the soldiers slip, they lost their ballance and fell on the ice. Some soldiers fell into each other or glided towards an entire group.

One soldier lost his balance and glides into a group of 10 of his fellow comrades. "Strike!" Arctic smirked.

Then Arctic got an idea. He glowed his fists again, jumped in the air and smashed his hands in the ground, creating a field of icicles from the ground. The icicles stabbed the rest of the skeleton army, making them unable to move. "Dead army, washed and chilled." As Arctic dusted his hands off.

"Come on did you really expect you beated that army single handed?" Said a cocky voice from behind the army.

Arctic raised an eyebrow.

Soon another voice joined in. "What my brother is trying to say is that we are glad that we found you Ice!" Seeing Anthony and Iron who destroyed the other half of the army with their own powers.

"When did you-"

"We've been looking for you." Iron interjected. Who's hands were still in flames.

"And now we've finally found you here outside C.P." Anthony added. "Did you finally got laid by Twilight?" As his arms were covered in water like waterarms from Avatar.

Arctic's eyes glowed red again. In a wink Arctic stood now in front of Anthony. Grabbing him with one hand on Anthony's torso.

"If you want to keep your arms then I suggest that you shut the F*** up Fishlegs! Or I'll freeze your arms off." Arctic threatenend him, making Anthony gulp in fear.

Iron steps in. "Arctic, now's not the time. We have bigger problems to worry about."

"Yeah like saving Twilight, or in this case the whole city!" Anthony quickly added in a silent, scary voice."

After he hears the name Twilight, Arctic dropped Anthony. "How did you know about Twilight being kidnapped and what about her fri... I mean...m-my fr...ien...ds.?" Arctic finally says.

Anthony who was still on the ground looks up to him. "They're fine Captain Frost! As for Twilight I'm sorry we were too late. That demon took her away."

Arctic looks down in shame. "That wasn't a demon it was Flash... and I let him get away with her." He said in a cold tone.

Iron felt sorry for Arctic and places his hand on Arctic's schoulder. "We can get her back Arctic but we need to move fast if we want to save her."

"Agreed..." Arctic said quietly.

"We need to get back to the orphanage. Mallory is going to explain everything to us." Iron explained. "Can you give us a ride? We're on the other side of the city if we go walking we'll losing time to save Twilight."

Arctic didn't say anything but grabbed both Anthony and Iron, changed in his windigo form and launched himself into the green sky.

While flying Arctic, Anthony and Iron hears screaming and gunfire from beneath. Canterlot police and the Canterlot guard have joined forces to stop the skeleton army. The humans were slowely losing ground. Everytime they destroy a skeleton soldier they just rebuilt themselves.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Anthony suggested. "The skeleton armies can't withstand magic attacks."

"I'm surprised that you say that brother." Iron said in surprise. "But we can't show the entire city our secret powers... unless you want to become a guinea pig for scientists."

"Never mind!" Anthony retorted.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying Arctic lands near Taco Baill to buy some Taco's. "Good idea I'm starving Arctic!" Iron said.

Anthony and Iron were about to grab the tacos that Arctic got, only for Arctic to keep out of their hands. "These aren't for you, they are for Sonata." He stated, "You want Taco's? Get your own! The building is abandoned anyway."

With frowning looks, Iron and Anthony went inside and took some taco's that were left over.

* * *

 **Chaos zone: Discord's Manor**

Twilight was tied up on an operating table, in the same room where Flash was indoctrinated. The Flash-demon stood next to her. He got orders from his master Screwballs to absorb the magic of Twilight to make his master more powerfull. His progress was little to nothing. The only thing that changed was that Twilight got wings on her back and a horn on her head.

Flash tried one more time. His hands glowed orange and tried to absorb Twilight's magic. As suspected he got blast away by Twilight's magic. He hits the wall of the room pretty hard. Leaving another print of his body in the wall.

"I GIVE UP!" The demon exclaimed, with his wings extended and his blue hair turned in big blue fire.

It made Twilight shiver down her spine. Flash noticed this and had an evil grin on his face. "You don't like my new form eh Twilight?" He teased.

Twilight was to afraid to say anything and closed her eyes as he looks away from The Flash-demon. She wants get away from als this. Back to her friends and her family and she's worried sick about Arctic. "Arctic..." she said softly as a tear leaves her eyes.

She then felt some extra weight sitting on her. It was Flash and he had an seductive look on his face. "You know there's actually one thing that I haven't tried on you...

"Oh please not this again..." Twilight thought. "Please... please not that." As the Flash-demon was about to undress her.

No one knew what happend next but suddenly Twilight was engulved in an lavender aura wich made Flash throwed away against the wall... again.

"Uuuugh..." He was seeing stars around his eyes and fell down on the ground.

"You imbecile!" Screwballs said in her demon form. "You can't extract her magic through that way. You horney dog!"

Little did Screwballs know that Twilight's blast from a few seconds ago helped the real Flash regaining back some control of his new body.

"Oh shut up you monster!" The real Flash said in annoyance at Screwballs. He quickly coverd his mouth after he realized what he said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" She exclaimed at her loyal servant. And grabbed him around his neck.

"Eh... nothing..." Flash gulped at her.

"That's better!" As she released him.

Sadly the Flash demon was now back in control of Flash's body. "But master we can't extract her magic. I've tried everyhting."

Screwballs lands on the ground and closed her wings. She turned her back to Flash, with her hands around behind her back. "I know and that's because of my brother." She admits.

"What about her friends? Did you succeed in extracting their magic?" The Flash-demon asked.

"NO and it's all because of my idiotic brother." Screwballs exclaimed with her body in flames, making Twilight turn her head away in fear.

Screwballs tried to calm down and sighed. "At least I now have you Twilight. You're the most powerfull one of them." As she starts walking around the operating table with her hands behind her back.

"We may not be able to take away your magic since you are now fused with it." Srewballs gritted her teeth but soon changed in an evil smirk. "But that doesn't mean that I can't corrupt the magic inside you."

"No" Twilight says softly.

"Oh yes! I'm going to turn you into my slave. Just as I did with Flash, turning him into a demon." Screwballs grins at her. "Did you know that he was actually innocent? And that it was me all along trying to steal your magic? The real Flash Sentry that you know would never do such a thing to you. But with a little alcohol and some of my magic... many things are possible and now that I have my body back nothing's impossible! HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAH!

Twilight was terrified and sad at the same time. She has no idea what's going to happen to her when she'll be corrupted by Screwballs. She also feels sorry for Flash. All this evil actions weren't him at all. It was Screwballs who was controlling him.

After Screwball's maniacal laugh she used her indexfinger and hits Twilight's forehead. "Are you ready my dear?

Twilight shooks her head.

"Aaw don't worry it will all be over soon." A black spark came out of Screwball's indexfinger and it enters Twilight's body. Once again Twilight was engulved in a lavender colored aura. Soon it changed to a black aura, then back to lavender. It kept changing till the black aura stayed. Twilight's magic was starting to turn into dark magic. She was now transforming into something cruel...

Flash, the real Flash saw everything happen but couldn't do anything at the moment but watch. "What have I done?!" He said in his thoughts with much regret of his actions in the past that he theoretically didn't commit.

* * *

After taking some taco's from Taco Baill and leaving the money on the counter, Arctic, Anthony and Iron landed safely at the orphanage and were greeted by the Dazzlings.

Adagio immediately embraced Arctic. "You had us worried so much! Are you alright? What happend to you?"

Arctic tries to break free from Adagio's grip, to no avail. "Ugh, one question at the time and let me go you're crushing the taco's." He said dryly.

Sonata pops up behind Adagio's giant hair bun "Taco's? Where, where?"

Arctic shooks his head and gives Sonata the bag of taco's. "Here you go 'Nata as an...apology... for my rude actions this morning. I know you mean well."

"Aw thanks big brudder! You're the best." She gave Arctic a bone crushing hugh and runs off with the taco's.

Aria, who was a little concerned for Iron, but didn't show it adds her meaning to Arctic's action. "Wow, since when did you became soft Arctic? Did Twilight do this to you or what?"

After hearing her name Arctic eyes starts glowing red. "Don't wanne talk about it Aria and I suggest you leave it to rest."

Aria gulps and backs away slowly. Knowing you better not piss of Arctic Ice, a windigo. Adagio sees it too and places her hands on heis shoulders, showing another more, beautiful and caring side of her. "I've heard what happend to Twilight. I'm so sorry Arctic. But we'll get her back. Mallory's got a plan."

Arctic looks at Adagio. Who gave him a comforting smile. But their thoughts were interuppted by a fast silver and blue ray. It stopped right in front of the Dazzlings, Arctic, Anthony and Iron.

It was a boy named Silver Knight. He has silver, raven hair, natural blue skin, gold-yellow eyes. He wears a black hoodie with blue stripes on the arm lenghts, jeans and grey sneakers.

"Hey Speedo! What's up?" Aria said.

"Aria, I told you to call me 'The Exelarator' or just by my real name but not Speedo. Anyways..." As he turns back to the rest of the group. "You guys better head to Mallory's office. He wants to brief us all who can fight against that green invasion army."

Before anyone could say anything Silver Knight speeds off leaving a ray of silver and blue behind him.

"Well let's not waste anytime. The sooner we know things the better!" Anthony said.

Everyone looks at him.

Anthony raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"I think they're just surprised that you said something so mature." Iron said to his brother.

"I can be mature when I wan to." Anthony pointed to himself as they all walked inside the orphanage.

While walking through the orphanage to Mallory's office, Arctic noticed that he hasn't seen any of the children.

"Where is everybody?" Arctic asks the group.

"Don't worry, they are all save in the secret room with Discord, Nightmare Moon, Chef Gustave and Nurse Sweetheart." Said a voice behind them.

It was the twin brother of Silver Knight: Lone Wolf. The difference between the two is that Lone has white hair, and wears a long black trench coat, a black stetson hat and skate shoes.

Suddenly he dissapeared and reappeared in front of the group. "Aaagh! Lone stop doing your teleportations. I'm going to get a heart attack if you keep doing that." Iron said who was quite shocked.

"Sorry about that." Lone appologized. "Anyways Mallory wanted me and Trixie to check every corner of the orphanage to make sure everyone was safe in the secret room."

"And everyone is safe in the secret room. Trixie made sure of that." Said the great and powerfull Trixie herself.

Arctic felt relieved but didn't show it to the rest. But he widened his eyes when he thought about his new friends and Twilight's family ."Son of chaos!" And he sprinted to the office.

"Hey Arctic! Wait for us!" Adagio screams at him but Arctic ignored her.

Lone teleported next to Arctic. "Not now Lone I need to check something." As Arctic enters Mallory's office only for him to be embraced by his new friends.

"Thank goodness you're still alive." Fluttershy said happily

"I'm glad ya'll alright Sugarcube." Applejack said relieved.

"You had us worried so much!" Pinkie said with tears in her eyes.

"That you survived something like that. You're tougher then I thought!" Rainbow admits.

"Good to see you're up an running again Arctic." Sunset said.

Normally Rarity would say something too but she is to busy kissing Silver at the moment.

"Since when is Rarity dating Silver and why do they all look so tired?" Arctic wonders. He also noticed that Twilight's family was here safe and sound.

They all give Arctic a hugh telling him that they are relieved to know that he's gonna be just fine. At that moment Mallory enters the his office. "Sorry to interupt this small reunion but I need to talk with the children." He said pointing to Artic, Anthony, Iron, Trixie The Dazzlings, the twin brothers and the mane 5.

Twilight's parents, Cadance and Shining Armor reluctantly leave the office.

After Mallory closed the door. "I'm sure you all wonder what the heck is going on here? Why is there a green forcefield around Canterlot? Why are we attacked by a green skeleton army?" He began.

"Do enlighten us Mallory." Adagio teased.

"I'm getting to that...but first." As Mallory turns to Lone. "Lone could you get Sonata for me?"

Lone nods and teleports away. Three seconds later he's back with Sonata holding her arm.

"Hey what gives Lone? I was enjoying my tacos!" Sonata complained. Lone rolls his eyes and teleports back to her room to grab the tacos and gives them to Sonata.

Mallory clapped his hands. "Now that we're all here I'll explain what's going o..."

Arctic grabbed Mallory by his collar. His body was starting to glow and his eyes glowing red. "What have you done to my friends? I sensced your magic on then. They are exhausted!"

Mallory snapped his fingers and Arctic was glued to the ground. He couldn't move anymore. While was Mallory sitting behind his desk.

"Now to answer your question Arctic, I have to start from the beginning." Mallory begins to explain. "Remember that weird dream you had?" Arctic nods.

"Well apperently it was indeed a vision that you had."

Everyone gasped. "Vision? What vision? What the heck are you talking about Mallory?" Aria asks.

"Arctic had a dream that someone would be freed from the sarcophagus from the forever sleep. Apperently that did happend. I just never expected that my sister would be so clever." Mallory admits to the group.

"You ask why your friends look so tired Arctic? Well I've taken away their magic because my sister who's now free, is after the magic of friendship and she has succeeded in taking the most powerfull Element of Friendship: Magic!"

"Twilight!" Arctic realized.

"Correct! But she failed getting the other elements who were saved by these two gentlemen." As Mallory pointed to Lone and Silver.

"Wait just a darn minute here! Are you saying that we are the other elements of harmony?" Applejack realized.

"You are correct honest Applejack but don't worry my sister won't come after you anymore."

"W-Why not if you don't mind me asking Mr. Mallory." Fluttershy asks.

"Like I said I absorbed your magic. With it and with my group of fighters working together we can defeat my sister once and for all. We can free Flash and we can turn everything back to normal." Mallory finished his explanation.

"Wow Wow Wow!" Rainbow interjected. "What do you mean free Flash? After all what he did to Twilight you want to free him? Are you nuts?" She said angerly placing both her hands on Mallory's desk.

Mallory sighed and looks down. "Remember that part in some movies where the villain reveals his/her plans to rule or to destroy the world?"

Everyone nods.

"Well, after you 5 girls were safe I confronted my sister on how she escaped and what her plans are. At least she's still stupid enough to tell me her plans because she thinks I can't stop her. But to answer your question miss Rainbow Dash. Flash was actually under the control of my sister all the time."

This made everyone gasp except for Rainbow, Applejack and Arctic.

"Keep going." Arctic said coldly.

"All of Flash's agressive actions were all my Sister's work. Trying to rape Twilight, trying to kill her with a knife... To hide her actions, she made everyone believe that Flash was drinking and now she turned him into her puppet. A demon."

The room was silent for a few seconds until Arctic finally said something. "I knew he was innocent."

"What? Don't tell me you believe him Arctic." Rainbow disagreed.

"I do!" Applejack added.

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ah had a feeling that something didn't seem right during the court."

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed again.

"During the court ah saw in his eyes that he was actually innocent. Believe it or not."

"Wha-hmmmpf" Rarity placed her hand on Pinkie's mouth. "We get it Pinkie. I'm as much surprised as you are."

"So what's the plan now Mallory? We all know now what happend till this point. But how are we going to defeat your sister?" Lone asked.

"First of all, you girls..." He pointed to Sunset and her friends. "...Need to go the secret room to recover. You're in no shape to fight without your magic. Let alone how to use it."

"What? Heck no! I wanne fight! I wanne help saving Twilight." Rainbow objected. She did some karate moves to show off but after Applejack caught her fist Rainbow felt her head was turning rounds. "Egh! What's happening..." as she placed her hand on her forehead, feeling a little dizzy.

"Dashie! I think you better rest. We all better rest so that we have enough energy for 'Arctic-and-his-friends-saved-the-world-party!'" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, yeah alright we'll go get some rest." Rainbow reluctantly admits.

"Trixie wi – I mean I can show you the way." As Trixie motioned the girls to follow her. One by one they followed Trixie. When Rarity passed by Silver Knight. She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and whisperd something in his ears. Making Silver's eyes widen and revealing a huge smile.

"You lucky dog." Anthony mutters.

Pinkie saw him and blew him a kiss and winks at him before she left the office. Making Anthony grin. "Jackpot!" He said. Everyone gave him a dry look except for Sonata who had no idea what's going on.

"5 minutes to prepare yourself. After, meet me at the roof for our plan of attack." Mallory said. Everyone nods and quickly went to their own room to prepare themselves.

Everyone went to grab stuf they might need for the upcoming fight. Arctic could hear Sonata asking her sisters about the fight. "For realsies? We're gonna have our first fight?"

"Yes, that's right 'Nata. We're gonna show that army who's boss and we shall be victorious!" Adagio encouraged her.

Arctic rolled his eyes and smiled. He may not admit it but he really cares about those three. They are sirens who feed on the negative energy that they create by singing and he? He's an Windigo who also feed on fighting and hatred. They have so much in common but the only difference is Arctic himself can't create fighthing and hatred with his powers The Dazzlings can. Still he sees them as 3 sisters that he never had.

Arriving in his room Artic only grabbed two things: A picture of him and Twilight and a picture of three Windigo's.

On the picture with him and Twilight, Artic looks slightly away from her to hide his blush and a very small smile.

"Ugh she really changed me didn't she?" He holds the picture close to his heart. "I saved you twice so I can do it thrice." Arctic said determined.

He then looks at his second picture with the Windigo's. The one on the left was female and the one on the right was male and the small Windigo under them was Arctic.

"Mom, dad... I don't care if you hate me. Seeing me now and how I grew into the young man I have become, I choose my own destiny and not the one that is written by my you... but still I love you both and I... miss... you." Arctic finally says. A few tears escaped his eyes.

He quickly dried his eyes and went to the roof, with both the pictures in his pockets.

"Can't believe I just said that." Arctic mumbels to himself.

On his way to the roof Arctic passed Lone's room he sees Lone making out with Sunny Flare, from Crystal Prep Academy.

"Really right now?" Artic thought. He enters the room and grabs Lone by his collar.

"Aw come on Arctic!" Sunny teased.

"No Sunny, save it for later. That'll give him something to look forward to." Arctic reasoned with her."

Lone who was still carried away by Arctic actually agrees with this. "Yeah I think he's right Sunny. You know what to do when I get back." As he winks at her.

Sunny knew what Lone was talking about and had a sneaky grinn on her face and went back to the safe room with the rest.

Arctic finally released Lone and stands back up following Arctic, entering the attic that leads to the roof. "Still, was that really necessary Arctic? I was for only a minute."

"We have other priorities like saving the world from eternal chaos." Arctic retorted.

"Point taken!" Lone admits as they now walk up the stairs to the roof.

When they arrived at the roof Arctic and Lone sees that the rest of their group has already arrived. They quickly join them.

Arctic noticed that the Dazzlings have their amulets back on and they were glowing bright red. Trixie was wearing her cape and her magic hat. Silver had his training outfit on and Iron had his fireproof outfit. "Ah you're all here now good good let's start with the final brieving then." Mallory said as he stands on the edge of the roof.

He looks down to the City of Canterlot, that is in a bad shape and then at the green sky. "For those who didn't know. This 'green sky is actually a magical protection shield. I took a lot of magic to create it this big but it kicked my sister out of the city. So she can't enter it anymore. However!" As Mallory turns around to look at the group.

"The shield won't last forever and I can open it for only a short time so that we all can leave and head for our targets hiding place. Not all of us can fly so be kind enough to give some of us a lift here understand?" Everyone nods at Mallory.

"My priority is my sister, let me handle her. You're all not strong enough to defeat her even with your powers combined." Mallory warns them. "Your priority will be defeating the army and freeing Flash. Arctic, I can count on you to free him from my sisters control if you have the chance?"

"Yeah, yeah I will." Arctic said annoyed.

"Good! After that you go find Twilight. One more thing, as soon as we leave through the shield don't let the new environment distract you! Make sure you keep following me." Mallory finished explaining.

This made everyone wonder what Mallory means. "Eh what do you mean by 'the new environment' Mallory?" Trixie asks.

Mallory took a deep breath. "The city's no longer on earth, as of now we're in a different dimension known as: The Chaos zone."

Everyone was shocked at this how can they ever get back home now?

"If I defeat my sister and if my ally that I contacted through my magic book gets my message... we'll get back home and everything will be back to normal." Mallory reasures them. "Any more questions?"

No one had anymore questions. Everyone knows their priorities. "Then let's go!" As Mallory transformed in his true form: A draconequus. He looks like Discord only his animal parts were collored in grey, white and black, his favorite collors. After his tranformation was complete he flew of to the shield.

The Dazzlings changed in their true siren forms. "Hey Iron! Jump on!" Aria offerd. Iron climbed on Aria's back, while Anthony got a lift from Sonata and Adagio gave Trixie a lift.

"I'd rather give Arctic a lift but he can also fly, to bad for me!" Adagio thought.

And so the Dazzlings with their passengers on, followed Mallory to the green protection shield.

"Hey! What about us?" Silver complained. "I may be fast on the ground and can run on water but I can't fly!.

"Silver, Arctic is still with us. He can give us ride." Lone said to his brother.

"Who said I'll give you a lift." Arctic objected.

"Because without us the chances are smaller that we can save your girlfriend and save the world." Lone counterd and crossed his arms with a big smirk on his face.

"Fair enough!" Arctic said. "C'mon" as he motioned for them to come to him.

"Wait!"

Arctic, Lone and Silver look behind them and they see the mane 5, the shadow 5 and Twilight's family standing on the roof as well. Rarity and Sunny Flare began to run to their boyfriends and embraced them in a tight hugh. They both were quietly sobbing. Fearing for losing their boyfriends.

"Please my Knight! Be carefull!... Run as fast as you can so that no-one can hit you." Rarity said while her tears slides down her cheeks mixed with her black eyeshadow.

Silver placed his finger under her chin, making Rarity looking up at her boyfriend. "Anything for you... my diamond in rough!" and they kissed.

Sunny didn't want to let go of Lone. She wanted Lone to stay here and protect the orphanage. "You better get back here in one piece Lone! Or else I'll make sure that my friends here will kick your butt if you don't!" She tried to sound confident but failed miserably as she burst out in tears once more.

Lone hold her close to his chest and holds her cheeks to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "I'll be back for you... my beautiful sun in the dark." and they kissed as wel.

Arctic was approached by Twilight's family. Shining Armor and Cadance wished him good luck. When it was Twilight's Velvet's turn she gave Arctic a big hugh. Arctic slowly placed his arms around her back in soft hugh "Be careful... my son."

Arctic's eyes widended at what Velvet said. As he let her go she smiles at him. "When you get back, I wish to adopt you... Arctic. I see in your eyes that you need a mother."

Arctic was stepping backwards in surprise. He didn't notice Night Light standing behind him.

"I know this is quite the shock my boy. We'll give you some time to think about it." As he placed both his hands on Arctic's shoulder and looks at him with a mix of worry and caring in his eyes. "Please bring our daughter back home, my son."

After Night Light gave Arctic a caring hugh as well. Arctic looks up at him and gave him a small smile and went to the roof.

Silver get's a thumbs up from and good luck wishes from the Mane 5 while Lone received the same from the Shadow 5.

They stood now at the edge of the roof, looking down. "Ready?" Arctic asks them.

"Ready!" The brothers confirmed.

Arctic grabs both brothers in his hands, transforms into his Windigo form and takes off, to Mallory and the rest.

While on the roof everyone else wished them 'good luck' and 'be careful!' Silver and Lone waved to their friends and their girlfriends. Arctic sadly couldn't. He was carrying the two and he was too busy thinking anyways.

"Twilight's parents, they... want to adopt me? Are they crazy? Me, a windigo! This has to be a joke..." He thought

"But why is my heart telling me that it might be true about what they said?" Arctic shooks the thought aside for now. He has to focus on saving Twilight and Flash.

As the trio catch up with the rest of the group, they see Mallory creating a small hole in the shield so that they can pass through. "Hurry this opening won't last forever." Mallory said.

Everyone quickly went through the hole with Mallory as the last one, closing the hole.

What the group sees next left everyone agap except for Mallory and Anthony. Everything is floating around in the sky like trees, animals, rivers... all in unatural collors. The strangest thing was: no ground to stand on!

Mallory snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention back. "Let's not waste anytime. The longer we wait here the more time we give the enemy time to prepare themselfs."

As instructed everyone followed Mallory, flying through the Chaos zone.

"This place gives me the creeps." Anthony said.

"Aaaw is the perverted Anthony afraid?" Adagio teased.

"S-sh-shut it Adagio!" He stutterd

Adagio chuckled at his reaction.

"How far util our destination Mallory?" Sonata aks.

"Not far, 10 minutes flying and we'll be there."

No one said anything during the rest of the flight.

After then minutes of flying the group saw something red that they were approaching. As they came closer to it they see that it was a castle.

A dark, red castle surrounded by an entire army of green skeletons, ready to attack on sight.

Mallory raised his hand for the group to stop. "Ok, I'm going stealth mode and confront my sister while you take care of the army. Once you finished them come find me. If you find Flash or Twilight or both of them. Save them first! No retreat understand?" He said sternly.

"Understand Mallory!" They saluted him.

"Good luck to all of us." As he became invisible.

When Mallory was nowhere to be seen everyone turned their attention to Arctic. Crossing his arms he begins explaining his strategy. "Alright let's do this! Adagio, Aria, Sonata you attack from the air with your soundwaves. The same goes for you Trixie, with your new mastered power you can assist them where you can. Got it?" Arctic orderd the four grils.

"Got it" they said.

"Silver you're fast, carve you way through the army they won't be able to stop you with that speed. Lone observe the battlefield if anyone could use some help teleport to them immediately. Understood?"

"Aye aye!" The twins said.

"Excellent, Anthony and Iron, you're with me. We start with pushing our way toward the entrance."

"Ok" Iron said.

"Understood Ice!" Anthony said.

"Alright everyone..." as the group lands on the front yard with the army only a few meters away. "Battle stations!" Arctic screamed.

"Beware! For I the great and powerfull Trixie has masterd a new power..." She summonend her magic and got envgulved in a light blue aura. After the bright light vanished there was now giant light blue winged dragon. "Shapeshifting!" Trixie, the dragon screames in a low voice.

Arctic rolls his eyes and quickly uses his icy breath to freeze then soldiers. Trixie turns around and wipes the then soldiers away of the ground with her tail. "Nice one Trixie!" Arctic commented.

Silver sees 20 soldiers approaching the group. He cracks his neck a bit and runs full speed trough the army. He punches all of them, breaking them into pieces.

Lone quick thinking grabs two swords from the soldiers that were destroyed by his brother and starts stabbing some other soldiers using his teleportation skills. "I love shadow strikes" he smirks.

The Dazzlings were flying around the battefield using their powerfull soundwaves destroying many soldiers. While Trixie assists them with her fire breath, turning the soldiers into ash.

Iron creates a giant fireball in his arms and throws it away to some Soldiers. Hitting ten soldiers at once. "Ow Yeah!" He smriks at his result. But more soldiers were coming. "I'm going for a double and a triple strike." As he cracked his knuckels.

Anthony uses his water powers to create an octopus made out of water around him. The water tentakels grabbed some soldiers and throwed them away to their comrades. "I love this technique." As continued his way forward.

* * *

Mallory enters the throne room, where his sister Screwballs was waiting for him. "Are you prepared to meet your fate brother?" She says jokingly.

"Your jokes won't work on me this time sister. So how about this? We skip that part and we'll start at the moment that we kick each others butt." Mallory suggested.

"Very well then brother, I accept your terms!" As she attacked him with a dark magic ray. Mallory quickly raises a forcefield around him to protect himself...

Outside, the battle went pretty well for everybody. But the Soldiers keep coming, Arctic needs to find another solution quickly. "If we keep fighting like this we won't have anymore energy left for the battle in the castle." He realized. "Ugh! There has to be a way!" as he looks up to the sky while freezing 2 soldiers with his bare hands. He then looks at the ground and then at the soldiers that are attacking him and his friends.

"I think I got it! Everyone quick make sure you're off the ground. Trixie, Adagio, Aria and Sonata help them and then come to where I am." Arctic orderd

"Of the ground? What are you planning to do Arctic?" Iron asked.

"Shut up and just do as I say! Get off the damn ground." Arctic repeated as he takes off to the sky. Shortly after, The dazzlings and Trixie joined him with the rest of the group on their backs.

"So whats the plan Ice cube?" Aria asked curiously.

"Breaking the ground where the army is standing on. I bet those soldiers can't fly at all." Arctic pointed downwards.

Sonata grinned at him. "That's a great idea big brother but how are gonna do that?"

"Like this!" As Artic surounded himself in ice, becoming a giant sharp icicle.

He let himself fall down to the battleground. The skeleton soldiers are looking up, seeing Arctic as an icicle falling, coming closer and closer.

The impact was big, it created cracks in the ground making the soldiers look at each other in fear knowing what's going to happen next.

Soon their ground broke in one hundred pieces, falling to the botomless chaos zone with the soldiers as well. The commander of the skeleton army was still standing... in de the air.

He looks angrily at the group.

Then he takes a sign with the word 'help' on it and falls down as well as his face-expression was now filled with fear.

"Well that's one way to deal with your enemy." Arctic said proudly

"C'mon Arctic we've got to save Twilight and Flash." Said Iron, who was already standing at the entrance of the castle.

Arctic quickly flew to them and together they enter 'Discord's manor'.

* * *

 **Discord's Manor: unkown place**

"Come to me my pray." Said a dark female voice, who has been monitoring Arctic's actions through her dark magic.

The dark female figure was now walking towards the Flash-demon. "You!" She said. "It is time for your revenge. Kill Arctic Ice and bring him to me and you shall... be... rewarded. She said in a sultry tone.

The Flash-demon grins and teleports himself away. While the dark female figure sits back in her relaxing chair looking at the monitor, seeing Arctic and his friends fighting some guards inside the castle.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

Arctic and his group were running though the halls of the dark castle. On each side of the walls were knight statues, torches and portrets from creatures from Equestria. "Man, seeing all these portrets makes me miss my home back in Equestria." Aria says.

"I agree with you on that Aria, I mean me and my brother Lone were banished here because we have these 'gifts' and they call us a freak." Silver says.

Arctic sighed in annoyence. "This is no time for cheesy and emotional/ sad moments. We all have our dam reasons why were banished to that world and now we have each other so keep your dam guard up we're in enemy's territory!" He pointed out to them.

"Ice's right, get ready 'cause were burning sunshine here!" Iron agrees as they approach red gates.

Anthony tries to open it. "Locked."

"Don't worry everyone! I got this." Sonata said and tries to open it with her magic.

"Arctic!" Adagio pointed to the back of the hall, the remaining skeleton soldiers approaching them.

"Aaagh!" Sonata screams.

"Sonata?" Arctic looks back at the gates and sees Sonata being stabbed by the Flash-Demon.

"Sonata!" Aria runs over to her younger sister.

Arctic looks back at the rest of the group. "Anthony use your water healing magic to help Sonata! When I give you the signal you strike on Flash!" Arctic orders him.

"The rest of you, take care of those soldiers. Flash is MINE!" Arctic growls.

Adagio, Trixie, Iron, Lone and Silver all stood in defense positions. Waiting for the soldiers to come into attack range.

"Let's go!" Iron says and unleashed firebolts at the approaching soldiers.

Trixie was still in her dragon form and uses her fire breath, while Adagio uses her soundwaves to slow them down.

Silver just run straight through the soldiers breaking them in million pieces while Lone let the soldiers coming to him and then quickly teleports behind him to stab them all with the spears he's still carrying from the first battle.

"Who wants a soldier saté?" Lone jokes as he had 5 soldiers stuck on his spear.

While Anthony and Aria were treating Sonata's wounds, Arctic looks around for Flash. His hands were glowing blue, ready to unleash his ice powers as a windigo. "I bet he turns himself invisible." Arctic suspects.

He was right as Flash became visible after him and tries to stab Arctic. Quick thinking, Arctic rolls aside. Seeing the Flash-demon with a soul eater sword, stuck in the wall.

Arctic fires small icicles from his hand with little affect on the demon. Flash had another Soul eater sword and does a horizontal attack. Arctic quickly ducks and then runs up to the demon ramming his stomach. Flash loses his balance and falls on his back, losing his sword with Arctic on top of him..

Arctic quickly looks in Flash's eyes to see if the real Flash was still there. He waited to long as Flash hits him in his stomach making Arctic fall on his back.

"I'm sorry Arctic he's too strong make an end of this terrible nightmare." Said the real Flash to himself, trapped inside this demon body but Arctic couldn't hear him, only the words of the demon itself.

"Like in our first fight you are weak!" The demon grabs Arctic and throws him away. "And this time Twilight won't stop me from killing you." As Flash grabs his second sword again.

Arctic lands on his hands and knees. "One more shot." Arctic thinks for his last solution. He creates something small and sharp around his right hand.

"Can you look me in the eyes before you finish... egh! The job?" Arctic asks trying to ignore the pain.

"Since that's your last wish I shall grant it to you!" The demon obliged and grabs Arctic by his throat.

"My face shall be the last thing that your eyes ever see." The demon raised his sword ready to stab Arctic.

Arctic looks once more into the eyes of the Flash-demon. His eyes were pleading Arctic to end him, to free him...

Acting fast Arctic uses his right hand, which he had transformed into an ice dagger and hits the demmon's throat with it.

Feeling the pain, the demon releases Arctic from his grib.

Arctic then quickly takes the Soul eater sword and does a frontal strike through the demons stomach until it came outside his back. Flash once more falls down... dead.

"Anthony! NOW!" Arctic screams as he takes out the Sould eater sword.

Anthony jumps in front of the demons body. He takes a small bottle that he kept round his back. "Let's see if this holy water can save him..."

Anthony uses his magic to spread the holy water over the demons body. As soon as the water makes contact with the demon, it started to scream in pain.

Everyone covered their ears.

Then the dark magic inside Flash, the demon that was once inside him was evaporated. The body that was now lying on the ground was... the real Flash Sentry.

"Is... is he dead?" Trixie dared to ask.

"I'm not sure, but he's back to his old self." Anthony confirms.

Arctic kneels next to Flash's body. "I knew you were innocent and... I'm... sorry that you had it so … rough in prison and with that demon..." Arctic stands back up and looks at the group.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"You apologized, that's something you barely do." Adagio says.

The others agreed as well.

Arctic widens his eyes. "I guess this is Twilight's doing..." While he looks away.

"Anyways, how's Sonata?" Arctic asks worriedly.

"She's ok, but she's unable to fight now, she needs to rest and the stab wound is going to be a scar." Anthony explains. "I'm sorry I did everything I could."

Arctic looks down and sighes. "It's not save here." He looks back at Flash's body.

"Aria! You take Sonata and Flash back to orphanage, along with Lone."

"What? Why?" Aria protested.

Arctic rolls his eyes. "I said it's not safe here, Sonata cannot stay here and neither should Flash!" Arctic starts to raise his voice. "You have the most strenght of your sisters. Sonata needs you now and you dam well know that Flash never wanted this to happen!"

"Fine!" Aria crossed her arms. "But why does Lone have to come with us?"

"Because no-one can open the shield protecting Canterlot. So you need Lone to teleport yourself with Sonata and Flash into it! Do you understand?" Arctic exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" As Aria changed Sonata back into her human form and carries her, Flash and Lone on her back.

"Good luck guys, We'll see you back when the mission is done." Lone says. "And brother?"

Silver looks back at him. "Please be carefull!"

He nods back at Lone.

"Get ready, here we go!" As Aria flies back to the entrance of Discords manor, back into the direction of Canterlot City.

"C'mon everyone, we still need to find Twilight and Mallory." Iron says, as he opens the gate. He was a little mad at Arctic of letting Aria go back to Canterlot without giving him the change to say goodbye to Aria.

Adagio wasn't any better two of her sisters had to go back to safety... but they both know that they have other important priorities: Stopping Screwballs!

Back with Mallory and Screwballs. The battle was intense they were throwing everything they had on each other. But none of them was gaining the adventage.

"Time to try something new! Mallory thinks and quickly makes three clones appear around him. Making Screwballs looking surprised. "You should've learned on how to duplicate sister!" As he gave his sister a big punch on her face.

Her nose started bleeding and had a mad look on her face. "The battle's not over yet brother!" as she became bigger and bigger.

The group enters another room. It was the indoctrination room where Flash and Twilight were indoctrinated. They saw the amino-tanks and all the tubes and purple liquids on the floor.

"This place gives Trixie the chills!" She says.

"That's the point of it small and powerless Trixie!" Said a dark female voice.

"Who dares to call me weak?" Trixie exclaimes.

"I did!" said the dark voice coming from above.

Everyone looks up at the ceeling, seeing a dark, female angel of darkness landing on the ground in front of them. She somehow looks familair.

Arctic's eyes widend when he recognized the person who was in front of him. "Twilight... is that you?" He asks with a small bith of worry in his voice.

"Twilight?" She mocks at him "I am MIDNIGHT SPARKLE! And now prepare to die HAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAH! She laughed maniacly.

Silver noticed something around her neck. "Could it be..." He quickly runs at Midnight while she's still laughing. He grabs the key around her neck a repleace it fast with his darkblue crystal necklace.

He runs back to Arctic. "Hey Arctic, I think this is the key that from Screwball's sarcophagus. He whispers.

"Take the group with you while I distract Twilight. You guys need to help Mallory even when he wants to do it on his own... hel him! No exceptions understood?" Arctic orders Silver.

Silver nods at him and tells the group to follow him. Luckily Twilight didn't noticed that her neck amulet was switched with one from Silver. "Aw are your friends to afraid to fight me and going to hide?" Midnight teased.

Arctic remainded silent and had a very serious look at Midnight Sparkle.

"What's the matter big guy? Am I gorgeous that you're at a los for words? Or did you loose your tongue?"

Arctic didn't answer only furrowed his eyebrows more, showing a more pissed-off look.

"Answer me Windigo filth!" Midnight spat out at him.

Arctic rolls his eyes and shook his head. "Enough with this Midnight! You can't control Twilight forever. Her magic is stronger then yours and don't deny it."

"Twilight Sparkle was weak and I changed her into something more greater then her." Midnight states.

Arctic clenched his fists. "Then I shall change her back to the girl she once was and... that I...LOVEHERWITHALLMYHEART! Arctic finally says.

"Arctic?" The real Twilight said but Midnight had her back in her grip. "Shut up you!"

"I know you can still hear me Twilight! Don't let it control you!" Arctic took a step forward.

"I-I- I SAID SHUT UP! As she throws dark fire in Artic's face.

"Aaah!" Arcitc yelps and tries to rub the dark fire of his face. He couldn't see that Midnight grabs him and they both fell on the ground. Then Midnight tries to choke him.

Quick thinking Arctic grabs both her hands around his neck and pushes Midnight away with his legs in her stomach.

He then quickly stands back up to do a frontal attack on her but Midnight was ready. They started duelling each other. They attack and had to block the attacks from their opponents. Arctic's reflexes were fast but not as fast the reflexes from Midnight.

Midnight punched Arctic on his cheek, Arctic who reacted to slow felt the impact and fell on the ground once again. He looks up and sees Twilight loading some dark magic orb in her hands. She then starts to run towards Arctic.

Midnight was about to dive onto Arctic but Arctic used his legs once more to catch her on her stomach and launched her into the air. She was pushed against the wall along with the back of her head. Losing consciousness.

Arctic uses his ice magic to trap her hands and feet so when she wakes up she can't escape. "Time for that ritual from Mallory's magic book chapter: +[)àé%*£

Arctic places one hand on Midnight's forehead and his other hand on her heart. Once more Arctic's eyes were glowing bright white and his body was engulved in a light blue aura.

* * *

Meanwhile, thanks to his speed, Silver found the throne room where Mallory and Screwballs were fighting.

Silver quickly guides his friends to the throne room to assist Mallory in the final battle with his Sister.

"Ah the cavalry has arrived eh brother?" As Screwballs noticed the group.

"Luckily I have my army." She snaps her fingers but nothing happend. She snaps her finger again... nothing.

"What the heck? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ARMY?" Screwballs exclaims at them.

"Defeated." Iron clearly stated.

Screwballs snarls at them. "Well at least I have The Flash-demon, my loyal servant."

"Don't bother!" Anthony interjected. "He's back to his old self and free from you and that Demon.

Screwballs growls at them. "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" She was very pissed at them now.

"Battle positions everyone!" Mallory orders them. "Silver look for the Sarcophagus of the forever sleep. It's the only way that we can stop her!"

Silver didn't hesistate and speeds of while the others attacked Screwballs. Adagio used her soundwaves on Screwballs while Trixie shapeshifted into a demon as well.

She looks the same as Screwballs demon form except she's lightblue and has purple eye color and white hair with silver streaks.

In her demon form, Srewballs and Trixie are grabbing each others hands, trying to push the other against a wall. With Adagio her soundwaves, Iron's fireballs, Anthony's waterarms and Mallory's magic, Screwballs was in for a rough time!

The room were Arctic did the ritual on Midnight in order to bring Twilight back was engulved in a bright, white light.

Arctic was exhausted, he'd never had to deal with so much dark magic to purify. "I hope it worked." as he was about the pass out... "Of course it worked." said a female voice Arctic knows all to well. Then he felt the lips of that person pressed on his lips. Arctic opens his eyes and sees Twilight kissing him.

This time Twilight had wings on her back and a magical horn on her forehead. "Twilight" Arctic thought but he let himself embraced by the kiss. Now Arctic allows Twilight's tongue to enter his mouth and Twilight let Arctic's tongue in as well.

After their passionate kiss Arctic said to her: "My job's not finished yet."

He stands back up with a determent look on his face and extends his hand to Twilight. "Let's finish the job Sparkels!"

Twilight gladly takes his hand.

They both run to the main hall, in hope to find the throne room from there.

The main hall had big stairs in the middle and on the left and right side were other stairs leading to the first floor. Each leading to another wing of the castle.

"Arctic!" Someone calls behind them.

Twilight and Arctic turns around and they see Silver, stopping in front of them. "I've found the room with the Sarcophagus were Srewballs was trapped in. It's behind the throne room." Silver explains to them. "Do you still have the key?"

"Duh! Of course I have the key." Arctic deadpanned as he shows the key around his neck.

"Good them we have not a moment to lose." Silver grabs Arctic with one arm and with his other arm he protects Arctic from getting a whiplash. Whip...lash.

"Sorry Twilight, but I can't carry two persons at the same time."

Before Twilight could respond Silver and Arctic were already gone, leaving a trail of blue and silver ray behind.

"Sarcophagus? Key?" Twilight scratched her head not understanding everything. She decides to find her boyfriend in hope to help him and his friends in defeating that monster that transformed her into a monster!

While she was running up the stairs, she noticed something blinking on the ground. When she came closer, she sees that it's a key. The key to seal Screwballs into her Sarcophagus! "Arctic must've lost it. I've got to find him quick!"

As on cue. A purple trail appeared on the floor. "Where did this come from?" Twilight wonders, she decides to follow it. "Maybe it will lead me to Arctic."

While following the trail through the Castle, Twilight realized something. "Could my magic be doing this?"

Silver and Arctic arrive in the throne room. They see the rest of their friends fighthing Screwballs. They used good fight tactics on Screwballs but she was slowly overpowering them.

Arctic didn't hesitate and aided his friends in the fight. He starts freezing Screwballs hands. So she can't use her magic temporaly.

"So we finally meet face to face Arctic Ice." As Screwballs noticed her situation. Unable to fight at the moment.

Arctic transformed back into his Windigo form while Trixie, Adagio, Iron and Anthony stopped fighthing.

"It was you al this time." Arctic begins. "You took control of Flash's body and made everyone believe that he tried to rape and murder Twilight!"

Screwballs smirks at him. "Indeed it was me. Trying to ubtain her magic but sadly that wasn't possible since she's the most powerfull Element of Harmony: Magic!"

Arctic nods at her, everything is falling together on why Screwballs wanted Twilight so badly. But there was something he didn't get. "So how did you do it? You were sleeping, how were you able to control Flash in your sleep?" Arctic asks as they both started walking in circkels, still looking at each other.

"If you're sleeping as long as I + you're a creature of chaos like me and my brother, in time you're able to manipulate your own dreams, to create a rift between the dream world and the real world." Screwballs begins explaining.

"I freed my spirit from the dream world. But I couldn't get my body back since it

was locked up in that stupid sarcophagus." Screwballs said annoyed. "So my spirit started looking for a host. Eventually I found Flash Sentry seeing his situation at that time, being rejected by Twilight Sparkle I decide to give him revenge. It takes a lot of effort and time to gain fully control of someone elses body. And when it's only your spirit... it takes even more time."

"So I convinced Snips and Snails to help me with Twilight's rape. Sadly you had to show up ruin everything." She scolded to Arctic. "And then you did it again during school! My final chance of ubtaining her magic."

"But then you had Flash got arrested and being send to prison. Along with Snips and Snails. Who are still in prison I might add."

"Then again... Flash's time in prison gave me the time to gain fully control of his body. So after I used my powers to escape prison, kick your butt" Screwballs smirks. Arctic just rolled his eyes at her.

"I stole the key of my sarcophagus in my brother's orphanage. Man, it was so easy." She taunted her brother.

"Then, once reunited with my true body I indoctrinated Flash with my dark magic and invaded Canterlot with my army to steal the magic from the Elements of Harmony. You know the rest..."

Arcitc knows how everything went after and now is the moment: who will be defeated and who will be victorious? "And now we're all here... Seeing who will stand at the end of this fight."

"You can't possibly win from me. I fought your friends single handed, at the same time."

Arctic chuckels at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Screwballs said annoyed.

"Oh nothing I just realized that I actually don't have to win. I just have to make sure that you'll lose!" Arctic jokes.

Screwballs raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Now Trixie!" Arctic screams.

Trixie, back in her dragonform smashed the wall behind Screwballs throne. revealing the room with the Sarcophagus of the forever sleep.

Screwballs took a few steps backwards in fear. "I should've destroyed that thing form the get go."

She tried to teleport away but she couldn't with her hands stuck in ice. Mallory grabs his sister so she can't escape anymore.

"C'mon everyone push!" Mallory exclaimed.

Trixie, Adagio, Anthony and Iron starts pushing Srewballs towards the sarcophagus while Silver and Arctic opens the sarcophagus.

"Nooo! NOOOO! Screwballs protested but she couldn't do anything. She was restrained by Mallory and his goons.

With a huge smack Screwballs falls into the Sarcophagus. Silver quickly closes the door.

Everyone tried to keep it closed. "Now Arctic use the key seal her away." Mallory exclaims.

Screwballs tries to open the door with full force but the sleeping curse of the Sarcophagus was already taking effect. Her pushing becomes weaker and weaker.

He was about to grab to key around his neck but it wans't there anymore."I lost it!" Arctic said shocked. This made Screwballs wide awake again. She still has a change to escape and starts pushing back, while the ice around her hands begins to crack.

"Mallory we can't hold this much longer. She's getting her magic back." Anthony says.

"No..." Mallory says quietly in dissapointment while trying to keep the door locked.

"Allow me" said a new voice in the room. They looked at the source of the voice and see Twilight standing with the key in her hand.

Wasting no time Twilight flew up to the group, places the key in the lock and locks Screwballs up once more.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Aria, Lone and Sonata just arrived at the orphanage to see the city flickering back to the real world.

"They did it!" Aria smirks.

"Alright! Way the go guys!" Lone congratulated all his friends.

* * *

At Discords manor everyone did a big group hugh, congratulating each other. Twilight and Arctic were kissing.

Adagio sees this and she finally let go of Arctic. knowing that he would be more happier with Twilight then with her.

Anthony and his twin brother Iron gave each other a high 5 and Trixie was dancing in happiness. Everyone was happy except for Mallory.

Arctic noticed this and walks to him. "What's with you? Are you feeling sorry that we had to lock your sister up or something?"

"No it's not that. It's... to had a small chance...to defeat my sister I had to ubsorbd the magic from the Elements of Harmony. Only one creature can do that and teached me on how do it." Mallory explains to Arctic.

"And what kind of creature can do that?" Arctic asks. "Don't tell me it's Tirek!"

Mallory shakes his head. "No not him. It's someone or something who lives amoung us here and in Equestria: The time lord!"

As soon as Mallory said that name. Everyone in the room freezes, except for Mallory himself. Then a blue phone booth appears in the throne room. A youngman steps out of it.

He has lightbrown skin, darkbrown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears a long brown trench coat, a white shirt with a green necktie, blue pants and all stars shoes.

"I see you've readed my message, Time Turner." Mallory says.

The youngman named Time Turner looks at Mallory and smiles. "I do my friend. Now let's not waste anytime and help me with carrying this Sarcophagus."

They both started carrying the Sarcophagus to the blue phone booth, it was very heavy. "I still can't believe that you can fit a entire elephant in that thing." Mallory said amazed.

"Well you and your father once taught me: What fun is there in making sense?" As he winks at Mallory, making him chuckle. They both had a hard time lifting an entire Sarcphagus. Luckily Mallory use his chaos magic to manipulate the weight.

Once the the sarcophagus was inside the phone booth. Time Turner brieved Mallory on what will happen next.

"Everything needs to go back to the way that it's supposed to be. In other words. People are going to dissapear and I'm terribly sorry for this my friend." Time Turner lowers his head. "But the time stream has been alterd. None of this was ever supposed to happen. I'm changing everything back!"

Mallory was shocked at the sudden outburst from his friend but remains calm. "What will happen with the ones who will dissapear?"

Turner sighs and took a deep breath. "You and Anthony shall be returned to your original creator: Mallory Shadowielder. But your orphanage will dissapear. I can't stop that.

"As for Arctic, Silver and Lone... They are going to an alternate universe, each a different one." Their creator has … plans for them. One more thing! You won't be able to remember any of this.

Mallory growls a little. He had no problem to return to his creator but to see everything that he worked for will dissapear. To make things worse he won't remember any of them. "Is there really no other choice?" Mallory tries to change Time Turners mind.

"No, the dicision was made by the high council and before you ask... I was against it. But majority voted for yes. I have to do what I have to do... for the greater good." As he steps back into his blue phone booth.

Mallory clenched his fists and looks down. "I... understand." He says reluctantly.

Time Turner looks one last time to Mallory. "Screwballs shall be sent to Tartarus where she'll be staying forever. She won't be able to escape because the magic is very, very weak there... Goodbye my friend. I'll miss you!." Turner says sadly and closes the door.

The blue phone booth dissapeared in a flash.

Everyone was still freezed and soon a gaint white sphere approaches Mallory and everyone else in the room. Mallory's final words to everyone were: Good everyone... I hope we meet again someday... a tear came out of his eyes before he got engulved into the white sphere itself...

And so ends the story of Arctic Ice, the Icy rescuer of Twilight... A boy with a cold and frozen heart who's heart slowly started to melt when he saved her...

No one of the entire world remembers what happend in Canterlot. Not Twilight, her friends or her family remember anything.

Only one thing is for certain now! Everything is the way that it's suppossed to be.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was night in Canterlot. Everyone has already left for at CHS nothing out of the ordinary happend until one of the mirrors of the CHS statue started to glow.

An orange girl with turrquoise eyes and long red hair with yellow streaks steps out of mirror that glowed. She wears a pruple shirt with a sun on it, a jacket, an orange skirt with a cream and a purple streak on the side with black and purple boots.

She had an evil smirks on her face. "Well, well this is an interesting development."

By the look on her face she clearly has some plans for her in the future of this new world. Who knows what that will be...


End file.
